


Dwadzieścia sześć części

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Schmoop, Torture, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft powierza Sherlockowi pozornie proste zadanie: rozwiązać pudełkową łamigłówkę, zawierającą skradziony czip. Okazuje się, że to wcale proste nie jest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwadzieścia sześć części

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [26 Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244826) by [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning). 



Telefon zapiszczał. Po raz kolejny. John się skrzywił. Odłożył gazetę na kolana i podniósł telefon, prawie pewny, że wie, co zobaczy.

JAKIEŚ POSTĘPY? –MH

John zaryzykował spojrzenie w kierunku Sherlocka, który siedział przy swoim biurku, uparcie obracając w dłoniach mały drewniany przedmiot jak obłąkana wiewiórka i praktycznie warcząc.

John westchnął i odpisał.

PYTANIE O TO BYŁOBY ZBYT RYZYKOWNE. PROSZĘ O ZBROJNE WSPARCIE –JW

— Jeżeli to ten idiota mój brat, to bądź tak uprzejmy i powiedz mu, że mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż marnowanie czasu na zabawkę dla dzieci. — Sherlock pochylił się nad zabawką, dłubiąc przy niej zdesperowanymi palcami z prawdziwie przerażającą miną.

— Mmmmmm — odpowiedział dyplomatycznie John. Sherlock mógł sobie hałasować, ile chciał; obchodził go interes publiczny, nawet jeśli wolałby dać się łamać kołem niż do tego przyznać. Wyzwanie polegało na tym, żeby z nim mieszkać, podczas gdy on udawał, że go _nie_ obchodzi. John wysłał SMS-a z dopiskiem.

SYTUACJA ROZPACZLIWA. MAFEKING PROSI O POSIŁKI –JW

— Cholerne małe absurdalne… Kto przewozi kradzione zastrzeżone informacje w pudełkach-łamigłówkach? Cały sens tego gówna polega na kuszeniu kretynów, żeby spróbowali je otworzyć. Ściąga takie na siebie uwagę, przemawiając do najniższych ludzkich instynktów. Złodzieje równie dobrze mogli włożyć ten czip do tekturowego pudełka i napisać na nim jaskrawoczerwonymi literami „BRYTJSKIE TAJEMNICE PAŃSTWOWE – NIE ZAGLĄDAĆ”. SZLAG! SZLAG! — Sherlock walnął pudełeczkiem o blat. Efekt był żaden.

— Mmmmm — powtórzył John. To wyzwanie sprawiało mu przyjemność. Zwykle było fascynujące. Fascynujące było wszystko, co się wiązało z Sherlockiem. John zaczął nawet uważać za ujmujący jego zwyczaj zostawiania wszędzie części ciała. Ujmujący w taki obrzydliwy sposób. Telefon mu zapiszczał.

TERMIN SZYBKO SIĘ ZBLIŻA. POSTĘPY NIEZBĘDNE. –MH

— Powiedz mu, żeby się ODWALIŁ — warknął Sherlock, obrzucając Johna swoim najgroźniejszym spojrzeniem.

Jego groźne spojrzenia nigdy specjalnie na Johna nie działały, wyjąwszy to, że zwracały jego uwagę na te szare oczy, które zawsze uważał za oszałamiająco piękne; popatrzył spokojnie na przyjaciela.

— Chcesz, żebym to przeciął piłą chirurgiczną?

— Nie, nie chcę! Mógłbyś uszkodzić czip. — Sherlock ponownie skupił się na łamigłówce.

— Moglibyśmy zabrać to najpierw do świętego Bartłomieja i prześwietlić.

— Nie bądź śmieszny!

John potrafił rozpoznać, kiedy Sherlock wchodzi w fazę niewzruszonego oślego uporu.

— Robisz się już głodny?

— Nie.

John wstał, pisząc kolejnego SMS-a.

— W takim razie dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa? — zapytał.

KRAJ UPADNIE. IDZIEMY NA KOLACJĘ. –JW

Sherlock zawahał się na moment, potem westchnął.

— Czemu nie. Mam ochotę się przewietrzyć. — Wstał i zdjął z oparcia swojego fotela płaszcz. — Powiedziałeś Mycroftowi, żeby poszedł do diabła?

— Oczywiście. — John założył kurtkę i wetknął telefon do kieszeni.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, zakładając płaszcz ruchem ramion.

— Do Angela?

— Jasne. — John z rezygnacją patrzył, jak Sherlock wsuwa łamigłówkę do kieszeni płaszcza. — Zdawało mi się, że chcesz się przewietrzyć.

— I się przewietrzę po drodze do Angela. — Sherlock szedł już do drzwi. — Mnie się zdawało, że jesteś głodny.

— Jak wilk. — _Ależ ten facet chodzi._ John stanowczo przywołał swoje myśli do porządku i zszedł za przyjacielem na parter.

Sherlock z szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi.

— Ani jednej przyzwoitej sprawy od tygodni. Podejrzewałbym Mycrofta o sabotowanie wszystkich przejawów działalności przestępczej w Londynie, gdyby takie przedsięwzięcie nie wymagało od niego ruszenia się z biura.

— Wie, że nic się ostatnio nie działo. — John zamknął za nimi na klucz. — Pewnie pomyślał, że ci się to pozwoli rozerwać.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.

— Konsekwentnie nie doceniasz jego złej woli.

John skrzywił się, jakby z bólu, i zrównał krok z Sherlockiem.

— To jednak twój brat.

— A mówisz mi to, bo?

— Martwi się o ciebie.

— Dlaczego tak twierdzisz?

— Uważa na ciebie. — Kiedy przechodzili przez ulicę, John patrzył, jak umieszczona na rogu kamera monitoringu obraca się w ich stronę. — Podsyła ci sprawy, żebyś miał jakieś zajęcie. I nie zapomniałeś chyba, że mnie porwał, żeby zapytać, jakie mam względem ciebie zamiary.

Sherlock prychnął.

— Chciał, żebyś mnie szpiegował. Niewątpliwie po to, żebyś niezwłocznie dostarczył mu sprawozdanie z mojego nieuchronnie nadciągającego epizodu psychotycznego.

John zacisnął ręce w pięści, nie wyjmując ich z kieszeni.

— On w to nie wierzy.

Sherlock zerknął na niego prędko.

—  _Ty_ w to nie wierzysz — poprawił go dziwnie łagodnym tonem. — Dziękuję.

John pośpiesznie odwrócił wzrok. Ten dziwny półuśmiech Sherlocka zawsze w niebezpieczny sposób podkopywał jego samokontrolę.

— Ty też nie powinieneś — powiedział mu.

— Całkowicie się pogodziłem z myślą, że prędzej czy później rozminę się z rzeczywistością.

— To Mycroft przekonał cię do tych bzdur? — John za Chiny nie potrafił nie dopuścić do tego, żeby w jego głosie dała się słyszeć nuta zdenerwowania.

Sherlock jeszcze raz spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

— Znowu chcesz bronić mojego honoru?

Kurde. Tego tematu lepiej byłoby tym razem uniknąć.

— Twojego honoru nie trzeba bronić.

— Anderson dalej się chowa, kiedy tylko zjawisz się na miejscu przestępstwa.

W głosie Sherlocka była jakaś wielka, choć cicha radość, która sprawiła, że John mimo woli uśmiechnął się szeroko; przechodzili akurat przez następną ulicę, więc obrócił głowę, niby to żeby się rozejrzeć, czy coś nie jedzie.

— Mówiłem ci, że to było zwykłe nieporozumienie.

— A, tak, mówiłeś. Od kiedy wy dwaj się nie porozumieliście, nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś z tej bandy powiedział słowo „świr”. Można mi chyba wybaczyć, że trochę płynnie przechodzę od korelacji do związku przyczynowo-skutkowego.

John wzruszył ramionami, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Może Lestrade sobie z nimi porozmawiał.

Sherlock zaskoczył go, śmiejąc się cicho.

— Lestrade. Poważnie, John? Dałbyś radę wymyślić coś lepszego.

John nie odrywał wzroku od wejścia do knajpki Angela, od którego dzieliła ich już tylko jedna przecznica.

— Nic, co mógłbym powiedzieć, nie podziałałoby na Andersona.

— Nie doceniasz się, jak zwykle. Kiedy trzeba, potrafisz być naprawdę przerażający. John?

— Tak?

— Zauważyłeś, że ktoś nas śledzi?

John się nie obejrzał.

— Zakładam, że masz na myśli kogoś, kto nie jest od Mycrofta.

\- Mmmmm. — Sherlock zerknął na niego z triumfem w oczach. — Mamy wielbicieli. Jednego za nami i jednego po drugiej stronie ulicy.

John zaczął maszerować bliżej niego, ocierając się ręką o jego rękę. Dłoń zacisnęła mu się w kieszeni na pistolecie.

— Odpręż się — powiedział cicho Sherlock, ponownie się uśmiechając. — Nie przechodzą do ataku. Tylko nas obserwują.

— Ta łamigłówka?

— Tylko Mycroft wie, że mamy tę łamigłówkę.

— Chyba że był nieostrożny.

— Jestem wstrząśnięty, że miałbyś sugerować coś takiego. — Sherlock otworzył drzwi do restauracji, uśmiechając się coraz bardziej. — Pan pierwszy.

John wszedł do środka, przyglądając się twarzom klientów. Nie było ich wielu; było jeszcze wcześnie i w związku z tym pustawo. Nic nie wyglądało podejrzanie. Obserwację przerwał mu Angelo, podchodząc do nich z otwartymi ramionami.

— Witam, witam moją ulubioną parę!

John stłumił westchnienie.

Sherlock pozwolił się uścisnąć.

— Nasz zwykły stolik, Angelo?

— Tak, tak, oczywiście, stolik przy oknie! Ten, przy którym siedzieliście na pierwszej randce. Ależ z ciebie romantyk. — Rozpromieniony Angelo zaprowadził ich do stolika. John powstrzymał się od uśmiechu. W jakim świecie żył Angelo, skoro uważał Sherlocka Holmesa za romantyka? — Tym razem też sprawa, co?

Sherlock zajął miejsce z pobłażliwą miną.

— Powiedz, skąd wiedziałeś.

— Nie wyglądasz na głodnego, a twój chłopak tak. Ja widzę takie rzeczy. A, świeczka! — Angelo zniknął, strzelając palcami na kelnerkę, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę na nowych klientów.

John usiadł i wyjrzał przez okno, szukając wzrokiem na ciemniejącej ulicy ich wielbicieli.

— Facet po drugiej stronie ulicy, ten w czerwonym szaliku, który od półtorej minuty wiąże but — powiedział sucho Sherlock. — I ten w paskudnym swetrze i dwóch różnych skarpetkach, który trzeci raz mija drzwi do Angela.

John pokiwał głową i nawet udało mu się nie powiedzieć Sherlockowi, jaki ten jest absolutnie niesamowity. Z niemałym zdziwieniem patrzył, jak fioletowo-zielony sweter mija ich po raz kolejny.

— Niespecjalnie się starają nie rzucać się w oczy, co? Pomyślałbym…

— Już go nie poprawiasz — zauważył cicho Sherlock.

John zerknął na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Angela?

— Tak.

— A po co.

— Nie przeszkadza ci to?

— Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzało. Po prostu nie przyszedłem tu z tobą na randkę, to wszystko.

Sherlock uniósł brwi.

— O ile pamiętam, dołożyłeś wszelkich starań, żeby przedstawić się Sebastianowi jako mój współpracownik.

John poczuł, jak pali go twarz. Od tego czasu minął prawie rok; miał nadzieję, że Sherlock zapomniał. Jak mógł tak pomyśleć. Ręce mu drgnęły na to wspomnienie; dalej nic by mu nie sprawiło takiej przyjemności jak skręcenie temu żałosnemu kutasowi karku.

— Nigdy cię za to nie przeprosiłem, co?

— Nie musiałeś.

— Źle to zabrzmiało, ale nie taki sens miałem na myśli. Coś mnie w tym człowieku… niepokoiło. — To akurat była prawda.

Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.

— W Sebastianie? On jest względnie nieszkodliwy. W każdym razie na pewno nie spodziewałbym się, że wzbudzi twój niepokój.

Zaczynali się zapuszczać na niebezpieczne obszary. Sherlock był dzisiaj w wyjątkowo rozmownym nastroju.

— Chyba przypominał mi kogoś, kogo kiedyś znałem. Prawdę mówiąc małostkowego sadystycznego drania i…

— I chciałeś uniknąć wszelkich sadystycznych względów z jego strony?

— Chciałem, żebyś _ty_ uniknął wszelkich sadystycznych względów z jego strony. Jak się okazało, nie bardzo mi to wyszło.

— Och. To… — Sherlock wyglądał na autentycznie zaskoczonego. — Myślałeś, że poczuję się dotknięty czymś, co powie taki Sebastian Wilkes?

Johnowi stanęło przed oczami wspomnienie tamtej rozmowy. _Kuźwa, tak, tak myślałem i dalej tak myślę. I jak będę miał choćby cień szansy, to skopię dupkowi tyłek._

— Nie znałem cię jeszcze za dobrze, prawda?

Przyszedł Angelo ze świeczką, butelką wina i dwoma kieliszkami.

— Na koszt firmy, na koszt firmy. — Mrugnął do nich i w pośpiechu poszedł sobie do kuchni.

— Widać nie. — Sherlock wyciągnął z kieszeni zapalniczkę i zapalił świeczkę. — Ale miło mi, że o tym pomyślałeś.

John przełknął i odwrócił wzrok. Chryste, Sherlock w świetle świecy. A można by pomyśleć, że ten człowiek nie da rady być już ani trochę piękniejszy. Przebiegł ulicę wzrokiem, szukając wielbicieli, ale ich nie dostrzegł.

Sherlock nalał wina.

— W bramie naprzeciwko. A ten drugi poszedł za róg; pewnie czai się teraz przy tylnych drzwiach. — Wyciągnął łamigłówkę z kieszeni płaszcza i przyjrzał jej się w świetle świecy.

John nachylił się nad stołem.

— Sherlock, jeśli im chodzi o łamigłówkę…

— To właśnie potwierdziłem, że ją mamy — powiedział cicho Sherlock. — Tym samym gwarantując, że zostaniemy sobie przedstawieni.

Johnowi udało się nie jęknąć na głos. Facet był absolutnie genialny, nieprawdopodobnie odważny i sam dla siebie stanowił zagrożenie, kiedy przez kilka dni nie miał sprawy. Wystarczyło dodać do tego wewnętrzny przymus rywalizowania z bratem przy każdej okazji, a John mógł przewidzieć rozbite głowy i niewygodne pytania na komendzie – a mógłby się obejść i bez jednych, i bez drugich. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

— Co robisz?

— Piszę do Mycrofta.

— Nie ma mowy. — Sherlock wyjął mu telefon z ręki. — Jeszcze nie mamy mu nic do powiedzenia.

— Możemy mu powiedzieć, że ktoś za nami idzie, i że jego brat znowu wyprowadził na spacer swoje skłonności samobójcze. — John sięgnął po telefon, ale ten zniknął w płaszczu Sherlocka.

— Pij to wino. — Sherlock uniósł kieliszek i jeszcze raz posłał mu ten swój niemożliwie zagadkowy uśmiech. — Za rozrywkę wieczoru.

John skrzywił się i stuknął się z nim delikatnie. No cóż, Czerwony Szalik i Paskudny Sweter nie wyglądali na szczególnie niebezpiecznych. Domyślał się, że o ile on i Sherlock będą ich mieli na widoku, to wyjdą z najnowszej rozrywki Sherlocka bez szwanku.

— Powiedz mi, że jesteś uzbrojony — powiedział.

— Oczywiście. — Sherlock upił łyczek wina i dał znak kelnerce. — Jedz, John. Zawsze przybywa ci od tego optymizmu.

 

***

 

Sherlocka od czasu do czasu zaskakiwało, ile przyjemności sprawia mu patrzenie, jak John je. W ostatnich kilku miesiącach stało się to jego ulubioną rozrywką, dającą niewytłumaczalne poczucie błogości i spokoju. Niedorzeczne, ale kiedy John Watson dostawał dobrze zjeść, to wszystko było ze światem w porządku.

— Wolałbym tym razem nie zostać aresztowany, Sherlock. Czy przynajmniej co do tego możemy się zgodzić? — John uniósł do ust ostatni kęs lazanii, który zawisł tam kusząco, podczas gdy wzrok Sherlocka ześlizgnął się z ust Johna na jego szyję. John miał fascynującą szyję.

— Hmmm? — Przyglądając się swetrowi, który założył John, Sherlock dalej obracał w rękach łamigłówkę. Świadomości tego, w co postanowił się danego dnia ubrać John, nie dało się przecenić. Jego strój oferował wskazówki co do jego stanu umysłu, a stan umysłu Johna całkiem dobrze pozwalał ocenić, czy Sherlock będzie miał dobry dzień. Zjawisko to było oczywiście jak dotąd bardzo słabo udokumentowane i cierpiało na niedostatek dających się potwierdzić faktów, jeśli chodziło o zależności przyczynowo-skutkowe; jednak korelacja istniała i domagała się dalszych badań.

John zrobił zbolałą minę.

— Aresztowany, Sherlock — powtórzył. — Wolałbym nie zostać aresztowany.

— Jak my wszyscy. Zjedz do końca, John. — Sherlock z satysfakcją patrzył, jak kęs lazanii znika Johnowi w ustach. — Dobre było?

— Pyszne, jak zawsze. — John otarł serwetką usta i upił szybki łyk wina. — Domyślam się, że dalej nie dasz mi napisać do Mycrofta?

— Wykluczone. Mycroft tylko zachowałby całą zabawę dla siebie. Poważnie, John popatrz na niego. — Sherlock rzucił głową w stronę Czerwonego Szalika, który stał teraz wygodnie oparty w bramie po przeciwnej stronie ulicy i gapił się na nich, jakby postanowił oznajmić swoją obecność wszystkim w restauracji. — Przynosi wstyd tej profesji. Hańbi piękną sztukę inwigilacji. Za tym żałosnym widowiskiem kryje się jakaś historia.

— O, na pewno — odparł ponuro John, sięgając po portfel. — Ja po prostu nie chcę zostać uduszony tym szalikiem ani tym odrażającym swetrem.

Sherlock poczuł, jak drgają mu kąciki ust. Nawet przyziemna zagadka kryminalna zyskiwała na obecności Johna.

Rzucił na stół trochę gotówki, wstał i machnął ręką, nie dopuszczając do tego, żeby John na głos wypowiedział sprzeciw, który Sherlock zobaczył w jego oczach.

— Możesz mnie nakarmić, jak zamkniemy tę sprawę.

— Oj, raczej nie zapomnę.

Coś w cichym głosie Johna nieoczekiwanie wydobyło na twarz Sherlocka gorący rumieniec; szybko odwrócił się twarzą w stronę kuchni.

— No, to chodź.

Idąc za Sherlockiem przez salę, teraz już zatłoczoną, John wydał jakiś odgłos złości i zniecierpliwienia.

— Do zaułka? To konieczne?

— Nawet ci kretyni nie zrobią żadnego ruchu na ulicy. — Sherlock przeszedł przez drzwi w głośny chaos kuchni i ruszył do tylnych drzwi, machając do Angela.

— Sherlock, miałem z tobą pogadać o twoich skłonnościach masochistycznych.

John wcisnął się między jakieś flambirowane danie a Sherlocka, żeby pierwszemu dojść do drzwi, a Sherlock poczuł, jak w piersi wije mu się coś nierozpoznanego. John Watson, raz jeszcze rzucający się w wir walki.

— John — powiedział szybko, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Zwolnij.

John obejrzał się na niego ironicznie przez ramię.

— Dorwę ten sweter — oświadczył — i będę go zakładał na oględziny miejsc przestępstw. — Otworzył drzwi.

Jakiś instynkt skłonił Sherlocka do tego, żeby objąć Johna za ramiona, sprawiając, że przechodząc przez próg, John się zachwiał. John objął go w pasie.

— Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić — mruknął Sherlockowi do ucha, kiedy zataczając się, wyszli do zaułka.

— Spontaniczność podnosi jakość przedstawienia — odszepnął Sherlock, raczej wyczuwając niż widząc, że nie są sami.

— Jeśli zwymiotujesz mi na buty, to tym razem kupujesz mi nową parę. — Wolną ręką John wyciągnął z kieszeni broń. — Sherlock…

Zostali zaatakowani nisko i mocno, z dwóch różnych stron. Nagle Sherlock znalazł się na plecach na bruku, a na nim wylądował jakiś mężczyzna ubrany od stóp do głów na czarno. Brązowe włosy. Niebieskie oczy. Wąskie wargi. Nos trochę krzywy. Koronki na zębach. Droga woda kolońska. Budowa ciała drobna, ale wysportowany. Ubranie przesiąknięte słabym odorem stojącej wody i rozkładu. Kopnął napastnika stopą w brzuch, zrzucił go z siebie i pozbierał się na nogi, wyciągając z kieszeni pistolet i rozglądając się w popłochu za Johnem. Zauważył go o kilka stóp dalej, jak powala przeciwnika na ziemię wyjątkowo imponującym lewym sierpowym.

Zrobił z siebie idiotę. Kompletnego gamonia. Ani śladu czerwonego szalika. Żadnych paskudnych swetrów. Tylko dwaj mężczyźni, którzy zdecydowanie znali się na rzeczy. Dał się nabrać. Unosząc broń, zrobił zamach w stronę swojego napastnika. I nagle znieruchomiał, kiedy poczuł na gardle nóż. Trzymający go mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Rzuć broń.

Sherlock odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Rzuć nóż.

Jego przeciwnik wyszczerzył radośnie wszystkie zęby.

— Nieźle. Właściwie to jestem pod wrażeniem. Ale…

— Sherlock, chcesz żebym wezwać policję?

Dobry Boże, to był Angelo. Kątem oka Sherlock zobaczył, jak Angelo stoi niepewnie w progu, a za nim tłoczy się połowa jego personelu kuchennego.

— O, tak, byłbyś tak dobry? — rzucił John, robiąc unik przed ciosem. — To by było cholernie miłe z twojej strony. — Zamachnął się w lewo i z godnym podziwu zapałem przyłożył przeciwnikowi pistoletem, aż ten znów zwalił się na ziemię, mamrocząc coś półprzytomnie.

Sherlock raczej poczuł niż zobaczył, jak mężczyzna przed nim rozchyla płaszcz; szybki rzut oka potwierdził, że w wewnętrznej kieszeni na piersi ma coś o kształcie browninga.

— Wracajcie do środka! — krzyknął do Angela. Kiedy Angelo zatrzaskiwał drzwi, nóż na jego gardle drasnął go płytko, a ręka tamtego chwyciła go za nadgarstek i ścisnęła precyzyjnie, aż dłoń mu zdrętwiała. Pistolet z grzechotem wylądował mu na bruku. Imponujące. Nie na rękę, ale imponujące.

Obracając się w stronę Sherlocka, John zamarł na sekundę, tylko na sekundę; Sherlock dostrzegł w jego o czach i postawie żołnierską ocenę sytuacji. Potem, podchodząc bliżej, John wycelował.

— Odsuń się od niego. Ale już. — Sherlock z satysfakcją zauważył, że miał zupełną rację; kiedy okoliczności tego wymagały, John potrafił być jak najbardziej przerażający.

Jednak zamiast posłuchać ich przyjaciel z nożem okręcił Sherlocka i rzucił go na kolana, zanim ten zdążył wziąć następny oddech. Potem chwycił Sherlocka za włosy i odciągnął mu głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając szyję. Sherlock czuł na szyi ostrze. Ach. Kto by się spodziewał. Pan Koronka nie był strachliwy. Czyli był od dawna otrzaskany z przemocą.

— Rzuć broń. — Ostrze zaczęło się poruszać, powoli i płytko. Sherlock utkwił wzrok w Johnie, starając się, żeby jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnego strachu ani bólu. Gdyby John choć przez chwilę pomyślał, że Sherlock jest w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie, mógłby zrobić coś idiotycznie odważnego. Ostatecznie John Watson był idiotycznie odważnym człowiekiem. Sherlock spróbował minimalnie pokręcić głową, ale napastnik szarpnął go za głowę, odginając mu ją bardziej do tyłu.

— Przestań! — warknął John, dalej się do nich zbliżając. Z tej odległości nie powinien mieć trudności z przestrzeleniem Koronce czaszki; może facet lepiej by na tym wyszedł, gdyby bardziej skutecznie wykorzystał Sherlocka jako tarczę. — Bo strzelę, nie myśl, że nie.

— Oczywiście że strzelisz. — Głos Koronki był opanowany, nawet spokojny. — I przypuszczalnie mnie zabijesz; dobrze wiem, jaki jesteś dobry. Pytanie brzmi: czy zdążysz mnie zabić, zanim rozetnę mu tętnicę szyjną? — Interesujące. Człowiek opierał cały sukces swojego przedsięwzięcia na przekonaniu, że stan tętnicy szyjnej Sherlocka obchodzi Johna tak bardzo, że pozwoli się rozbroić. Albo był durniem i działał na podstawie niczym niepopartego założenia, albo miał dostęp do informacji nie tylko o biegłości Johna w posługiwaniu się bronią palną, ale i o jego charakterze. Ponownie nieoczekiwana – i nieprzyjemna konkluzja. Sytuacja była o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna, niż można by sądzić nawet po nożu na gardle.

— Uciekaj — wychrypiał Sherlock. Możliwe były gorsze śmierci. _John, możliwe są gorsze śmierci._ Sherlock widział, jak mężczyzna, którego John obezwładnił, próbuje wstać, i wiedział, że ich przewaga, marna bo marna, prawie się skończyła.

— Proszę ostatni raz — powiedział Koronka.

Zaciskając usta w ponurą linię, John opuścił broń.

— Nie — zaprotestował Sherlock. Nóż znów się poruszył i Sherlock zacisnął zęby.

— Rzuć mi to tutaj.

John rzucił pistolet w ich stronę i uniósł ręce.

— Proszę bardzo. Możesz już przestać.

— Klęknij.

— Na litość… — Sherlock zdusił krzyk, kiedy nóż wszedł troszkę głębiej.

John osunął się na kolana, jakby ktoś podciął mu nogi.

— Przestań już. Po prostu weźcie, co chcecie i idźcie stąd.

— Pete, przestań się guzdrać i pozbieraj broń.

John nic nie powiedział, ale wzrok utkwił w oczach Sherlocka.

Obezwładniony mężczyzna stanął na nogi i zataczając się, ruszył w stronę Johna. John zacisnął szczęki i nie poruszył się, kiedy tamten go okrążył, podniósł nogę w ciężkim bucie i wymierzył Johnowi brutalnego kopniaka w brzuch. John zwinął się i opadł na czworaki, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

Sherlock mimo woli szarpnął się do przodu.

— John…

— Pete! Broń.

Pete skrzywił się i posłuchał, podnosząc z ziemi pistolety Johna i Sherlocka. Sherlock tymczasem katalogował w myślach każdy aspekt jego wyglądu. O, tak, jeszcze się spotkają. Nawet błoto z tych butów powie Sherlockowi, gdzie zacząć szukać. Sherlock zesztywniał cały, kiedy Pete spacerkiem podszedł z powrotem do Jona, pistolet Sherlocka schował do kieszeni, a wylot lufy broni Johna z widoczną satysfakcją przyłożył Johnowi do potylicy. Sherlock poczuł, jak drgają mu ręce. Nie miną dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a facet będzie się wił na ławie oskarżonych. Sherlock wziął płytki oddech, kiedy nóż został zabrany z jego szyi.

— On nie ma tego, czego szukacie. Puść go.

— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Ściągaj płaszcz.

Sherlock skrzywił się i wykonał polecenie. Ale Mycroft będzie miał radochę. Nigdy nie da Sherlockowi o tym zapomnieć. Przez dziesięciolecia będzie robił złośliwe aluzje do tej koszmarnej porażki. Będzie… Wzrok Sherlocka spoczął na Johnie, który dalej dyszał ciężko na czworakach, i wszelkie myśli o Mycrofcie się rozwiały. John miał wątpliwości, a on go nie posłuchał. Powinien był wiedzieć. John miał bardzo, ale to bardzo dobry instynkt; wraz z upływem czasu Sherlock polegał na nim coraz bardziej. Był nieostrożny, a teraz John za to płacił. Słyszał dźwięk zbliżających się syren i choć raz się z tego cieszył, niezależnie od tego, jak upokarzające okażą się skutki tej klęski.

— Co z nią zrobiłeś?

Sherlock obrócił głowę i zobaczył, jak Koronka rzuca jego płaszcz na ziemię i obraca w rękach łamigłówkę, tu przyciska element, tam próbuje przesunąć inny, osiągając przy tym dokładnie takie same rezultaty, jakich doświadczył Sherlock.

— Nic. — Kątem oka zobaczył, jak John podnosi głowę z posępnym uśmiechem. _Tak. Przynajmniej głupota twojego przyjaciela nie narazi na niebezpieczeństwo kraju, John._

— Gadaj, co z nią zrobiłeś!

— Której części słowa „nic” nie zrozumiałeś? Też nie umiałem jej otworzyć.

— Tydzień temu otwierała się bez problemu.

— Czy to było przyznanie się do winy?

— To podróbka — rzucił ze złością Pete.

— To nie podróbka – mruknął Koronka, przebiegając palcami po dnie pudełka.

Sherlock stłumił wszelkie oznaki satysfakcji. Czyli te żłobienia jednak służyły do oznakowania łamigłówki. A mówił Mycroftowi…

— Dobra. W takim razie spadamy. — Sherlock usłyszał nie dający się z niczym pomylić odgłos wyciąganych z kieszeni kajdanek. — Zdejmij tamtemu kurtkę i załóż mu je. — Kajdanki poszybowały w powietrzu; Pete złapał je zwinnie.

— On nie jest wam potrzebny — powiedział ostro Sherlock, patrząc, jak Pete ściąga Johnowi kurtkę. — Nie zna się na…

— Dokąd? — zapytał Pete, jakby Sherlock w ogóle się nie odezwał. Wykręcił Johnowi ręce do tyłu i założył mu kajdanki. John wyprostował plecy. Jak na wytrzymałość Sherlocka wyglądał za bardzo jak człowiek, który idzie na ścięcie.

— Słyszeliście, co powiedziałem? Zostawcie go w…

— Wszystko jedno, byle dało się tam dokończyć robotę. — Mimo irytacji, jaką w nim budziło bycie ignorowanym, Sherlock poczuł przypływ absurdalnej ulgi, kiedy Koronka zatrzasnął mu na przegubach kajdanki i podciągnął go do pionu. Przez jeden surrealistyczny moment myślał, że zabierają tylko Johna.

— Byle nie z powrotem do tej twojej szczurzej nory, koleś. Powiedział ci, że masz nie improwizować, Cullen, nie słu…

— Stul mordę! Ładuj go do auta.

Cullen.

Sherlock słyszał gdzieś niedawno to nazwisko. Gdzieś je słyszał… Cały ten ciąg myśli wyparował na widok Johna podciągniętego na nogi i wleczonego zaułkiem.

— Doktor Watson nie jest wam potrzebny — powtórzył opryskliwie Sherlock. — W zasadzie żaden z was nie jest wam potrzebny. Żaden z nas nie potrafi otworzyć łamigłówki.

— Lepiej dla ciebie, żeby to nie była prawda. — Cullen popchnął go bezceremonialnie.

Wpatrując się w ciemność, Sherlock zobaczył, jak Pete zmusza Johna do oparcia się o bok zaparkowanej taksówki i otwiera bagażnik.

O Boże, tylko nie kolejne porwanie w bagażniku. To już nie było nawet niemodne; to było nudne. Albo byłoby nudne, gdyby nie to, że to Johna pakował do niego jakiś przygłup, którego Sherlock bezwzględnie będzie miał na ławie oskarżonych w dwadzieścia cztery… wróć – przed cholernym wschodem słońca. Sherlock pohamował wzdrygnięcie, kiedy ciało Johna głośno walnęło o dno bagażnika. O, tak, dorwie ich. Obu. Zapamiętał numer rejestracyjny. Auto było niewątpliwie kradzione, ale co dane, to dane.

— Właź. — Cullen zgiął Sherlocka w pół, złapał go za nogi, obrócił go bokiem i wepchnął go do środka. Sherlock upadł twarzą w dół na Johna. To by było tyle, jeśli chodzi o godność. Pieprzyć wschód słońca; będzie ich miał na ławie przed północą.

— Cześć — powiedział John z wymuszonym, lecz niezaprzeczalnie bezczelnym szerokim uśmiechem. Sherlocka coś niewytłumaczalnie ścisnęło w gardle. Oto John Watson raz jeszcze rzucał się w wir walki.

Uderzyła o nich fala lekko sprężonego powietrza, klapa bagażnika zatrzasnęła się i znaleźli się w ciemnościach. Silnik zaskoczył i taksówka powoli zaczęła się oddalać od nadjeżdżających syren. Sherlock zsunął się z Johna i wylądował na boku.

— Powiedz mi, John — odezwał się chwiejnym głosem. — Żałowałeś kiedyś, że mnie poznałeś?

John aż się roześmiał.

— Nie mam pojęcia, czemu miałbyś mnie o to pytać.

— John…

— Nie, serio, w dodatku kiedy bawimy się tak dobrze jak dzisiaj.

— Kompletnie spartaczyłem to wszystko, poczynając od momentu, kiedy…

— Nawet bogowie zstępują czasami z Olimpu. Kurde, dalej krwawi ci szyja. Możesz…

— To płytkie skaleczenie. Źle zrobiłeś, że nie strzeliłeś.

— Jeśli mogę zauważyć…

— Nie możesz — odparł drażliwie Sherlock, wiedząc doskonale, co głupek ma zamiar powiedzieć.

— …To ostrzeżenie Angela dało temu artyście, znanemu dawniej jako Odrażający Sweter, okazję, żeby cię rozbroić. — Głos Johna pełen był czułości, rozbawienia i zaczepności, bez wątpienia w wyniku jego uporczywego fałszywego przekonania, jakoby Sherlock Holmes był lepszym człowiekiem, niż – jak wiedział sam Sherlock – był w rzeczywistości.

— Miałeś go.

— A on miał ciebie. Nie widziałeś tego co ja.

— Czyli czego?

Przez chwilę John milczał.

— Jest taki charakterystyczny wyraz twarzy. I taki sposób, w jaki trzyma nóż człowiek, który wie, jak się go używa. Który lubi go używać.

Mycroft zaproponował mu kiedyś raport z przebiegu służby Johna. Sherlock wtedy sapnął i powiedział mu, że wszystkiego, co chce wiedzieć o Johnie, potrafi się dowiedzieć sam. Może to też spartaczył.

— Dobrałby ci się do tej tętnicy szyjnej. W tym momencie nie chodziło mu tylko o łamigłówkę. Chodziło…

— O to, żebyś klęczał. — Wyobraźnia Sherlocka zrobiła krok po omacku.

— Żeby ktokolwiek klęczał. To nie jest nic osobistego. Intymnego, owszem, ale osobistego nie.

John mówił teraz tak cicho, że Sherlock ledwo go słyszał przez odgłos silnika i ruchu ulicznego; schylił głowę nisko, aż dotknął nią głowy Johna.

— Opisujesz kogoś, kto prowadził przesłuchania.

— Można to tak nazwać.

— To nie jest były wojskowy.

— Nie.

— Ani MI-6, oni tam…

— Przypuszczalnie wolny strzelec.

— Tak, to by tłumaczyło… — Sherlock urwał, nagle uświadamiając sobie nierówny oddech i nagle przyśpieszony puls Johna. Boże. Szlag. Dlaczego nie przeczytał nic o przebiegu jego służby? — John. Wydostanę cię z tego. Będzie…

— Nas — wtrącił John.

— Co?

— Nas. Nas z tego wydostaniesz. To miałeś na myśli, prawda?

— Oczywiście że to miałem na myśli.

John oparł głowę o głowę Sherlocka.

— Jeździ w kółko — zauważył.

— Próbuje nas zmylić. To bez znaczenia. Wiem, dokąd jedzie.

— Powiedz mi.

— Na północny brzeg, w okolice mostu Blackfriars. Spędził tam ostatnio sporo czasu w tunelach.

— Niedobrze, Sherlock — powiedział cicho John. — Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby nas tam zaciągnął.

— I nie pozwolimy.

Jakby na dany sygnał zaczęło padać.

 

***

 

John tylko raz był wcześniej zamknięty w bagażniku. Miał wtedy sześć lat i ma się rozumieć nie został najpierw pobity i zakuty w kajdanki, więc doświadczenie to nie było szczególnie pomocne w poradzeniu sobie z jego obecnym położeniem. Było zimno, ciemno i głośno, a każda nierówność drogi zdawała się specjalnie zaprojektowana po to, żeby rzucać tym jego ramieniem, w które był kiedyś ranny. Z westchnieniem przewrócił się na bok.

— Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu — powiedział cicho Sherlock.

Szlag by to, jak on to robił, że dalej był taki spokojny? Nic go nie zbijało z tropu. Gdyby John był choć w połowie taki odważny jak Sherlock, nie walczyłby ze sobą, żeby zjedzona kolacja została na swoim miejscu.

— Powiedz mi, skąd wiesz. — Musiał usłyszeć ten głos. A w każdym razie bardzo chciał.

Sherlock od razu wystartował, rozgadując się na temat różnych odgłosów, wydawanych przez samochody wokół nich, pieszych i deszcz, na temat stanu dróg, tu i tam odoru brudnej wody, czasu, który upłynął, od kiedy wyszli od Angela, i dźwięków, jakie wydaje w czasie deszczu śluza. Cudownie się tego słuchało. Niesamowicie. Nawet zakuty w kajdanki, pokaleczony i wieziony Bóg wie dokąd, Sherlock składał w myślach elementy w całość. Boże, ależ to był najgenialniejszy, najpiękniejszy człowiek, jakiego John w życiu znał, a teraz cały czas John miał tylko przed oczami ten pieprzony nóż, jak kładzie temu wszystkiemu kres.

— John. — Sherlock delikatnie dotknął jego głowy swoją.

John wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech.

— Przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się.

— Mam nadzieję, że obmyślałeś jakiś plan.

— Plan? — John prawie się roześmiał. — Plany to twoja działka.

— Chyba jednak nie. Pewny jesteś, że po tej katastrofie dalej chcesz, żebym coś planował?

— Sherlock, ta nagła pokora …

— To miła odmiana? — podsunął Sherlock rozbawionym głosem.

— Chciałem powiedzieć, że zupełnie do ciebie nie pasuje, ale niech ci będzie. Jakieś pomysły?

— Mamy ograniczone możliwości.

— Można by to tak ująć, tak.

— Jeśli spróbujemy ucieczki, zaczną do nas strzelać.

— Tak.

— Jeśli jeden z nas rzuci się do ucieczki, a drugi w tym czasie zaatakuje i…

— Który z nas miałby uciekać? Udawajmy, że nie wiem.

— To jest hipotetyczna rozmowa, John.

—  _Kto_ hipotetycznie ucieka?

— Przecież pytałeś…

— Bo jeśli ja, to masz rację, twoje planowanie jest o kant dupy potłuc.

— Jestem otwarty na propozycje. — Głos Sherlocka brzmiał tak, jakby facet próbował powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Boże, a niech się śmieje. John mógłby go za to wycałować.

— Nie mam żadnych. Będziemy musieli improwizować. Bo jeśli zabierze nas do kanałów… — John urwał.

— Jeżeli tam z nim zejdziemy…

— Nie ma takiej opcji.

— Jeżeli zejdziemy na dół, będziemy mogli grać na czas. On chce, żeby ktoś mu otworzył to pudełko. Więc dam mu się namówić do otworzenia go.

— A kiedy ono się nie otworzy?

— Wtedy zrobi się ciekawie — powiedział z ironią Sherlock. — Do czasu, jak znajdzie nas Mycroft.

— Mycroft. Twój plan to Mycroft.

— W zasadzie tak. Jeżeli nie nadarzy się inna okazja. Może popełnią błąd.

— Naprawdę wziąłeś sobie dzisiaj wolne, co?

— Nie doceniasz Mycrofta. Ma do dyspozycji środki i narzędzia, które by cię zdumiały.

John przełknął.

— Myślę, że ciebie zdumiałby Cullen.

— Czy jeśli spróbujemy uciekać, będziemy mieli większe szanse?

— Nie. Ale umrzeć można na wiele różnych sposobów, a niektóre z nich… — Johnowi zabrakło oddechu. Odetchnął, żeby spróbować jeszcze raz, ale Sherlock znów dotknął go głową.

– John. Jak się będzie dało, to uciekniemy.

— Dobrze — szepnął John.

— Jak nie, to obiecuję, że więcej cię nie zawiodę.

Mimo najlepszych chęci John go nie rozumiał.

— Nigdy mnie…

— Cicho. — Sherlock obrócił głowę, nasłuchując. — Zwalniamy.

— Nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś — szepnął John. — Czemu w ogóle miałbyś…

— Ćśśś.

— To nie jest twoja wina. Nawet nie myśl, żeby zrobić coś głupiego.

Taksówka stanęła.

— Sherlock — syknął John. Bóg jeden wiedział, co teraz chodziło temu człowiekowi po głowie. — Nie rób…

Sherlock obrócił się ku niemu, wziął krótki, dziwny oddech i przycisnął mu usta do skroni w delikatnym pocałunku. Zanim John zdążył zareagować, klapa bagażnika odskoczyła i dwie pary rąk chwyciły Sherlocka pod pachy i wyciągnęły go na zewnątrz. John usiadł z wysiłkiem, mrugając w ulewnym deszczu, i zobaczył, jak rzucają Sherlocka brzuchem w błoto.

John uklęknął i przełożył jedną nogę przez brzeg bagażnika, zanim Cullen jego też wyciągnął i rzucił na ziemię obok Sherlocka, co Johnowi w zasadzie nie przeszkadzało; znalazł się w ten sposób dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał być. Rozejrzał się, próbując zorientować się, gdzie są, ale było ciemno, choć oko wykol, a do tego lało, tak że w żadnym kierunku nie widział dalej niż na pięć stóp. Znajdowali się chyba na jakiejś opuszczonej działce, ale słyszał odgłosy ruchu ulicznego. Dalej byli w mieście.

Cullen kucnął między nimi i się uśmiechnął. Naprawdę nie powinien się uśmiechać; widok był okropny.

— Macie jakieś pojęcie, gdzie jesteście? — zapytał.

— Przy Warner Street, w Clerkenwell — odpowiedział niezwłocznie Sherlock. — Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to za rogiem jest niezły pub, a kawałek dalej przy tej samej ulicy druga pusta działka, na której twój przyjaciel Pete zostawi pewnie waszą kradzioną taksówkę, jak sobie wypije piwko. — Pete znieruchomiał w pół ruchu, częściowo już na fotelu kierowcy, częściowo jeszcze na deszczu. — To zresztą dobry pomysł; tutaj byłoby o wiele za blisko włazu do kanałów, którego używasz.

Mimo wszystko John musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Mina Cullena była kapitalna; może nawet prawie warta konsekwencji roześmiania się – a John wiedział, jakie te konsekwencje będą.

Cullen uklęknął obok niego i wyciągnął coś z wewnętrznej kieszeni na piersi.

— O kurde — powiedział ze zmęczeniem w głosie John, kiedy igła strzykawki wkłuła mu się w szyję. Czasami nie cierpiał mieć racji. Nie bolało nawet w przybliżeniu tak bardzo, jak się spodziewał; widać było, że Cullen ma doświadczenie ze strzykawkami.

— Co ty mu podałeś, do cholery? John? — Sherlock starał się przysunąć się bliżej, ale Cullen wepchnął mu głowę z powrotem w błoto.

— To samo, co podaję tobie.

John zobaczył, jak Cullen niedelikatnie wbija igłę w szyję Sherlocka. Sherlock się wzdrygnął, ale ani na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od twarzy Johna.

Cullen pochylił się, żeby warknąć mu do ucha:

— Tylko ci przypomnę. Trzeba mniej niż sekundę, żeby wyciąć komuś język.

Wzrok Sherlocka ani drgnął.

— Tak naprawdę, to mniej niż pół sekundy. Pod warunkiem, że człowiek wie, co robi.

Chryste. John spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł; zaczynało mu się robić ciemno w oczach.

— John — przebił się przez tę ciemność cichy głos Sherlocka. — Pamiętaj. Wisisz mi kolację.

 

***

 

Być może szacując, że da sobie radę z czterdziestoma dwoma minutami namawiania, wykazał się nadmiarem optymizmu. Cullen doskonale wiedział, jak się używa noża, i zaczynało wyglądać na to, że czterdzieści dwie minuty wykraczają poza granice jego fizycznej wytrzymałości. Minęło ich dopiero dwadzieścia sześć, a on już myślał, że może odwaga winna iść w parze z rozwagą.

Jednak było to konieczne. Cullen zacząłby coś podejrzewać, gdyby Sherlock po prostu zgłosił się na ochotnika do otworzenia pudełka-łamigłówki, wcześniej stwierdziwszy, że nie da się tego zrobić. Rozumowanie było logiczne.

Ale wiedział, że niedługo ocknie się John. A John nie miał prawa tego zobaczyć: jego, jak ledwo panuje nad własnymi strunami głosowymi i jak szaleniec szeptem powtarza sobie układ okresowy. Gdyby John choć przez chwilę podejrzewał, co miał na myśli, mówiąc „dam mu się namówić do otworzenia go”, byłby przerażony. Nie zgodziłby się na to, bo taki już był, dobry do szpiku kości. Wobec człowieka takiego jak Cullen dobroć nie miała szans. Pod jednym względem John się mylił: nie było w tym potworze absolutnie nic, co by Sherlocka zaskoczyło.

Sherlock przycisnął policzek do rdzewiejącej żelaznej belki podporowej, do której został przypięty kajdankami, zaciskając szczęki, kiedy nóż ponownie wbił mu się w bok. No, dobrze. Wystarczy tego.

— Daj mi to pudełko — wychrypiał.

—  _Co_ „daj mi to pudełko ”?

Nic nowego. Sherlock uczył się tego rodzaju upokorzenia od mistrza.

— Proszę cię, daj mi to pudełko.

Cullen zaśmiał się cicho i zabrał nóż.

— Grzeczny chłopiec. — Wstał i wyciągnął telefon. — A teraz popatrz na mnie.

Sherlock zmusił się do tego, żeby się wyprostować i spojrzeć w telefon Cullena, usiłując nie mrugnąć, kiedy błysnął flesz.

— Dokąd je wysyłasz?

— Skąd pomysł, że je dokądś wysyłam? Mam prywatną kolekcję. — Cullen wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza łamigłówkę i rzucił ją Sherlockowi.

Ten złapał ją i zaczął metodycznie i machinalnie nią manipulować, jakby próbując ją rozwiązać.

— Chodzisz tam i z powrotem, szukając sygnału, który tu na dole musi być trudno złapać. Wysyłasz i dostajesz wiadomości.

Cullen uniósł głowę, żeby wlepić w niego uporczywy wzrok. Zabytkowa lampa naftowa, którą postanowił oświetlić pomieszczenie, rzucała na jego twarz surowe cienie, podkreślając rysy i mimikę w sposób, którego współczesne oświetlenie nie potrafiło tak do końca wychwycić. Sherlock był odporny na takie teatralne budowanie nastroju, ale wysiłek, jaki Cullen włożył w jego wytworzenie, dość dobrze odmalowywał stan jego umysłu.

— Czy ktoś ci kiedyś mówił, świrze, że za dużo rzeczy zauważasz?

— Często. Odpowiesz mi?

Cullen się uśmiechnął.

— Do człowieka, który mnie wynajął. Ale tyle sam zgadłeś, prawda?

— Nigdy nie zgaduję. Nie sądzę, żeby twój pracodawca był z ciebie w tej chwili szczególnie zadowolony.

— Dlaczego tak mówisz? — Cullen schował telefon do kieszeni i nieco zbyt nonszalancko podszedł sobie do stosu drewnianych skrzyń, który służył mu za stół na narzędzia. Leżała na tych skrzyniach długa historia.

Sherlock o mało nie wzruszył ramionami, ale postanowił tego nie robić.

— Zostałeś zatrudniony, żeby odzyskać pudełko i jego zawartość, nie żeby oddawać się swoim prywatnym… zainteresowaniom.

— Mój pracodawca i ja mamy sporo wspólnych zainteresowań. — Cullen podniósł szpicrutę i się jej przyjrzał. — Nawiasem mówiąc, on się bardzo tobą interesuje. Dużo mi o tobie opowiedział.

— Naprawdę? Jak to miło z jego strony. — Jeżeli Cullen kłamał, to robił to nadzwyczajnie dobrze.

Uwagę Sherlocka przykuło jakieś nieklejące się mamrotanie Johna, który zaczynał się ruszać, próbując się odsunąć od rdzewiejącej, ubłoconej maszynerii, do której był przypięty kajdankami. Szlag. Za wcześnie. Sherlock przesunął się odrobinę w lewo, akurat tak, żeby John nie mógł dojrzeć jego pleców. Było to najmniejsze z jego zmartwień, ale przynajmniej temu mógł zaradzić. Cullen bynajmniej jeszcze z nim nie skończył, a John… Wyglądało na to, że John zobaczy, jak to się dzieje. Pomysł, że będzie mógł Johna przed tym uchronić, był absurdalny. Chyba był ostatnio wyjątkowo podatny na absurdalne pomysły.

— O, zobacz, doktor się budzi. — Sherlock cały zesztywniał, kiedy Cullen podszedł do Johna i wepchnął mu szpicrutę pod brodę, zmuszając go do uniesienia głowy. — Witamy z powrotem, John.

Johnowi przez chwilę trzepotały powieki, a potem otworzył szeroko oczy i zapatrzył się nimi na Cullena, Źrenice miał rozszerzone — widać było, że jest zdezorientowany. Zaczerpnął powietrza.

— Cullen. — Było też słychać, że trudno mu się mówi.

— Zapamiętałeś. Urocze. To teraz patrz uważnie, bo nie chcę się powtarzać.

Cullen odsunął się od Johna, a Sherlock znów zaczął oddychać. Musiał zrobić tak, żeby Cullen dalej interesował się nim. Musiał jakoś skupić na sobie jego uwagę, bo myśl, że ten wariat miałby dotknąć Johna, była nie do zniesienia. Obserwował jego twarz, kiedy podchodził z powrotem do niego.

— Domyślam się, że ta bratnia dusza nie ma…

Cullen zrobił obrót, entuzjastycznie zamachnął się szpicrutą i uderzył Sherlocka w okrwawione plecy. Łamigłówka wypadła Sherlockowi z rąk, a on zdusił krzyk, chociaż nie do końca mu się to udało, i rzucił się odbudowywać swoje mechanizmy obronne. Zanim zdążył dojść do siebie, Cullen zamachnął się jeszcze raz. I jeszcze.

— Aleś ty ciekawski. Nieładnie, Sherlock. To tak, jakbyś gadał przy stole o tym, kto z kim spał. Nikt cię nigdy nie nauczył manier, świrze?

Sherlock usłyszał, Jak John robi wdech przez ściśnięte gardło, i szybko odwrócił twarz, zaciskając zęby i powieki. _Cicho bądź, idioto, nie daj mu zobaczyć…_

— O, nie, nie wstydź się! — Cullen złapał Sherlocka za włosy i zmusił go do zwrócenia twarzy z powrotem w stronę Johna. — John spał tak długo; jestem pewny, że chce cię teraz zobaczyć. Tyle z tego przegapił. — Wrócił do bicia go z energią, której Sherlock by się po nim nie spodziewał, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że niewątpliwie zniósł tu na dół i jego, i Johna. Jak dotąd nigdzie nie było ani śladu Pete’a i… i… wszelkie pozostałości spójnego myślenia się rozwiały. Spróbował raz jeszcze się skupić, odbudować strukturę, ale odkrył, że może tylko wyrzucać z siebie z jękiem, pół na pół na wdechu nieskładne sylaby, które w niczym nie przypominały już układu okresowego.

— Przestań. — Brzmiało to tak, jakby John miał w krtani piasek. — Zostaw go! Jak ma ci u diabła otworzyć tę łamigłówkę, jak go zabijesz?

— Zabiję? — Cullen zrobił sobie przerwę. — Oczywiście że go nie zabiję, John. To by nie było w moim interesie. — Znowu wyciągnął telefon. — Spójrz na mnie, Sherlock.

Sherlock podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Nie popatrzył na Cullena. Popatrzył na Johna. Musiał popatrzeć na Johna, potrzebował tego. John bez słowa odpowiedział mu wzrokiem. Twarz miał ściągniętą w bólu, jakby sam też został pobity. Ta empatia uzdrowiciela mogła tu jeszcze Johna zabić, ale zobaczenie jej było teraz jak powietrze dla tonącego.

— Na mnie, powiedziałem! — Cullen wymierzył kolejny cios, a Sherlock skulił się trochę i posłuchał. Cullen pstryknął jeszcze jedno zdjęcie.

— Ty – pojebana – świnio.

Sherlock stłumił jęk. No cóż, John w pełni odzyskał władzę nad strunami głosowymi. Zanim Sherlock zdążył choćby spróbować naprawić szkodę, Cullen już kucnął przed Johnem, wtykając mu tę cholerną szpicrutę pod brodę.

— To było niegrzeczne — powiedział cicho Cullen.

— Było zgodne z prawdą — odparował John. — Zostaw go w spokoju.

— John — wtrącił ostro Sherlock.

Zapiszczał telefon Cullena i Sherlock wstrzymał oddech. Do jakiego stopnia pracodawca Cullena nad nim panował? Jeśli był to ten, którego Sherlock o to podejrzewał, to może w stopniu akurat, akurat wystarczającym, żeby Cullen nie zerwał się ze smyczy. Żeby John przeżył.

Cullen wpatrywał się Johnowi w twarz przez może jakąś sekundę, po czym ujął w dłonie jego głowę i walnął nią w stojące za nim żelastwo. John osunął się bezwładnie, nieprzytomny.

Sherlock szarpnął się bezsensownie w jego stronę; nie udało mu się powstrzymać.

— John…

— Wracaj do roboty. — Cullen wstał i wyszedł do tunelu, prowadzącego na powierzchnię, wyciągając telefon. — I naucz kolegę dobrych manier.

 

***

 

— John.

John skrzywił się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Boże, obcięcie głowy przyniosłoby mu _taką_ ulgę. Przejrzał najświeższe wspomnienia w poszukiwaniu wyjaśnienia tego bólu i je znalazł.

— Och. — Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu. Sherlock siedział nie dalej niż pięć stóp od niego. Ręce miał założone za coś, co wyglądało na jakieś żelazne ustrojstwo z epoki wiktoriańskiej, a nadgarstki spięte ciasno kajdankami. Jego koszula leżała na ziemi obok niego. Był posiniaczony, cały brudny i, dzięki Bogu, żywy. — Sherlock. — Wróciła mu reszta wspomnień i trochę za szybko pochylił się do przodu. — Aua. Cholera. Jak się trzymasz?

— Jak _ja_ się trzymam? Czyś ty postradał rozum? — Sherlock oddychał trochę zbyt gwałtownie. — Mógł cię zabić.

— Żadnych krzyków, proszę. Moja głowa jeszcze nie zdecydowała, czy dalej siedzi na karku. — John zamrugał, próbując pozbyć się mroczków. — Mam powtórzyć pytanie?

Sherlock posłał mu spojrzenie czystej irytacji.

— To powierzchowne obrażenia.

— Tak dla jasności, chyba rozumiesz, że nie wszystkie, które nie są śmiertelne, liczą się jako powierzchowne?

— Nie prowokuj go więcej. Rozumiesz mnie?

John odwrócił wzrok. Ten temat nie był do dyskusji.

— Doskonale. Gdzie jesteśmy?

— W jednej z maszynowni starej śluzy powodziowej na Fleet. Niedaleko jej głównego koryta.

— W czasie ulewy.

— O, tak.

John zrobił krzywą minę.

— Cudownie. Czy Cullen wie, co się przypuszczalnie będzie działo?

— Nie sądzę. Nie jest londyńczykiem, a może to dziwne, ale jakoś nie mam ochoty go uświadamiać.

— Dokąd on polazł?

— Usłyszeć głos swego pana.

John posłał Sherlockowi ostre spojrzenie, ale nie zapytał. Przecież chyba wiedział. Sherlock musiał wiedzieć, z kim rozmawia Cullen.

— Cały czas gadają — ciągnął Sherlock ze wzrokiem utkwionym w drzwiach. — Myślę, że Cullen zaskoczył pracodawcę tą małą przygodą.

— On tylko chciał pudełko.

— Tak mi się wydaje. Teraz Cullen próbuje go udobruchać.

Johnowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

— Tymi zdjęciami.

— Mmmmm. Przecież mówił, że mają podobne zainteresowania. — Sherlock wyrwał się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na Johna. — A teraz mnie posłuchaj.

— Nie zaczynaj — powiedział cicho John. — Po prostu… nie zaczynaj.

Sherlock nachylił się do przodu.

— Musisz się dowiedzieć, jak masz wyjść z tego żywy.

— Wiem dokładnie, jak mógłbym wyjść z tego żywy. — John spróbował nie podnosić głosu, ale mu się to nie udało. — To z dopilnowaniem, żeby ktoś inny wyszedł z tego żywy, mam kłopoty. Na miłość Boską, pomóż mi _przy tym_.

Sherlock wziął trzęsący się oddech i znieruchomiał. W ciszy, która zapadła, John też to usłyszał; ktoś szedł, brodząc w płytkiej wodzie.

— Wrócił — szepnął Sherlock. — John…

— Łamigłówka — odszepnął John.

Sherlock zacisnął szczęki i podniósł to cholerstwo. John popuścił wodze fantazji i wyobraził sobie, jak brutalnie rąbie je na kawałki.

Cullen przystanął w drzwiach, przyglądając się im obu.

— Podniesione głosy? Troszkę się pogryźliśmy, co?

John nie odrywał wzroku od dłoni Sherlocka, wędrujących z gracją po drewnianym przedmiocie. Cullen stanął nad Sherlockiem.

— Nie widzę, żebyś zrobił większe postępy, Sherlock.

— Bo nie zrobiłem — powiedział Sherlock nic nie wyrażającym głosem.

— Rozczarowujesz mnie. — Cullen zerknął na Johna. — To o to były te krzyki, John? O to, że ty też się rozczarowałeś?

— Nie. — John na niego nie spojrzał.

— Nikt by cię nie winił. Proszę bardzo, twoje życie zawisło na włosku, a wielki Sherlock Holmes nie potrafi rozwiązać łamigłówki zaprojektowanej dla przeciętnie inteligentnych dzieci. Albo nie chce jej rozwiązać i nie przejmuje się tym, co ci zrobię.

— Przejmuję się — powiedział cicho Sherlock, nie podnosząc wzroku znad łamigłówki. John miał nadzieję, że powiedział to na użytek Cullena, bo myśl, że Sherlock miałby nie wiedzieć, jak bardzo John ufa w jego zdolność przejmowania się, szarpała go boleśnie za wnętrzności.

— A co ma powiedzieć, nie? Nie jest przecież zdolny do żadnych prawdziwych uczuć. Taka ułomność.

— Bagram? Czy Abu Ghraib? — spytał John, obracając głowę na tyle, żeby spojrzeć temu gadowi w oczy.

Cullen uniósł brwi.

— O, bardzo dobrze, John. Bardzo dobrze.

— Wywalili cię, co? No, przecież są jakieś granice. To już nie to, co kiedyś. Teraz nawet najemnik nie może się zabawić, żeby jakiś zasrany patriota na niego nie doniósł.

Uśmiech Cullena był lodowaty.

— Sherlock, masz pięć minut. Potem odrąbię ci dłoń.

Sherlock zacisnął szczęki i nie odpowiedział. John zacisnął usta, próbując się skupić. Niesamowite, jacy oni byli do siebie podobni, ten gnojek i jego szef. Fakt, że jeden z nich wolał kanały, a drugi jedwabne garnitury, zupełnie nie przesłaniał tej małej prawdy. Po jednym pewnym strzale na każdego z nich, tylko tyle chciał John.

Cullen zaśmiał się cicho.

— Szkoda, że się nie widzisz. Myślisz o zastrzeleniu mnie, zgadza się?

— Tak. — Samo powiedzenie tego przynosiło ulgę. Cullen musiał odnosić w swoim fachu wielkie sukcesy, zanim przesłuchiwanie więźniów – i trochę więcej niż samo przesłuchiwanie – zaczęło sprawiać mu za dużą przyjemność. John zobaczył, jak dłonie Sherlocka na sekundę gubią rytm, a potem wracają do pracy.

— Morderstwo, John? Naprawdę mógłbyś to zrobić?

— Zabijałem już lepszych od ciebie.

Cullen znów się zaśmiał i kucnął przed Johnem.

— Nie wątpię. Ale żeby dla niego? Mieszkałeś z nim. Wiesz, jaki on jest.

— Tak. — John spojrzał nad ramieniem Cullena, jakby go tam nie było. Sherlock podniósł głowę i wlepił w niego wzrok. — Wiem dokładnie, jaki on jest.

— Weź, John. Jeśli wiesz, jak to otworzyć, a nie mówisz mi z jakiegoś poczucia źle ulokowanej lojalności, to czas przestać się jej trzymać. On nie jest tego wart. Dawniej zostałby poddany eutanazji.

Och. John odetchnął. Och, facet właśnie wyraźnie ułatwił mu zadanie. Czując to, czując tę ulgę, John roześmiał się szczekliwie, po czym podniósł nogę i tak mocno, jak potrafił, kopnął Cullena prosto w krocze. Cullen zawył i zwinął się w kłębek, osłaniając rękami urażone takim potraktowaniem narządy płciowe.

— A ty zostałbyś dawniej wywałaszony — poinformował go rzeczowo John. — Witamy w wieku dwudziestym pierwszym.

Sherlock upuścił łamigłówkę z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy.

— John — powiedział ochryple.

— Zabiję! Zabiję cię, kurwa! — Cullen raz po raz próbował bez powodzenia stanąć na nogi.

— Pewnie że wiem, jak to otworzyć — powiedział John ze spokojem, którego zdecydowanie, absolutnie nie czuł. — Ale nie ma potrzeby tego otwierać dla takiego żałosnego wypierdka jak ty. Człowiek musi być _naprawdę_ do niczego, żeby nie chcieli go nawet do torturowania ludzi za pieniądze. Powiedz szefowi, że chcę z nim gadać.

Zataczając się, Cullen wstał i zachwiał się do tyłu, nie odrywając oczu od twarzy Johna.

— Chyba śnisz, zasrany patrioto. Zanim z tobą skończę…

— Ależ ty nawijasz — zauważył John z nieudawaną pogardą. — Nawija taki i nawija, a do roboty się nie garnie.

Cullen wydał z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany warkot i praktycznie rzucił się na stos skrzynek, prawie się przy tym przewracając o wypełnioną czymś pięciolitrową plastikową baryłkę. Zaczął grzebać wśród przedmiotów, na przyjrzenie się którym John się dotąd nie zdobył.

— On nie wie, jak to otworzyć — warknął Sherlock. Napinał kajdanki tak mocno, że nadgarstki zaczęły mu krwawić. — Dajesz z siebie robić głupka, co mnie wcale nie dziwi. — Sherlock kopnął łamigłówkę w stronę Cullena. — No, to chodź. Odrąb mi tę rękę; dużo ci z tego przyjdzie.

Ku ogromnej uldze Johna Cullen go zignorował. Wziął do ręki coś, co John natychmiast rozpoznał jako pręt z tytanu chirurgicznego, podszedł długim krokiem z powrotem do Johna i uklęknął obok.

— Nabrałeś od tego świra fatalnych manier. — Zaczął zdejmować Johnowi lewy but.

— O, świetnie — stwierdził John, wbijając wzrok w Sherlocka, który dalej zdzierał sobie skórę z przegubów dłoni, próbując uwolnić się z kajdanek. — Zawsze podziwiałem maniery Sherlocka.

Sherlock posłał mu zadziwiające spojrzenie: były w nim ból, zaskoczenie, rozbawienie i jeszcze coś, czego John do końca nie rozpoznał – wszystko w jednym.

— John, powiedz mu prawdę. Powiedz mu!

Cullen ściągnął Johnowi but i skarpetkę i przytrzymał gołą stopę, jakby ją sobie oglądał.

— Ile jest kości w ludzkiej stopie, doktorze?

— Czy wy wszyscy uczycie się tych tekstów z tej samej książki? — John wzdrygnął się, kiedy Cullen wykręcił mu stopę z precyzją, sugerującą, że całkiem dobrze zna się na anatomii. — Dwadzieścia sześć.

Cullen się uśmiechnął.

— Aż tyle? To może trochę potrwać.

— Chciałbym, żebyś coś zrozumiał — powiedział Sherlock dziwnie monotonnym głosem. — Oceniłeś mnie najzupełniej prawidłowo. Rzeczywiście _nie jestem normalny_ i zapewniam cię, że jeżeli to zrobisz, to nie wyjdziesz z tego pomieszczenia żywy.

John zamknął oczy, kiedy Cullen uniósł pręt, zapamiętując, żeby przekazać Sherlockowi, jeśli kiedyś będzie miał szansę to zrobić, że on też potrafi być przerażający. Poczuł ruch podnoszącego pręt Cullena, a potem oślepiające uderzenie, kiedy trafił go nim w podeszwę, łamiąc pierwszą z kości śródstopia.

John nie wrzasnął. Starał się, jak mógł, ale nie udało mu się powstrzymać zduszonego okrzyku, który sam wydarł mu się z gardła, kiedy głowa odskoczyła mu do tyłu. O Boże, bolało – chociaż nie aż tak, jak bolałoby patrzenie znowu, jak ten potwór bije Sherlocka. John znał swoje granice i wiedział, że tego już więcej nie zniesie.

— Nie żyjesz — powiedział Sherlock.

Cullen upuścił stopę Johna na podłogę; Zaskoczony, John zachłysnął się z bólu i otworzył oczy, Cullen podchodził do Sherlocka. Nie. Nie, nie, nie…

— Co, kości ci się skończyły? — zachrypiał John, naciągając łańcuszek kajdanek i wychylając się do przodu.

— Dość mam twojego pyskowania — powiedział Cullen do Sherlocka, sięgając do kieszeni płaszcza.

John nie widział nic oprócz tego noża, tego cholernego noża, nie, nie, _Sherlock_ …

— Przyszedłeś mi wyciąć język? — zapytał szyderczo Sherlock.

— To później. — Kiedy Cullen wyjął zamiast tego chusteczkę, John poczuł taką ulgę, że rozluźniły mu się wszystkie mięśnie. — Teraz chcę, żebyś poświęcił mi swoją pełną i niepodzielną uwagę, kiedy będę ci okaleczał kumpla. — Złapał Sherlocka za włosy i spróbował wepchnąć mu chusteczkę do ust, ale on z szarpnięciem odsunął głowę. Warcząc wściekle, Cullen pchnął Sherlocka całym ciałem na podłogę i tam go przygwoździł. Jego długi płaszcz spływał na ciało Sherlocka jak skrzydła sępa. Wetknął mu chusteczkę do ust, tak głęboko, że John zobaczył, jak Sherlock się dławi.

— Przestań, wystarczy! Udusisz go.

— Ani mi się śni. — Cullen pozbierał się na nogi. — To też będzie później.

Sherlock usiadł z wysiłkiem. Prawą rękę miał zaciśniętą w pięść, jakby nawet w swoim obecnym stanie był gotowy Cullena zaatakować.

John przyjrzał mu się jeszcze raz bez pośpiechu, zapamiętując go, po czym zamknął oczy i odchylił się do tyłu, kiedy Cullen znów przy nim uklęknął. Zacisnął zęby, kiedy Cullen szarpnął go za stopę, skręcając ją i zadając mu przy tym ogromny ból.

— No. Jedna z głowy, zostało dwadzieścia pięć. — Tym razem przesunął kciukiem w górę po stopie, zatrzymując się na kości skokowej. John wziął chwiejny oddech. To nie będzie łatwe. To była twarda kość. Jedno uderzenie jej nie zmiażdży. A potem Cullen był w ruchu. John poczuł spowodowany ciosem nieznaczny ruch powietrza, zanim poczuł samo uderzenie. I tym razem wrzasnął; wrażenie było takie, jakby ktoś rozrywał mu całą stopę. Zdławił wrzask, zastanawiając się, jak długo uda mu się zachować choćby tyle kontroli. _Boże. Sherlock._

— O, jak ładnie. Mój szef byłby tobą zachwycony. Popatrz na mnie, John. — Próbując zapanować nad oddechem, John zmusił się do otworzenia oczu. Cullen miał w ręku swój aparat. — Uśmiech — powiedział.

— Odwal się — wychrypiał John, kiedy błysnął flesz. Flesz zrobił mu też coś dziwnego ze wzrokiem; mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył, jak za Cullenem stoi Sherlock. Potrzebował całych dwóch sekund, żeby zrozumieć, że to nie halucynacja.

Sherlock podniósł plastikową baryłkę, o którą Cullen potknął się kilka minut temu, odwrócił ją do góry dnem i wylał Cullenowi na głowę jakiś bezbarwny płyn o ostrym zapachu. Nafta, To była nafta do lampy.

Plując śliną, Cullen skoczył na równe nogi i odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka, który machnął mu przed nosem zapaloną lampą. Cullen zamarł. John ponownie poczuł, jak schodzi mu napięcie ze wszystkich mięśni. Wiedział, że ma na twarzy szeroki, głupi uśmiech, i nic go to nie obchodziło.

— Sherlock.

— Jednym z mankamentów takiego nastrojowego świetlenia jest fakt, że potrzebne do niego paliwo tak łatwo się ulatnia. — Sherlock miał głos jak lód. — Wystarczyłaby jedna iskra.

Cullen gapił się na pozbawioną wszelkiego wyrazu twarz Sherlocka, jakby mu odebrało mowę.

— Rzuć telefon.

Cullen go rzucił.

— I całą broń.

Cullen gorączkowymi ruchami zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach. Wyjął nóż i pistolet, które upuścił Sherlockowi u stóp.

— Nie — powiedział. — Nie rób tego.

Sherlockowi coś błysnęło w oczach.

— Dobrze ci radzę, żebyś się nie odzywał. Teraz się od niego odsuń.

Cullen wycofał się powoli w stronę drzwi.

— Nie tam — warknął Sherlock i szarpnął głową w przeciwnym kierunku. — Tam.

Cullen usłuchał, cofając się, póki nie oparł się plecami o słup, do którego jeszcze przed chwilę przykuty był Sherlock. Sherlock poszedł za nim, obrócił go.

— Ręce na plecy. — Kiedy Cullen posłusznie przekładał ręce na plecy, John widział, jak mu się one trzęsą; Sherlock zatrzasnął na nim zakrwawione kajdanki, nie siląc się na żadną delikatność.

— Być może jeżeli przeżyjesz, zapamiętasz sobie, że to podstawowy błąd, spinać ręce z przodu komuś, kto ma choć najmniejszy powód, żeby chcieć uciec. Takiej niestaranności towarzyszą zwykle same pechowe wypadki. A teraz na kolana i nie ruszaj się stamtąd. — Cullen osunął się na kolana.

Sherlock odsunął się od niego i szybko podszedł do Johna, podnosząc po drodze swoją koszulę.

— Nic ci nie jest? — Głos miał ciepły i zniecierpliwiony, a twarz łagodną; jakby zmienił się w innego człowieka. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni jakiś mały srebrny przedmiot i sięgnął Johnowi za plecy. — _Nic ci nie jest?_

— Nic — wyszeptał John, otrząsając się z osłupienia. Roześmiał się trochę. — Nic mi nie jest. Jakim cudem…

— Opróżniłem mu kieszeń płaszcza, kiedy mnie kneblował. Dureń miał w niej kluczyk.

John poczuł, jak kajdanki zsuwają mu się z rąk, i z westchnieniem ulgi wyciągnął obolałe ręce przed siebie.

— Jesteś… absolutnie niesamowity.

— Łatwo na tobie zrobić wrażenie. — Sherlock pochylił się nad stopą Johna. — Nawet nie będę pytał, jak noga. Możemy ją jakoś obwiązać, żeby nie pogorszyć sprawy?

— Gdybym miał czym…

— Weź to. — Sherlock zaczął drzeć koszulę. — Musimy stąd iść. Słyszysz to?

John wytężył słuch. Woda. O wiele za dużo wody.

— Musimy się przez to przedostać, żeby stąd wyjść?

— Przedostać się przez co? — zapytał Cullen, obracając głowę. — O czym wy mówicie?

Sherlock nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Ostatni raz byłem tu, jak miałem dwanaście lat.

John zamrugał.

— Bawiłeś się w kanałach, jak miałeś…

— Nie bawiłem się. Szukałem ciał. — Sherlock podał Johnowi kilka pasów materiału i darł dalej. — Oczywiście się zgubiłem. Ale był wstyd. Dasz radę iść?

John wziął oddech i zaczął obwiązywać sobie stopę, co w sumie przypominało ponowne miażdżenie jej.

— Pójdę. Nie wiem, jak szybko… — Na chwilę przerwał, łapczywie pijąc ustami powietrze, kiedy ból przybrał na sile, po czym trzęsącymi się rękami wiązał dalej. — Co może stanowić pewien problem, skoro uciekamy przed falą powodziową. Może powinieneś pomyśleć, czy…

— Falą powodziową? — Cullen z narastającym przerażeniem wbił wzrok w drzwi.

— Niczego… — Sherlockowi przerwał dzwonek telefonu Cullena.

Na widok miny przyjaciela Johnowi zabrakło tchu w piersiach.

— Chcesz, żebym odebrał?

Sherlock prędko chwycił telefon i od razu zaczął mówić; było oczywiste, że wie, kto dzwoni.

— On zrobił krzywdę Johnowi — powiedział głosem, który przeciąłby stal. — Właśnie popełniłeś największy błąd w życiu. Zacznij uciekać. — Rozłączył się i zaczął wybierać inny numer.

Johnowi opadła szczęka.

— Sherlock…

Sherlock władczym gestem uniósł dłoń, domagając się ciszy, i John zamknął usta.

— Jesteśmy w kanałach w pobliżu głównego biegu Fleet. Zrób z tym coś. — Po czym Sherlock rzucił telefonem przez drzwi, tak że wylądował w głębokiej na kilka cali wodzie, która płynęła już korytarzem. Telefon podskoczył i zniknął. Oniemiały, John patrzył, jak tonie.

Sherlock podszedł do Cullena i z szarpnięciem podciągnął go do pozycji stojącej.

— Jeżeli nie chcesz się utopić, pokażesz nam, jak stąd wyjść.

— Utopić? Co do cholery…

Sherlock podniósł z podłogi jego pistolet.

— Nie mam czasu wyjaśniać ci historii i budowy londyńskich kanałów. Zaprowadzisz nas do najbliższej studzienki. Ale już.

— Żebyście mnie zabili, jak tam dojdziemy?

— Wolałbyś zostać zabity tutaj? — Sherlock uniósł broń z miną człowieka, który zamierza jej użyć.

Cullen natychmiast odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę drzwi. Jego długi płaszcz rozwiał się za nim szeroko i zanim John zdążył krzyknąć ostrzegawczo, facet przewrócił lampę. Zapalił się jak pochodnia i z wrzaskiem popędził na ślepo do drzwi, wpadając po drodze na wszystko, tylko nie na nie.

John poderwał się z podłogi, rzucił na Cullena i przepchnął go przez drzwi, tak że ten wylądował w lodowatej, wartkiej, głębokiej na jakieś sześć cali wodzie. Płomienie zgasły prawie natychmiast i cały tunel pogrążył się w mroku. John obrócił Cullena, szukając na potwornie spalonym ciele tętna. Przez chwilę trzepotało mu się pod palcami, ale zaraz ustało. Dopiero wtedy John zorientował się, że Sherlock klęczy obok niego w ciemnościach, obejmując go obiema rękami.

— Nie żyje — stwierdził John.

— Popatrzyłeś się? — Był to ledwo szept, ale i tak odbił się echem od cegieł.

— Nie — odpowiedział bezbarwnym głosem John, podnosząc ręce. — Nie, tylko się trochę… przypiekłem. Nie rozumiem. Nie powinien nie żyć, powinien… — Przesunął rękami po ciele Cullena, żeby zbadać mu głowę, ale nie wyczuwał tam żadnych obrażeń. Zjechał rękami na jego korpus i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu natrafił na jakiś przedmiot, wystający mu po lewej stronie z piersi. — Och, dobry Boże. Miał jeszcze jeden nóż.

— Jednak udało mu się wyjść z pomieszczenia — powiedział jadowitym tonem Sherlock. — Nie jestem w formie. — Pomógł Johnowi wstać. — W porządku?

— Jeszcze nie, ale będzie. — John poczuł, jak nurt ciągnie go za nogi i dał krok w bok, żeby się z niego uwolnić. — Jak twoje plecy?

— Domyślam się, że będę miał jutro parę siniaków. Dasz radę iść?

— Dałbym radę, gdybym widział drogę przed sobą.

— Cullen miał w tych swoich zabawkach latarkę. Zaczekaj.

John przeniósł ciężar ciała na zdrową nogę i oparł się oboma rękami o ścianę tunelu; tymczasem Sherlock zniknął z powrotem w maszynowni. Boże, co za noc. Maszynownię zalało światło wyraźnie rozpoznawalne jako elektryczne i John westchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej nie będą musieli błądzić zalewanymi wodą tunelami po ciemku.

Wrócił Sherlock i podszedł do Johna, brodząc w wodzie.

— Zrób coś dla mnie i przechowaj mi to pod koszulą — poprosił i podał mu łamigłówkę.

John przyjrzał mu się nieufnie.

— Zastanawiałeś się nad taką możliwością, że ciąży na nią klątwa?

Sherlock uniósł brew.

— Wykluczone. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym tak myśleć.

— Oj, dawaj to. — John zabrał Sherlockowi pudełko i upchnął sobie pod koszulą. — Następne będą szczury-olbrzymy albo aligatory.

— Spędzasz za dużo czasu w internecie. — Sherlock zaofiarował mu ramię, a jeden kącik ust powędrował mu krzywo do góry.

— Spowolnię cię do żółwiego tempa. — John mocno chwycił ramię Sherlocka, starając się złapać równowagę. — Wydaje mi się, czy ta woda robi się coraz głębsza?

— Nie wydaje ci się. — Sherlock poświecił w obie strony w głąb tunelu. — Żadnych oznaczeń. Ale jestem w miarę pewny, że główne koryto Fleet jest w tę stronę. Tam będzie więcej wody, ale i więcej wyjść na powierzchnię.

— Dobra, to chodźmy.

Sherlock obrzucił go lekko zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

— Powiedziałem „w miarę pewny”.

— Twoje „w miarę pewny” jest lepsze niż „absolutnie pewny” większości ludzi. Jeśli stan wody zacznie się robić za wysoki, możemy spróbować z drugiej strony.

Sherlock wypuścił powietrze z płuc i wyprostował plecy.

— Dobrze.

— No chyba że będą aligatory, bo jak będą aligatory, to pomyliłeś się straszliwie i od tej pory to ja układam plany.

W nagrodę John usłyszał cichy śmiech.

— Przyjąłem do wiadomości. Chodź, John.

 

***

 

Jak na gust Sherlocka Cullen zginął o wiele za szybko. Sam widok Johna, kuśtykającego dzielnie obok niego ze ściągniętą twarzą i zaciśniętymi zębami, wystarczył, żeby Sherlock gorąco pożałował, że nie przykuł tego chodzącego stosu ekskrementów do tego cholernego słupa i go nie podpalił. Powinien był długo, naprawdę długo krzyczeć. A Seb Wilkes powinien to usłyszeć. Tak, To by była lekcja dla pana Wilkesa. Może by się nauczył, że nie każdego mężczyznę, kobietę czy – od czasu do czasu – dziecko wolno mu wykorzystywać do zaspokojenia swoich potrzeb.

John poślizgnął się i kurczowo chwycił się ręki Sherlocka, a przez jego zdeterminowane milczenie przedarł się cichy, stłumiony okrzyk bólu. Sherlock złapał go pod obie ręce, klnąc bezgłośnie. Szlam, który tu na dole pokrywał każdą powierzchnię, sprawiał, że nawet sprawnemu człowiekowi ciężko się szło, a co dopiero takiemu, który miał zmiażdżoną stopę. Szli od prawie godziny, a John pierwszy raz wydał odgłos, który choć przypominałby skargę.

— Przepraszam. — tchnął John, mocno trzymając się ramion Sherlocka. — Wyrwało mi się.

— Na litość Boską, John — zazgrzytał zębami Sherlock. — Nie przepraszaj.

John oparł głowę o pierś Sherlocka.

— Dwie minuty.

Sherlock położył mu dłoń na potylicy i ośmielił się pogłaskać go po mokrych włosach. Uspokoiło go ciche westchnienie Johna.

John rozpaczliwie potrzebował odpoczynku, a nie było gdzie odpocząć. Poziom wody nadal się podnosił. Sięgała im już do bioder. a narastający smród mówił Sherlockowi, że zaczęły się przelewać kanały ściekowe. Niedługo będą brodzić w rozcieńczonych ściekach, a na domiar złego zbliżał się przypływ. Musieli się stąd wydostać, a każda studzienka, na jaką jak dotąd trafili, była przegrodzona żelazną kratką albo zamkniętą klapą. Najwyraźniej wybrał złą trasę. Kolejny raz.

John wypuścił powietrze z płuc i popatrzył na niego; Sherlock pośpiesznie zabrał rękę z jego włosów. Boże, John wyglądał na gorzej niż wykończonego. Poruszał się tylko siłą woli.

— Wyglądasz okropnie — zauważył John.

— Dziękuję. Miałem powiedzieć to samo o tobie.

— Jak tam plecy?

— Fantas…

— Pokaż. — John zabrał mu latarkę. — Obróć się.

— John…

— A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, pozwól, że pogratuluję ci tego, jak świetnie to do tej pory przede mną ukrywałeś.

— Nie mamy czasu…

— Brawo będę bił później. Obróć się.

A niech go. Powinien wiedzieć, że akurat na tej strategii za daleko nie zajedzie. John był za dobrym lekarzem, żeby przymknąć na to oko. Sherlock się odwrócił.

Cisza, potem niewypowiedzianie delikatny dotyk.

— To… To są rany od noża.

— To…

— Jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz „powierzchowne obrażenia”… — Johnowi załamał się głos. — Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? Jak długo on…

— Nie tak długo.

— Bardzo wydajne wykorzystanie czasu. — Johnowi stwardniał głos. — Źle zrobiłem, że nie dałem mu się palić dalej.

— Czegoś takiego byś nie zrobił — powiedział cicho Sherlock.

— Tak myślisz? — Zanim Sherlock zdążył odpowiedzieć, John przeszedł do następnej kwestii. — Potrzebujesz szwów, zastrzyku przeciwtężcowego i antybiotyków, nie wspominając już o środkach przeciwbólowych.

— Nie jest tak źle. — Sherlock obrócił się z powrotem i uwolnił Johna od latarki. Na widok miny Johna prawie się rozkleił. — Dodajmy to do listy rzeczy, których _ty_ potrzebujesz, dobrze?

— Jesteś najgorszym pacjentem w dziejach ludzkości.

— Dziękuję. — Sherlock raz jeszcze wziął Johna pod rękę. — W porządku?

John zaczerpnął powietrza i wyprostował ramiona.

— W porządku. Próbujmy dalej. — Ruszyli znów naprzód. Sherlock uważał na wszelkie oznaki tego, że John gdzieś źle stanął. Chodzenie i bez tego musiało mu sprawiać piekielny ból. John patrzył prosto przed siebie. — Woda szybko przybiera. Jakieś znaki, że zbliżamy się do głównego biegu?

— Nie sądziłem… — Sherlock z irytacją usłyszał, jak łamie mu się głos. — Myślałem, że do tego czasu już go znajdę.

John zatrzymał się i obrócił ku niemu.

— Wydostaniesz nas stąd.

— Przypływ…

— Wiem, Sherlock. Wiem. Ale nad przypływem władzy nie ma nawet Sherlock Holmes. — John wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie odgarnął Sherlockowi z czoła mokre włosy.

To był taki drobiazg jak na coś, co miałoby go oszołomić, sprawić, że zapatrzy się na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę jak idiota. Ale oszołomiło go. Sherlockowi przyszło do głowy, że John oszałamia go regularnie, ale on zawsze przypisywał to sporadycznym anomaliom. Najwyraźniej pomylił się w ocenie sytuacji. Był zupełnym kretynem. Wolno wyciągnął rękę, żeby też pogłaskać Johna po włosach. John uśmiechnął się do niego powoli.

— Wariat — powiedział czule. Znów złapał Sherlocka za łokieć i obrócił się twarzą w głąb tunelu. — Chodźmy.

Ledwo Sherlock dał krok do przodu, a już to poczuł: otaczające ich echa zaczęły dochodzić z większej odległości, powietrze krążyło inaczej, woda, w której szli, nie płynęła już cała w jedną stronę. Uniósł latarkę wyżej i szybko omiótł wzrokiem ściany i łukowate sklepienie. Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, wyszli z tuneli o okrągłym przekroju do wielkiego, przykrytego takim właśnie sufitem głównego koryta. Cegły Bazalgette’a aż lśniły w świetle latarki dwadzieścia stóp nad ich głowami.

— Dobry Boże — powiedział cicho John. — To jest prawie piękne.

Sherlock prychnął. Tylko John Watson mógł dostrzec coś pięknego w ścieku.

— Pomnik, którym Londyn upamiętnił Wielki Smród.

— To było genialne dzieło inżynierii lądowej. Nie żeby miało mi być przykro, że zostawię je odpowiednio daleko za sobą.

— Nic nie sprawi mi większej przyjemności niż to, że znajdziesz się od niego tak daleko, jak to możliwe w 221 b. — Jakieś dziwne załamanie światła sprawiło, że Sherlock zamrugał i opuścił latarkę. Kiedy zapatrzył się w górę, stwierdził, że zjawisko nie ustąpiło. — Widzisz? — Wskazał palcem to coś, najwyraźniej jakiś miraż.

John z wrażenia wstrzymał oddech.

— To światło dzienne — powiedział.

— Właz. — Sherlock pomógł Johnowi przejść kawałek dalej w głąb tunelu, tak żeby mógł stanąć w słabym świetle, rozproszonym przez dwadzieścia stóp ciemności. — _Otwarty_ właz.

— Dalej pada. — John zamknął oczy i wystawił twarz na krople deszczu.

Sherlock poświecił do góry; z ceglanego muru wystawały zardzewiałe uchwyty. Pierwszy z nich był jakieś sześć stóp nad ich głowami.

— Dolne pewnie lata temu zardzewiały tak bardzo, że odpadły. — John wyrwał mu latarkę. — Ktoś tam jest na górze. — Kilka razy włączył i wyłączył latarkę. — Sherlock zobaczył sylwetki trzech osób, zaglądających do kanału. Na pewno widzieli latarkę, nawet jeśli nie ludzi w wodzie. — Ej! — John zamachał latarką. Jedna z postaci nad ich głowami odwróciła się i szybko zniknęła.

Zakręciła się wokół nich łagodna fala, przemaczając ich do piersi, i Sherlock wziął ze świstem oddech i obrócił się gwałtownie. Poziom wody podnosił się w przerażającym tempie. Albo to już był przypływ, albo gdzieś w Londynie znowu było oberwanie chmury.

— John, powiedz mi, że umiesz pływać.

John zrobił przerwę w nadawaniu sygnałów.

— A siedzenie u wujka w łódce się liczy?

— Kurwa mać. — Następna fala opłynęła Sherlockowi szyję; usłyszał, jak John pluje. Złapał go za biodra i podniósł. — Trzymaj brodę wysoko, a usta zamknięte.

John popatrzył na niego ze złością.

— Co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery?

— Cicho bądź i dalej dawaj sygnały.

John popatrzył Sherlockowi nad głową i otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Idzie, Sherlock, idzie…

Lodowata woda przetoczyła się Sherlockowi nad głową i wyrwała mu Johna z rąk. Zrzucając samymi nogami buty, Sherlock wypłynął na powierzchnię i rozejrzał się w popłochu. John robił, co mógł, żeby go dosięgnąć, rzucając rękami i rozpaczliwie kopiąc nogami. Sherlock podpłynął do niego i objął go w pasie.

— Po prostu pracuj nogami, jeżeli dasz radę. Ręce załóż mi na szyję.

— Chryste, myślałem, że nie wypłyniesz — powiedział John, szczękając zębami i robiąc to, co Sherlock mu kazał. — Nic ci się nie stało?

— Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej. — Sherlock przeciągnął ich pod filar jednego z łuków.

— Przepraszam — wydyszał John. — Wypadła mi latarka.

— Pieprzyć latarkę. Oddychaj.

John roześmiał się słabo.

— Mówiłem ci, że ta cholerna łamigłówka jest przeklęta.

— Marna taka klątwa, która nie dała rady przywołać ani jednego aligatora.

John oparł głowę o głowę Sherlocka.

— Co dalej? — zapytał.

— Nie ruszamy się stąd. Ci ludzie na powierzchni musieli zobaczyć latarkę. Zresztą lepiej, żebyśmy nie popłynęli z prądem.

— A co tam jest?

— Wylot.

— A wylot to… miejsce, gdzie wszystko wylatuje?

John umyślnie próbował go sprowokować i Sherlock bezczelnie go przytulił, osłaniając go przed falą.

— Wylot to miejsce, gdzie razem z ilomaś tam tonami wody i ścieków wpadniemy sobie do Tamizy.

— Masz rację. Lepiej, żebyśmy nie popłynęli z prądem. — John zerknął do góry. — Ale jeśli tu zostaniemy, nie damy rady chwycić się tych szczebli niezależnie od tego, jak wysoko podejdzie woda.

— Będziemy musieli puścić się filaru w dokładnie właściwym momencie. — Sherlock zaczął szacować prędkość nurtu. — I zrobić to szybko, drugiej szansy nie będzie. Szlag. Nie mamy jak sprawdzić, jakie mocne są te uchwyty; jeśli za bardzo zardzewiały…

— To mogą się załamać. Nie byłoby lepiej poczekać na pomoc?

— Popatrz. — Sherlock odsunął się trochę na bok, żeby John mógł dobrze się przyjrzeć temu, co się działo.

John odetchnął z sykiem, patrząc, jak woda podnosi się na jego oczach; minęła już połowę drogi.

— Rozumiem. W takim razie powiem to teraz. — Sherlock drgnął, zaskoczony, kiedy John ujął w trzęsące się dłonie jego twarz. — Sherlock. To był zaszczyt. — John go puścił i rzucił się do wody.

— John! — wrzasnął Sherlock, kiedy prąd zaczął go znosić, ale John machał już rękami i nogami, niezgrabnie, ale mocno, i płynął w stronę ściany z żelaznymi uchwytami. Sherlock zobaczył, jak John wyciąga prawą rękę i łapie za najniższy szczebel, a ten się urywa.

Sherlock skoczył w nurt, mniejsza o właściwy moment, bo jeżeli John miał utonąć, to on też, inaczej to wszystko nie miało żadnego sensu. Przecież nie wróci do domu bez Johna Watsona. W tym samym momencie zobaczył, jak John wyrzuca z wody lewą rękę i chwyta następny szczebel. Ten wytrzymał. Wytrzymał. John podciągnął się do góry na tyle, żeby chwycić się następnego, i ten też wytrzymał. Odwrócił się i zaczął przeczesywać wzrokiem okolice filaru, najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu Sherlocka; szalony popłoch, który wykrzywił mu rysy w chwili, gdy zorientował się, że nigdzie go nie widzi, jakby wyrwał Sherlocka z transu, tak że zaczął płynąć.

— John! — zawołał, bojąc się, że jeśli głupek go nie zobaczy, to jeszcze spróbuje popłynąć z powrotem.

John go zauważył i było widać, jak znów zaczyna oddychać; wolną rękę wyciągnął w stronę Sherlocka. Walcząc z prądem, Sherlock prawie minął drabinkę; nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak daleko go zniosło w czasie tych kilku sekund, kiedy postanowił pójść w ślady Johna. John złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Sherlock wyciągnął do góry prawą rękę i złapał za wyższy z dwóch sprawdzonych szczebli.

— Ty cholerny gamoniu! — Sherlock złapał Johna za rękę i podprowadził ją do następnego szczebla. — Coś ty sobie myślał, do diabła?

John się podciągnął i oparł zdrową stopę na szczeblu, który był teraz tuż pod powierzchnią wody.

— Uczyłem się pływać — wyjaśnił.

— Mogłeś się utopić!

— Jeśli mamy się kłócić, moglibyśmy to zrobić na górze? Bo tu robi się trochę mokro. — Woda wirowała im wokół talii i Sherlock ustąpił, wchodząc szczebel wyżej i podciągając do góry trzęsącą się rękę Johna.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wypuszczają cię samego z domu — warknął Sherlock, kiedy podciągali się wyżej.

— Było bardzo przyjemnie.

Sherlock zerknął w dół, akurat kiedy John wyciągał z wody stopę, w którą był ranny, i obelgi uwięzły mu w gardle. Prowizoryczny bandaż zaczynał się rozwiązywać, odsłaniając posiniaczony, zakrwawiony, spuchnięty kawałek zmaltretowanego ciała. Sherlock szybko sięgnął w dół i chwycił Johna pod kolanem, podtrzymując go.

— Właź.

— Dzięki. — John posłał mu prędki uśmiech i podskoczył trochę, żeby dać zdrową stopę na następny szczebel.

Sherlock popatrzył w górę, podniesiony na duchu postępami, jakie robili. Byli już prawie na górze. Jeszcze kilka stóp, a ten koszmar się skończy. Sięgnął do następnego szczebla.

Który został mu w dłoni.

Przez chwilę gapił się na niego bezmyślnie, potem spojrzał na Johna. Woda kotłowała mu się już wokół kolan.

— Spróbuj następny — powiedział spokojnym tonem John.

Sherlock wyrzucił bezużyteczny uchwyt i naciągnął się, żeby chwycić następny. Ten się rozsypał.

— Och — szepnął z niedowierzaniem. — Nie. —Przez sekundę patrzył w dół, na Johna, a potem odsunął się na bok. — Chodź tu — powiedział niecierpliwie, podając mu rękę.

John ją złapał, wszedł te dwa szczeble wyżej i stanął obok Sherlocka. Patrzyli w idącą ku nim czarną wodę.

— No cóż — powiedział John, splatając palce z palcami Sherlocka i ściskając go za rękę. — Przynajmniej nie było aligatorów.

— John. — Sherlock miał jakieś kłopoty ze zmuszeniem krtani to działania. Woda dosięgła im do stóp. — To był zaszczyt, ale dla mnie. Od początku.

John spojrzał na niego z miną, która wyrażała chyba autentyczne zdumienie, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, coś spadło z góry między nich. Sherlock gapił się na to przez całą sekundę, nim do niego dotarło, co to jest. Lina. Ktoś rzucił im linę ratowniczą. Popatrzył do góry i zobaczył, jak wokół otwartego włazu tłoczy się kilkoro ludzi.

— Bogu dzięki — powiedział słabo John.

Sherlock pohamował taki zrodzony z czystej przekory impuls, żeby poinformować Johna, że to, co potraktował właśnie jako cud, było przypuszczalnie wynikiem działania służb ratunkowych, a nie jakiejś mitycznej istoty boskiej, życzliwej czy nie. Chwycił linę i zaczął obwiązywać nią Johna w pasie.

John popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem w oczach.

— Ej, co ty wyprawiasz? To jest dla nas obu, Sherlock, a ja nie…

— Nie będę ryzykował. Znając cię, po prostu jeszcze raz skoczysz. — Sherlock szarpnął dwa razy za linę; w tej samej chwili John zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i złapał go tak mocno, jakby jego własne życie od tego zależało.

— Ja też nie będę ryzykował. łap linę, do cholery. — Kiedy Johnowi na tym zależało, rzeczywiście potrafił człowieka nieźle nastraszyć. — No, już. Ja cię nie puszczę.

Sherlock popatrzył z góry na przyjaciela, zdezorientowany i może trochę rozbawiony. Woda podeszła im do kolan. Potem złapał linę, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy zaczęto wyciągać ją do góry, na deszcz.

Wyciągnięcie Johna i Sherlocka ze studzienki nie mogło zająć więcej niż pięć minut, ale miało się wrażenie, że trwa dużo dłużej. Teraz obaj leżeli na plecach na ulicy, mrugając w zalewającym wszystko deszczu, podczas gdy sanitariusze kręcili się wokół nich z brzękiem jak rój pszczół. Pojawiła się znajoma postać w garniturze i z rozłożonym parasolem. Sherlock stłumił najszczerszy jęk.

Oto początek dziesięcioleci upokorzeń.

— Sherlock, Sherlock — powiedział kpiąco Mycroft, pochylając się trochę nad nimi. — Żeby w twoim wieku bawić się w kanałach? Mamuś i ja naprawdę mieliśmy nadzieję, że z tego wyrosłeś.

 

***

 

— Naprawdę nie widzę, co cię tak bawi, John. Przecież nie wszedłbyś po schodach sam.

John zwalił się na kanapę, śmiejąc się tak bardzo, że aż bolały go od tego posiniaczone żebra.

— Sherlock. Wniosłeś mnie. Przeniosłeś mnie _przez próg_. — Z westchnieniem ulgi zarzucił na kanapę nogę, od kolana po palce zamkniętą w ortezie, i opadł na poduchy.

Sherlock zrobił krzywą minę i rzucił mu siatkę, w której mieli leki.

— Jak się domyślam, ten konkretny element architektoniczny ma jakieś symboliczne znaczenie w kulturze?

— A, rozumiem. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które skasowałeś.

— Chyba tak. Mam nadzieję, że nie spowodowałem międzynarodowego incydentu.

— Wątpię. Ale nie zdziw się, jeśli pani Hudson będzie ci zadawać dziwne pytania.

— Co u diabła ma z tym wspólnego pani Hudson? — Sherlock zdjął płaszcz ruchem ramion. — Podać ci coś, potrzebujesz czegoś? Bo idę wziąć porządny prysznic; u świętego Bartłomieja śmierdzi gorzej niż we Fleet.

— Niczego mi nie trzeba. Powinieneś był dać im zabandażować…

— Gdybym im dał zabandażować, nie mógłbym iść pod prysznic. — Sherlock zmierzył go kwaśnym spojrzeniem. —Jeżeli chcesz, sam możesz je później zabandażować.

To ustępstwo Johna zaskoczyło.

— Dziękuję.

— John…

— Nie będę podchodził do okien. Nikomu nie otworzę drzwi. Nie będę odbierał telefonu — wyrecytował John jak uczeń lekcję w szkole.

W nagrodę zobaczył, jak Sherlockowi drga kącik ust.

— Grzeczny chłopiec. — Sherlock zniknął w łazience.

John odczekał, aż usłyszał prysznic, pozbierał się z wysiłkiem na nogi i pokuśtykał do Sherlockowego płaszcza, klnąc przy każdym kroku. Poszperał mu w kieszeniach, znalazł łamigłówkę i kulejąc, zabrał ją do swojego biurka. Usiadł, z dolnej szuflady wyciągnął neseser z narzędziami chirurgicznymi i rozpiął w nim zamek. Miał w szpitalu dwa dni na myślenie nad tym cholerstwem i miał zamiar je otworzyć albo zginąć.

— Dobra, ty mała paskudo — powiedział cicho. — To teraz zobaczymy, co ci dolega. — Włączył stojącą na biurku lampkę i podniósł łamigłówkę do światła, obracając ją powoli. O, proszę. Jedna ze szczelin między elementami była szersza niż inne. Wyjął z zestawu najcieńszy skalpel, wsunął go w szczelinę i przesunął nim pomału. Ostrze natrafiło na opór, na coś, co nie było z drewna. Użył trochę większej siły i ze szczeliny wyskoczyła cienka jak brzytwa metalowa tasiemka, szeroka na jakieś ćwierć cala. John zapatrzył się na nią, oniemiały. Miał rację. Diabli by to wzięli, miał…

— O, brawo, doktorze.

John poderwał się na nogi, łapiąc się dla równowagi biurka, obrócił się jak fryga i zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach Mycrofta.

— Chryste! Czy ty w ogóle czasem pukasz?

Mycroft cmoknął językiem i pokręcił głową.

— Wiedziałeś, John, że Sherlock powiedział mi, że wypadło mu to gdzieś we Fleet?

— Tak — odpowiedział nieporuszonym tonem John. — I ucieszyłem się, że tak zrobił.

Mycroft uniósł brew.

— Mogę to prosić z powrotem?

— Jestem pewny, że jak Sherlock z tym skończy, z przyjemnością ci to odda. Ale na twoim miejscu miałbym nadzieję, że jednak tego nie zrobi. Jeszcze zaklinuje ci się to w przełyku albo w dupie.

Mycroft otworzył oczy trochę szerzej.

— Słucham?

John powoli usiadł z powrotem. Złapał za koniec metalowej taśmy i delikatnie wyciągnął ją z łamigłówki.

— To ty to zrobiłeś. Podrasowałeś ją tak, żeby nie dało się jej otworzyć.

— Tak, oczywiście. Gdyby złodzieje ją otworzyli, dowiedzieliby się, że odzyskaliśmy czip.

John odsunął na bok pierwszy element układanki.

— A wtedy wyrzuciliby łamigłówkę i zaszyli się w jakiejś kryjówce.

— Oczywiście.

— I nie skontaktowaliby się z szefem, żeby poprosić o instrukcje. — John wyjął drugą część. — A tobie chodziło oczywiście o ich szefa.

— Czy to małe przesłuchanie ma czemuś służyć?

— Ukartowałeś porwanie swojego brata. — John wysunął kolejny element, gratulując sobie, że nie zgniótł go w ręce.

— Bynajmniej. — Głos Mycrofta nagle zrobił się bardzo nieprzyjemny. — To było zupełnie nieprzewidziane.

— Sherlock by to przewidział. Powiedziałeś mu, że majstrowaliście przy łamigłówce?

— Nie.

— Powiedziałeś mu, o kogo wam chodzi? — John zaczął układać wyjęte z łamigłówki części w linii prostej.

— Nie.

— A przyszła ci do głowy taka możliwość, że człowiek, o którego wam chodzi, może mieć własne powody, żeby twojego brata skrzywdzić, niezwiązane z waszym cholernym czipem?

— Gdybym choć przez chwilę tak myślał, w ogóle nie zamieszałbym w to Sherlocka.

— Nie zamieszałeś go. Wykorzystałeś go. — Johnowi nie chciało się ukrywać jadu, który słychać było w jego głosie.

— Wystarczy. — Mycroft ściszył głos, który jednocześnie zrobił się lodowaty. — Doktorze, chyba powinienem panu przypomnieć, że mamy do czynienia ze sprawą istotną dla bezpieczeństwa na…

— O, tak – roześmiał się gorzko John. — Bezpieczeństwo narodowe. Ostatnia wymówka łajdaków wszędzie na świecie. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś Sherlockowi wszystkiego?

— Te informacje nie były mu potrzebne.

Tego już było za wiele. John ponownie wstał, przewracając przy tym krzesło.

— Nie były mu potrzebne? Twój brat… twój _młodszy_ brat został porwany i był torturowany, bo ty nie udostępniłeś mu _niezbędnych informacji_. Czy ty masz jakieś pojęcie, przez co ten człowiek przeszedł?

— Doktorze…

— Ten szaleniec o mało nie odrąbał Sherlockowi ręki.

Widać było wyraźnie, jak Mycroft mocniej zaciska dłoń na uchwycie parasola.

— Nie powiedział mi.

— Kiedy miał to zrobić? Spędził dwa dni w szpitalu. Gdzie ty wtedy byłeś?

— John, przecież wiesz, że Mycroft nie chodzi w teren. — John się odwrócił i zobaczył Sherlocka w piżamie i szlafroku, wycierającego sobie włosy ręcznikiem. — O, brawo, rozwiązałeś naszą łamigłówkę. Wiedziałem, że na to wpadniesz. — Sherlock zatrzymał się przy biurku Johna i wziął do ręki paseczek metalu. — Bardzo skuteczne rozwiązanie, Mycroft, moje gratulacje.

— Wiedziałeś? — zapytał zdumiony John. — Nic nie mówiłeś.

— Nie wiedziałem, póki nie prześwietliłem jej w szpitalu. — Sherlock przyjrzał mu się posępnie. — To był wyśmienity pomysł, John. Gdybyśmy wtedy zamiast do Angela poszli do świętego Bartłomieja…

U Bartłomieja mają ohydne żarcie — stwierdził z kamienną twarzą John. W nagrodę zobaczył, jak Sherlock uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

Mycroft uniósł brwi.

— Interesujące. Jak ci się to udało? Według moich źródeł przez całe dwa dni nie odstąpiłeś doktora Watsona na krok.

John posłał Sherlockowi szybkie, pełne zastanowienia spojrzenie. Sherlock był przy nim, kiedy John był przytomny, owszem, ale…

— Mam wspólnika — odparł Sherlock, wyraźnie nic sobie nie robiąc z Mycroftowej wszechwiedzy. — Zacząłem ostatnio doceniać pomoc wspólników. — Postawił krzesło Johna z powrotem. — Siadaj, John, wyglądasz tak, że gdyby tu było jakieś małe dziecko, mogłoby się przestraszyć.

John osunął się na krzesło, usiłując zignorować kłujący ból w stopie.

— Sherlock, twój brat chce łamigłówkę z powrotem.

— O, czyżby? — Sherlock omiótł Mycrofta od stóp do głów przenikliwym spojrzeniem. — Chyba jej nie dostanie.

Mycroft westchnął.

— Bądź rozsądny, Sherlock; to dowód rzeczowy.

— Masz czip. To zamierzam zatrzymać na pamiątkę po naszej przygodzie. — Sherlock zgarnął wszystkie elementy, podszedł do kominka i ułożył je na półce nad nim tak pomysłowo, jak się dało. — Proszę bardzo. Dwadzieścia sześć części. A wiesz, John, że to byłby dobry tytuł dla wpisu na twoim blogu.

John uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.

— Tej sprawy nie będę chyba opisywać — uznał.

— No ja myślę, że nie — powiedział ostro Mycroft. — Ależ masz dzisiaj dziwny humor, Sherlock. Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś, że nasz podejrzany – podejrzany o szpiegostwo – jest dalej na wolności.

John mocno zacisnął wargi. Podejrzany o szpiegostwo. Do diabła z porwaniem, pobiciem, torturami i próbą morderstwa. Pieprzony Mycroft i jego pieprzone pokręcone priorytety.

Sherlock popatrzył na Mycrofta lodowato.

— Kto jak kto, ale ja raczej nie zapomnę. Co ci mówią twoje źródła?

Mycroft wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wyjechał z kraju. Wręcz nic nie przemawia za tym, żeby miał wyjechać z miasta. Najprawdopodobniej przyjdzie po to cacko – albo po ciebie, jeśli wejdziesz mu w drogę.

John zamknął oczy, _Chryste. Sherlock._ Drgnął, zaskoczony, kiedy został złapany stanowczo za łokieć i wyciągnięty z krzesła. Otworzył oczy, chcąc zaprotestować.

— Nic mi nie…

Sherlock zaprowadził go do kanapy, podpierając go solidnie.

— Kładź się, bo ci zmiażdżę drugą stopę.

John opadł na kanapę, krzywiąc się, kiedy spróbował podnieść i wciągnąć na nią chorą nogę. Sherlock natychmiast się schylił, podniósł mu do góry obie nogi i oparł Johnowi ortezę na poduszce. Kładąc głowę na drugą poduszkę, John uchwycił jeszcze zdziwiony i może trochę rozbawiony wzrok Mycrofta, po czym znów zamknął oczy. Stwierdził, że nie ma w tej chwili siły zadawać się ze złym bratem bliźniakiem Johna Steeda.

— Zapraszam na słowo — powiedział do Mycrofta Sherlock głosem ściszonym i takim, od którego ciarki przechodziły po plecach.

John usłyszał, jak bracia wychodzą z pokoju i schodzą po schodach, rozmawiając głosami niewiele głośniejszymi od szeptu.

 

***

 

Sherlock pohamował taki impuls, żeby zepchnąć Mycrofta ze schodów.

— Ten człowiek zmaga się w tej chwili ze strasznym bólem i nie musi słyszeć…

— Naprawdę, Sherlock, rozminąłeś się z powołaniem. A byłaby z ciebie taka świetna niańka.

— Wszystkie te obrażenia John odniósł dobrowolnie i po to, żeby nie dopuścić do mojej śmierci. Mógłbyś okazać mu chociaż trochę współczucia, skoro już nie szacunek.

Mycroft przyjrzał mu się z posępną miną.

— Powiesz mi, co się właściwie wydarzyło?

— Wszelkie _potrzebne_ ci informacje już ci przekazałem — rzucił ostro Sherlock. — Ale powiem ci jeszcze jedno. Wilkes to chłopiec na posyłki. Nie ma na tym polu żadnego doświadczenia, a już na pewno nie zna zasad, jakimi rządzi się mokra robota.

Mycroft wzruszył ramionami.

— Ludzie, którzy go prowadzili, je znają i nie wątpię, że dali już wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu. Chcą dostać czip, a z tego, co wie Wilkes, on jest dalej w jego zgrabnym pudełku-łamigłówce. Które, nawiasem mówiąc, twój współpracownik…

— Przyjaciel.

— chciał mi zaklinować w odbytnicy.

Sherlock zaśmiał się krótko.

— Naprawdę? Och, brawo, John.

— Uważa chyba, że decydując się nie przekazać ci pewnych informacji, niepotrzebnie naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo.

— John ma bardzo ugruntowane opinie na temat środków niezbędnych do zapewnienia mi bezpieczeństwa. — Sherlock stanowczo odpędził wspomnienie miny, jaką miał John, zanim rzucił się w nurt Fleet.

— Rzeczywiście. — Głos Mycrofta był ledwo słyszalny.

— Słucham? — Sherlock wlepił wzrok w brata, szczerze zaskoczony.

Mycroft przez chwilę poprawiał sobie rękawiczki.

— Może twój przyjaciel ma trochę racji. Nie jestem do końca zadowolony z moich osądów w tej sprawie.

— Mycroft, upiłeś się?

— Zdaje się, że dałem się złapać na karygodnym niedbalstwie. I to takiemu Johnowi Watsonowi. Zapytał mnie, czy podejrzewałem, że człowiek, o którego nam chodzi, miał jakieś powody, żeby chcieć cię skrzywdzić, jeszcze zanim zająłeś się tą sprawą.

Zaniepokojony tą uwagą, Sherlock popatrzył z powrotem w stronę szczytu schodów. Przecież John nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Nie miał żadnych danych. Dlaczego…

— A teraz widzę, że rzeczywiście je miał.

Sherlock zapanował nad wyrazem twarzy, klnąc w myślach.

— To dawne dzieje, wszystko dawno pozałatwiane. Nie mają żadnego wpływu na…

— Czy gdybym ci powiedział, że Wilkes jest w to zamieszany, postępowałbyś tak samo?

Sherlock zawahał się, zastanowił.

— Zapewne nie.

— Przepraszam cię, Sherlock. Byłem nieostrożny.

Sherlock z wysiłkiem próbował odzyskać równowagę.

— Uratowałeś nam życie.

— Źle się stało, że to w ogóle było konieczne. Nie powinno było do tego dojść. I więcej nie dojdzie. — Mycroft zwrócił się ku drzwiom.

— Nie wszystko tu jest twoją winą, Mycroft — usłyszał Sherlock swój własny głos. — To, co zaszło w kanałach, było całkowicie poza twoją kontrolą.

— Czyżby?

Sherlock wziął chwiejny oddech.

— Nad przypływem władzy nie ma nawet Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft prychnął i otworzył drzwi.

— Idź odpocząć, Sherlock, bo poeta się z ciebie robi. Powinieneś mieć kilka godzin spokoju; zostawiam tu zespół. Aha. I zatrzymaj przy sobie tego twojego żołnierza. Chyba zaczynam go lubić.

Mycroft zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Sherlock mozolnie powlókł się na górę, czując każdą chwilę ostatnich trzech dni. Pierwszy raz za jego pamięci zdarzyło się, żeby Mycroft doradził komuś coś sensownego. Już choćby to oznaczało, że jego zdolności umysłowe są mocno nadwątlone.

Sherlock przystanął przy kanapie, z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że John przykrył się jego płaszczem. Ze ściśniętym gardłem pochylił się nad nim i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła.

John otworzył oczy.

— Poszedł sobie? — zapytał sennie.

— Tak. Przydzielił nam zespół. Śpij dalej.

John wymruczał coś, że Sherlock powinien odpocząć, ale już przez sen. Sherlock wygrzebał skądś kilka plastrów nikotynowych, nakleił je sobie, ustawił swój ulubiony fotel obok kanapy, osunął się na niego i pochylił do przodu, zamykając oczy i składając palce w wieżyczkę. Sebastian Wilkes nie uciekał i to był zdecydowanie problem trzyplastrowy.

Bo Sherlock znał Sebastiana Wilkesa; facet był idiotą i tchórzem do szpiku kości. Nie wmieszał się w kradzież czipa z oddania jakiejś politycznej ideologii czy nawet dla zysku. Zrobił to dla zabawy. Był za głupi, żeby zrozumieć tego konsekwencje, a zamordowanie kuriera i kradzież brytyjskich tajemnic państwowych tylko podsyciły jego wymyślne fantazje. Fakt, że w sprawę włączył się Sherlock, jeszcze pogłębił te urojenia.

Ależ Wilkes musiał być zachwycony, że Sherlock nie potrafi otworzyć jego pudełeczka. Musiało mu to sprawić większą przyjemność niż którekolwiek wysłane mu przez Cullena zdjęcie. A Sherlock nie wątpił, że te zdjęcia sprawiły mu przyjemność. Aż za dobrze znał gusta Wilkesa w tej dziedzinie.

 _Mój szef byłby tobą zachwycony._ Te słowa nieproszone rozbrzmiały mu w głowie i musiał się nieźle namęczyć, żeby przywrócić ład w kakofonii myśli, jak się wtedy podniosła. Seb Wilkes miałby położyć łapy na Johnie Watsonie? Po jego trupie. Zachował się jak głupek. Źle zrobił, że w ogóle ich sobie przedstawił. Sherlock zaśmiał się w duchu szyderczo z własnej głupoty; wzięło się to niewątpliwie z jakiegoś dziecinnego pragnienia dowiedzenia, że zostawił przeszłość za sobą, że nie wszyscy go nienawidzą, że ktoś go ceni i chce spędzać czas w jego towarzystwie. Żałosne. Sam fakt, że szukał aprobaty Sebastiana Wilkesa, dowodził, że _nie_ zostawił przeszłości za sobą; jego warunkowanie było nienaruszone.

Jakkolwiek doszło to do wiadomości Wilkesa – a Sherlock miał na ten temat kilka teorii, łącznie z taką, że to przez ten bezsensowny blog, przy pisaniu którego John się upierał – Wilkes bez wątpienia zdziwił się, że prawie rok po tym spotkaniu John dalej mieszka z Sherlockiem. Sherlock też się z początku dziwił. Sam nie dałby temu dwóch miesięcy. A jednak oto John Watson po cichu zadomawiał się we wszystkich aspektach życia Sherlocka. Czy to to napędziło determinację Wilkesa, aby zabrnąć w tę sprawę daleko dalej, a nie poprzestać na odzyskaniu tego cholernego czipa? Może dorzucić trochę kary, tak żeby nauczyć Sherlocka, że nikt, kto zostawia Sebastiana Wilkesa, nie ma prawa znaleźć pociechy gdzie indziej, i trochę grozy, żeby przekonać Johna Watsona, by zostawił Sherlocka Holmesa samemu sobie. To ostatnie pewnie by zadziałało, gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego niż John.

Czy to dlatego Wilkes nie uciekał? Czy to możliwe, żeby aż tak mu zależało na wznowieniu relacji między nimi? Niewykluczone, że tamta sprawa z przemytem była jego pierwszą próbą przywołania Sherlocka do nogi. Wilkes musiał być gorzko rozczarowany tym, jak to się wtedy skończyło.

Sherlock pokręcił głową. Nie. Nie, to była ślepa uliczka. Nawet taki zidiociały, cierpiący na urojenia hedonista jak Wilkes nie podejmowałby aż takiego ryzyka dla jeszcze jednej okazji, żeby upokorzyć Sherlocka Holmesa. Nie po tych wszystkich latach. Jeżeli czip był tylko zabawą, a Sherlock tylko rozrywką, to co mogło sprawić, że zamiast wyjechać z Anglii, facet postanowił zniknąć? Nie wiadomo. Odpowiedzi nie było.

Zrób przegląd danych, jakimi dysponujesz.

Sebastian Wilkes. Wykształcony, ale nie inteligentny. Sadysta. Zaprzątnięty sobą. Niedyskretny. Poszukiwacz mocnych wrażeń. Bogaty, ale nie aż tak bogaty jak dawniej. Obojętny na politykę. Bez orientacji w świecie szpiegowskim. Rola w kradzieży czipa: nieustalona. Motywacje: nieznane.

Cullen. Imię nieznane. Wykształcony. Sadysta. Przyzwyczajony do luksusu, ale ostatnio mu się nie powodziło. Miał doświadczenie jako najemnik i spec od przesłuchiwań. Bił się jak zbir. Pogarda dla brytyjskiego wojska. Nietypowo zażyłe stosunki z pracodawcą. Udział w kradzieży czipa: czynny. Dysponował wiedzą na temat obu swoich celów, która przypuszczalnie nie pochodziła wyłącznie od Wilkesa. Motywacje: również nieznane.

Pete. Nazwisko nieznane. Akcent wyniesiony z elitarnej szkoły prywatnej, chociaż próbował naśladować Cockney, z opłakanymi rezultatami. Ubrany w niepasujący na niego kombinezon roboczy, łącznie z butami. Bił się jak ktoś wyszkolony przez armię. Wypielęgnowane paznokcie. Roztaczał aurę władzy, mimo że Cullen traktował go jak osiłka do wynajęcia. Nie interesowały go Cullenowe narzędzia tortur. Rola w kradzieży: nieznana.

Sherlock wziął z bocznego oparcia kanapy telefon i zaczął pisać SMS-a.

ŹRÓDŁO WYCIEKU W/S TRASY KURIERA? –SH

Przecież chyba Mycroft uporządkował już tę część sprawy. Odpowiedź Mycrofta dziwnie długo nie nadchodziła; Sherlock napiął mięśnie ze zniecierpliwienia.

WYSOKO POSTAWIONA OSOBA W MINISTERSTWIE OBRONY –MH

Sherlock aż warknął ze złości. Tyle to sam mógł sobie wydedukować. Tyle to pani Hudson mogła sobie wydedukować.

ZDUMIEWAJĄCE. ZDUMIEJ MNIE BARDZIEJ, PODAJĄC NAZWISKO TEJ WYSOKO POSTAWIONEJ OSOBY. –SH

Ciągnące się w nieskończoność oczekiwanie.

ROZMAWIANIE O WYSOKO POSTAWIONEJ OSOBIE PRZY UŻYCIU NIEZABEZPIECZONYCH URZĄDZEŃ NIEWSKAZANE. –MH

Sherlock zawarczał na telefon. Kiedy odpisywał, kciuki fruwały mu po klawiaturze.

PIEPRZYĆ TAM, NIEWSKAZANE. TO INFORMACJA KLUCZOWA DLA ŚLEDZTWA. MÓW –SH

I znów przerwa.

NAPIJ SIĘ HERBATKI I POCZYTAJ SOBIE BRUKOWCE, TO CI POPRAWI HUMOR –MH

Sherlock pohamował taki odruch, żeby wyrzucić telefon przez okno.

JW JUŻ IDZIE WETKNĄĆ PEWIEN PRZEDMIOT W PEWIEN OTWÓR –SH

Sherlock zaczął liczyć; telefon zapiszczał po pięciu sekundach.

MOŻE CIĘ TAM ZACIEKAWI PEWNE WYJĄTKOWO OCIEKAJĄCE SENSACJĄ WYMUSZENIE –MH

Sherlock z wrażenia wstrzymał na chwilę oddech. Wymuszenie. Wymuszenie; jak mógł być taki głupi? Zaczął przeglądać witryny brukowców. Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył fotografię pewnego dobrze ubranego mężczyzny, próbującego osłonić twarz przed aparatem. Elementy ułożyły się w spójną całość jak ta pamiątka na półce nad kominkiem.

— Tu jesteś — szepnął Sherlock. — Mam cię.

— Rozwiązałeś sprawę.

Zaskoczony, Sherlock podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, jak uśmiecha się do niego John. Był to jego dumny uśmiech, ten, od którego Sherlockowi zawsze kiełbasiło się w głowie.

— Chyba tak. Mogą nas jeszcze czekać pewne kłopoty, John.

John roześmiał się cicho.

— W przeciwnym razie byłbym rozczarowany. — Rzucił okiem na zegarek i po lekarsku zlustrował Sherlocka wzrokiem. — Prawie trzy godziny. Ty pewnie w ogóle nie spałeś.

— Nie jestem śpiący. Trzeba ci czegoś?

— Trzeba mi, żebyś się przespał, ale wiem, że nie ma sensu prosić — odpowiedział kwaśno John. — Więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, zadam ci zamiast tego jedno pytanie. Co zrobimy z Wilkesem?

Sherlock obrócił się całym ciałem w jego stronę, ignorując spowodowany tym ból. Czyli dobrze mu się zdawało; w jakiś niemożliwy sposób John jednak doszedł do tego wniosku.

— Z Wilkesem — powtórzył głupkowato.

— Jeśli chcesz go chronić, to oczywiście będę cię w tym wspierał — powiedział cicho John. — Chociaż myślę, że jeszcze obaj tego pożałujemy.

—  _Chronić_ go? Dobry Boże… — Sherlock odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. — Wilkes nie ma nic wspólnego z…

— Nie trudź się. Nie będę udawał, że widzę wszystko, jak ty – kto inny to potrafi? – ale uszy mam. _Jakbyś gadał przy stole o tym, kto z kim spał_. Chryste. Sherlock. Przecież chyba nie myślałeś, że o tym zapomnę, co?

Sherlock stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć.

John zacisnął ręce w fałdach płaszcza Sherlocka. Na bladą twarz wyszedł mu rumieniec.

— To Wilkes wynajął Cullena. A Bóg jeden wie, kto wynajął jego. Najwyraźniej ktoś, kto wiedział, co was kiedyś łączyło. Przecież nie mówię ci nic, czego byś już nie wiedział. Nie to jedno mu się wymsknęło.

— Twoja analiza…

— Wilkes myślał, że jesteśmy parą — powiedział wypranym z emocji głosem John.

Niemożliwe. John nie miał żadnych danych. Nie mógł o tym wiedzieć.

— Wtedy u niego w gabinecie. Całe to… pieprzenie o tym, jaki z ciebie świr.

Sherlock poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka. John był wściekły – i nie o co innego, a o jakąś błahą rozmowę sprzed prawie roku.

— Myślał, że cię poniża przed twoim nowym chłopakiem. I sprawiało mu to ogromną frajdę. — Oddech Johna zrobił się ciężki i nierówny. — Jakby ten karaluch mógł coś powiedzieć, co zmieni zdanie, jakie mam o tobie. Jakbyś nawet w swój najgorszy dzień nie był od niego dziesięć razy lepszy.

— John. — Imię samo wyskoczyło Sherlockowi ze ściśniętego gardła.

— A ja tylko na ciebie patrzyłem i czekałem, aż mu pokażesz, gdzie jest jego miejsce, bo Bóg wie, że potrafisz się sam bronić; widziałem, jak rwiesz na roztrzęsione strzępy połowę Scotland Yardu…

— Przesadnia to słaby argument — wydukał ku swemu własnemu zaskoczeniu Sherlock.

John brnął dalej, jakby Sherlock w ogóle się nie odezwał.

— Ale ty po prostu sobie siedziałeś. Z taką… Boże, z taką miną. I nic nie mówiłeś. A potem skłamałeś, kiedy mówiłeś, jak doszedłeś do swoich wniosków. Jakby ten twój niesamowity mózg był czymś, czego należy się wstydzić. Wtedy to już wiedziałem wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. Kiedyś w przeszłości zrobił ci coś złego, a teraz chciał robić to dalej. Miałem ochotę przeleźć mu przez biurko i go zmasakrować.

Sherlockowi gardło ścisnęło się do końca. Pomijając tę gadatliwość, to było tak kardynalnie w stylu Johna. Ta donkiszotowska rycerskość. Śmieszna i – o Boże – wspaniała. W zupełnie zbędny sposób. Jak sztuka. Albo…

— Bóg jeden wie, czemu w ogóle wziąłeś tę sprawę. Nie, nie pytam cię o to. A teraz on przeniósł grę na następny poziom. Te zdjęcia go zachwyciły, Sherlock.

— On nie…

— Z jakiegoś powodu wątpię, żeby przypuszczał, że Cullen posunie się aż tak daleko. No ale jak człowiek zatrudnia psychopatę, to musi się liczyć z pewnymi niedogodnościami. Ale wątpię też, żeby wylewał potem nad tym jakieś łzy.

— John — powiedział zmienionym głosem Sherlock, kapitulując. Nie miał pojęcia, jak John doszedł do tych wniosków. Nieważne. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że są to wnioski słuszne, a wskazują na jeden i tylko jeden uderzający fakt, którego John uparcie nie chciał uznać od chwili, kiedy zostali wrzuceni do bagażnika. — Fakt, że Wilkes był w to zamieszany, jest zupełnie bez znaczenia. To ja za to wszystko odpowiadam. Sądziłem… Zawiodłem…

— Znowu zaczynasz? — złość Johna ustąpiła miejsca zwykłemu znużeniu. — Nie zawiodłeś. Rozwiązałeś sprawę. A to…

— Pieprzyć sprawę! — Kiedy ta herezja odbijała się echem od ścian, Sherlock walczył o odzyskanie jakieś kontroli nad sobą. — Zawiodłem ciebie.

Zdumienie, jakie odmalowało się na twarzy Johna, raz jeszcze wyrzuciło z torów bieg jego myśli.

— Sherlock. — Łagodność tego głosu była taka, że Sherlock nie potrafił jej przetworzyć. — Nie, nigdy. — A potem John się poruszył, zaczął siadać i spuszczać na podłogę nogi i tę cholerną ortezę. Sherlock wyskoczył z fotela, zanim zauważył, że jest w ruchu; złapał Johna za nogi i zakręcił nimi w drugą stronę, zmuszając go, żeby się z powrotem położył.

— Co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery? — syknął. — Trzymasz się na szwach i plastrach, leż i ciesz się, że żyjesz.

John posłał mu z dołu ironiczny uśmiech.

— A nie wyglądam, jakbym się cieszył?

Sherlock stał tam jak głupek, dalej trzymając Johna za nogi. Spróbował uspokoić oddech, ale nic mu z tego nie wyszło. Zrezygnował.

— Ile… Ile kości dałbyś mu połamać, John?

Sherlock było stosunkowo pewny, że dostanie jakąś sensowną odpowiedź, nawet od Johna. Przecież chyba John to sobie przemyślał. Wytyczyłby jakąś granicę, a po dojściu do niej pogodził się z faktami i pozwolił Cullenowi pracować dalej nad człowiekiem, który był jego prawdziwym celem. Gdyby Sherlock się nie uwolnił, John podjąłby jakieś działanie. Uratowałby się.

— Chcę dostać odpowiedź — wychrypiał. _Potrzebował_ odpowiedzi.

— W ludzkim ciele jest dwieście sześć — wymamrotał John.

Sherlock poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco, potem zimno, potem cały drętwieje. Wolno opuścił nogi Johna na kanapę

— Nie — powiedział niepewnym głosem. — To jest nie do przyjęcia. To nie… — Urwał, widząc ponurą minę Johna, przysiadł na brzegu kanapy i złapał go za ramię. — Nigdy – więcej — powiedział głosem, który zupełnie nie brzmiał jak jego głos. — Słyszysz mnie? Nie zgadzam się.

John nie odpowiedział.

— Proszę cię — szepnął Sherlock, bo głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa.

John popatrzył na niego błyszczącymi oczami i oparł mu dłoń na policzku.

— Ty wariacie — wyszeptał John. — Ty piękny, niemożliwy wa…

Sherlock go pocałował.

Zawsze uważał całowanie za nieprzyjemny i zbędny wstęp do nieprzyjemnych, ale niezbędnych działań, podejmowanych przy tych rzadkich okazjach, kiedy dawało o sobie znać jego libido. Stwierdził, że teraz podważa tę ocenę; jeszcze nikt nie całował się z nim tak jak John. Delikatnie i gruntownie i tak, jakby zachwycał się każdą sekundą, jakby chciał tego i niczego więcej.

Do Sherlocka niewyraźnie dotarło, że John trzyma w trzęsących się dłoniach jego głowę, jakby myślał, że może Sherlock zaraz się odsunie; Gdyby Sherlockowi nie brakowało tchu i gdyby nie miał języka zajętego czym innym, zapewniłby go, że bynajmniej nie ma takich zamiarów. Spróbował przekazać to tak kreatywnie, jak mu na to pozwalały ograniczenia ludzkiej fizjologii, i w nagrodę usłyszał, jak John jęczy mu cicho w usta.

John zabrał twarz i szeroko otwartymi oczami zapatrzył się na niego.

— Zrobiłbym wszystko. — Głos mu się trząsł. — Nie mogłem patrzeć, jak przez to przechodzisz. Mniej bolesne było pozwolenie mu…

Sherlock znowu zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Za dużo danych. _Za dużo, John, za dużo._ Poczuł, jak John wsuwa mu palce we włosy, pieszcząc go jak jakiś skarb, a potem jak zrzuca płaszcz na podłogę, i odsunął się trochę, zaskoczony.

— John?

— Chodź — powiedział niskim i trochę chrapliwym głosem John, ciągnąc Sherlocka za łokieć, a zdrową nogę spuszczając na podłogę. Coś w tym głosie domagało się posłuszeństwa. Sherlock pozwolił Johnowi wciągnąć się na niego na górę, uważając przy tym, żeby nie potrącić ortezy. Kiedy John zsunął dłoń wzdłuż jego boku i bez skrępowania oparł mu ją na krzyżu, Sherlock z zaciekawieniem zauważył u siebie przyśpieszone tętno. Drugą ręką John miękko odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy.

Sherlock zamknął oczy i siłą woli zmusił mięśnie, żeby przestały się trząść; odwracało to jego uwagę od czystej przyjemności bycia dotykanym przez Johna. Jakby odgadnąwszy tę myśl, John wciągnął drugą nogę z powrotem na kanapę, otulając sobą Sherlocka ze wszystkich stron jak kokonem. Sherlock oparł głowę na poduszce obok Johna; wargi i język Johna natychmiast zaczęły drażnić miejsce za jego prawym uchem.

— Okej? — szepnął John.

Okej? Facet postradał rozum.

— John, czy zdarzyło się kiedyś, żebym się wstydził dać ci do zrozumienia, że coś nie jest okej?

John zaśmiał się cicho.

— Wstydził? Nie. Mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że nie było takiego przypadku.

— To możesz też założyć, że wszystko, co robisz albo masz zamiar zrobić, jest okej.

— Jasne. — John skulił palce wokół lewej dłoni Sherlocka i uniósł ją sobie do ust. Po czym wprawił Sherlocka w osłupienie, składając we wnętrzu tej dłoni delikatny pocałunek, od którego Sherlockowi przeszedł po kręgosłupie absurdalny dreszcz.

Z pewnym znużeniem Sherlock postanowił zrezygnować z wszelkich dalszych prób ekstrapolowania zachowania Johna z przyjętych norm. Ewidentnie było to zajęcie bezcelowe. Biorąc pod uwagę przeszłość i charakter Johna, spodziewał się bezpośredniego podejścia; nie mieściło mu się w głowie, dlaczego John nie powiedział mu jeszcze, żeby uklęknął i opadł na czworaki. To był wyraźnie jakiś niezbadany obszar. Trudno mu się oddychało. I robił mu się wzwód. Robił mu się _wzwód_ od pocałunku w dłoń. No przecież to był chyba jakiś żart.

John ucałował Sherlocka w skroń i oparł o nią głowę.

— Jak tylko cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem…

Rozmowa. Dobry Boże, John chciał _rozmawiać_.

— Wiem. — Sherlock spróbował nie dopuścić do głosu samozadowolenia, tak dla samej nowości podjęcia takiej próby, ale mu się to nie udało. Nie przejął się za bardzo; ostatecznie skromność była poważnie przereklamowana.

— …pomyślałem, że jesteś najpiękniejszym mężczyzną w całej Anglii.

— Tylko w Anglii? — Sherlock ze sporą irytacją zauważył, że trzęsie mu się głos. — Wspólnota Narodów płacze.

— Te oczy…

— Tak słyszałem, że to oczy mam najładniejsze. — _Oczy_ , na miłość Boską. John. Niedorzeczny, romantyczny i jeszcze w dodatku nie można się mu było oprzeć.

— A potem zacząłeś mówić.

— Tym samym pozbawiając cię złudzeń. — Sherlock spróbował roześmiać się krótko i sardonicznie i to też mu nie wyszło.

— Nie mogłem uwierzyć, jaki jesteś genialny, a ten głos. — Własny głos Johna zszedł do takiego poziomu, że brzmiał trochę jak mruczenie kota.

W reakcji na ten odgłos Sherlockowi nagle i boleśnie stanął. Stwierdził, że nie da rady odparować słownego ciosu Johna, i skupił się na próbach zapanowania nad oddechem.

— A potem wstałeś i zacząłeś się ruszać i to już było _jak seks_. — Te dwa ostatnie słowa wypowiedział ochrypłym szeptem. — Stanął mi.

— Tak? — zapytał Sherlock, z trudem łapiąc oddech. — Najwyraźniej… nie doceniłem swoich wdzięków.

Poczuł, jak wzwód Johna naciska na jego własny. Sherlock usiłował sobie przypomnieć, jak i gdzie poruszył się tamtego dnia tak, żeby uzyskać taką reakcję. Jak to możliwe, że nie zauważył skali zainteresowania Johna? Coś musiało odwrócić jego uwagę. Może ten eksperyment ze szpicrutą. Sherlock skręcił ostro w myślach, żeby uniknąć tego wspomnienia. Wątpił, czy jeszcze kiedyś da radę spojrzeć na szpicrutę tak samo jak dawniej.

— Najwyraźniej. Zamieszkałbym z tobą pod cholernym wiaduktem. — John wsunął Sherlockowi rękę za pasek spodni z piżamy i ciepłymi opuszkami popieścił mu skórę. Sherlock uznał, że przepadł z kretesem. — A jak mi powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś zainteresowany…

Sherlock zaczerpnął powietrza i trochę zebrał myśli.

— Na swoją obronę powiem, że tropiłem wtedy seryjnego zabójcę.

— Wiem. — Głos Johna nagle spoważniał, chociaż ręce dalej mu rozrabiały. — Twoja praca ma pierwszeństwo I tak powinno być. Jest ważna.

Ważna.

— Ty naprawdę tak myślisz.

— Ja to wiem. To cholernie pożyteczna praca, a ty jesteś w niej taki dobry, że aż genialny.

Dobry Boże. Sherlock poczuł, jak znowu traci panowanie nad sobą.

— Dziękuję — szepnął. — Domyślam się, że nie ma sensu wspominać, że moja pożyteczna praca przy niejednej okazji prawie cię zabiła?

John aż się zaśmiał.

— Domyślam się, że nie ma sensu wspominać, że ciebie też?

— Sam ją sobie wybrałem, John.

— To tak jak ja. Chciałem tam być. Chcę być użyteczny, Sherlock.

To zdanie na chwilę zaparło Sherlockowi dech w piersiach.

— Użyteczny? — Ograniczony zasięg znaczeniowy tego słowa przepełniał go zgrozą. John Watson nie był _użyteczny_. — Jesteś _niezastąpiony_.

John zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o jego włosy. Jeszcze raz uniósł dłoń Sherlocka i podciągnął ją sobie do ust.

— Powiedz to jeszcze raz — poprosił.

Sherlockowi trudno było się nie rozproszyć.

— Jesteś niezastąpiony — powtórzył.

— W twojej pracy.

John miał wyjątkowy umysł; widać ostatnie wydarzenia zaburzyły jego procesy myślowe, choć tak uczciwie, to Sherlock musiałby przyznać, że jego własne też są trochę wymęczone.

— Jesteś dla mnie niezastąpiony pod każdym możliwym względem. — Dotyk warg i języka Johna we wnętrzu jego dłoni doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. — Do cholery, John, jeśli nie przestaniesz, to mnie tak doprowadzisz. — Sherlock zastygł nieruchomo, rozpaczliwie próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą i swoim dawniej tak dogodnie niegroźnym popędem. Gdyby pół roku temu ktoś mu powiedział, że jest na tyle głupi, żeby powiedzieć coś takiego, zaleciłby zamknięty oddział psychiatryczny.

— Hmm — mruknął John, wyraźnie zaskoczony i zadowolony z siebie, muskając wargami wewnętrzną stronę obandażowanego nadgarstka Sherlocka, podczas gdy druga ręka zawędrowała mu na jego tyłek.

— Dłonie — powiedział cicho. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć psotę. — Powinienem się był domyślić.

A niech go.

— Jakieś inne ciekawe miejsca?

Sherlock zachłysnął się powietrzem, walcząc ze sobą, żeby się nie poruszyć, kiedy John bardzo delikatnie przycisnął mu usta do szyi tuż poniżej bandaży.

— I szyja. Och, co ja będę mógł z tobą zrobić. — Żartobliwy ton Johna był strasznie denerwujący. Ujmujący. Niedorzeczny. John zanurkował dłonią między nich i popieścił Sherlockowi fiuta przez cienki materiał piżamy.

Sherlock z całej siły zacisnął powieki, próbując ograniczyć dopływ bodźców. Dotychczasowe doświadczenia seksualne zupełnie nie przygotowały go na Johna Watsona. Bycie zgiętym w pół na najbliższym nadającym się do tego meblu i wyruchanym do utraty przytomności bladło przy tym leniwym ataku, przypuszczonym na jego zmysły.

— Sherlock? — zapytał ostro John; ręce mu znieruchomiały.

— Nie przestawaj.

— Co ci jest? Plecy?

Sherlock uniósł głowę, żeby na niego popatrzeć; usta mieli najwyżej o cal jeden od drugiego.

—  _Nie – przestawaj._

John przechylił lekko głowę i Sherlock zobaczył w tych oczach przeskoki intuicji. Nie, nie logikę. Nie gromadzenie danych w sensie, w jakim używał tych słów Sherlock. Coś innego.

John musnął ustami jego policzek i szepnął mu do ucha:

— Możesz wziąć, co tylko chcesz.

Sherlock starł się z falą dezorientacji.

John pocałował go łagodnie.

— Co chcesz.

Sherlockowi zaświeciło się coś w rodzaju słabej żarówki.

— John?

— I nie musisz pytać.

Biorąc oddech dla uspokojenia, Sherlock podniósł się i uklęknął nad Johnem, Zdjął przez głowę górę piżamy i rzucił ją na bok; potem podobnie potraktował spodnie.

— O, cześć — szepnął John, nie próbując ukryć radości. Też ściągnął t-shirt przez głowę i go upuścił.

Ośmielony, dysząc ciężko, Sherlock wsunął podkulone czubki palców za spodnie z piżamy Johna. Ten z szerokim uśmiechem usłużnie uniósł biodra na tyle, żeby Sherlock mógł mu je zdjąć. Miał erekcję i był najzupełniej gotowy; Sherlock też. Zszedł niżej i wziął Johna do ust. Przymknął oczy i zaczął się poruszać.

— Ja pierdolę. — Johnowi trząsł się głos. — Tak. Sherlock. — John zanurzył Sherlockowi ręce we włosach i Sherlock przygotował się na szarpnięcie, które jednak nie nastąpiło; wyglądało na to, że John nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żeby Sherlock sam narzucał tempo. Nic a nic. — Taki – kurwa – seksowny, taki – kurwa – śliczny; _jak_ ty to robisz? Pierdolę, musisz mnie tego nauczyć, chcę ci tak obciągać całą noc, właśnie tak – _o Boże_.

Czyli to był seks z Johnem Watsonem. Sherlock zaczynał rozumieć, o co ten cały hałas, a myśl, że John uważał, że Sherlock mógłby go czegoś w tej dziedzinie nauczyć, bawiła go niepomiernie. Zamruczał coś nieartykułowanego, zdwajając wysiłki, używając warg i języka z biegłością, której nauczył się w czasie znacznie mniej przyjemnych kontaktów. Wszystkie one były warte swojej ceny. Wszystkie, nawet budzące w nim w tej chwili odrazę obsługiwanie Sebastiana Wilkesa, a to dlatego, że John dyszał, błagał o litość i wymiaukiwał imię Sherlocka, jakby dla niego to była taka sama nowość, jakby nie mógł się nasycić.

Sherlock otworzył oczy, zaryzykował rzut oka w górę i natrafił prosto na wzrok Johna. Ten jęknął, wyplątał mu ręce z włosów i ujął w nie jego twarz.

— O Boże, piękności, co ty ze mną kurwa _robisz_ , Chryste, Sherlock, _szlag_ … — Johnowi twarz wykrzywiła się w sposób, który nie miał nic wspólnego z bólem, i delikatnie spróbował Sherlocka odepchnąć, co Sherlock uznał za dość irytujące. — Już prawie, zaraz, słońce, zaraz — brzmiało ewidentnie jego wytłumaczenie, co też było irytujące, bo przecież chyba to było jasne, że o to w tym całym ćwiczeniu chodzi? Sherlock złapał Johna za obandażowany przegub i przytrzymał go delikatnie.

John szerzej otworzył pociemniałe oczy.

— Och — wydyszał. — O Boże, Sherlock, poważnie?

Sherlockowi poniewczasie przyszło do głowy, że John nie spodziewał się czegoś, co on sam uznał za oczywiste, co było samo w sobie w tym kontekście zdumiewające, a przy tym sprawiło, że tym bardziej zdecydował się dać mu to, czego wyraźnie tak bardzo chciał. Położył sobie dłoń Johna z powrotem na włosach i znów zamknął oczy, bo póki patrzył na tę malującą się na twarzy Johna nagą czułość, nie potrafił się skupić.

— Nigdy… nikogo innego takiego jak ty — szeptał John z imponującą niespójnością. — Tylko… — zakrztusił się kolejną głupotą, którą miał właśnie powiedzieć i aż _wrzasnął_ „Sherlock”, szczytując. Sherlock z lubością pobawił się jeszcze jego fiutem i ze szczerym zapałem przełknął spermę. To też było coś nowego. Wręcz cudownego. Chyba oczywiście, że te decybele w Johnowym entuzjazmie miałyby skłonić panią Hudson do złożenia skargi na podstawie Ustawy o zachowaniach antyspołecznych, Sherlock jednak uznał, że to doświadczenie spokojnie warte jest tych stu funtów.

John opadł na poduszkę, dysząc ciężko, mamrocząc jakiś niezrozumiały zlepek bluźnierstw i imienia Sherlocka. Patrzył łakomie, jak usta Sherlocka wolno ześlizgują mu się z penisa.

— O Boże — powiedział słabym głosem. — O Boże, ty mnie wykończysz, prawda?

— Już nie dramatyzuj — odpowiedział cicho Sherlock, z wysiłkiem podnosząc się na czworaki. Ręce i nogi mu się trzęsły. — Przecież cię nie zabiję. Ja cię tylko… — urwał, obserwując wyczekującą minę Johna — zepsuję. Wybiję ci z głowy innych mężczyzn.

John roześmiał się na cały głos do sufitu, ale Sherlock nachylił się i uciszył go pocałunkiem. Nieźle mu się kręciło w głowie: to był pierwszy jego żart w łóżku. Nieszczególnie śmieszny, a chyba i tak udany. Może John miał predyspozycje do tego, żeby doceniać jego poczucie humoru. Wreszcie z niechęcią oderwał się od jego ust. W całowaniu Johna, który akurat się śmiał, było coś superdekadenckiego.

— Wariat — powiedział czule John. Było to chyba jego ulubione czułe słówko na ten wieczór, a zważywszy na stan, w jakim się obecnie znajdował, Sherlock nie miał właściwie podstaw, żeby zaprotestować. John nachylił się do przodu na tyle, żeby ująć jego twarz w dłonie, jakby chciał go jeszcze raz pocałować. — Już to zrobiłeś.

Pod Sherlockiem natychmiast ugięły się ręce; zachłysnął się powietrzem, a John złapał go i ułożył na boku, tak że plecami opierał się o tył kanapy, przesuwając się trochę, żeby zrobić mu miejsce. Sherlock oparł głowę w zagłębieniu jego łokcia, godząc się z perspektywą przeciążenia zmysłów bodźcami: John raz jeszcze przywarł do niego mocno, zsunął mu rękę po brzuchu i wziął do ręki jego boleśnie twardego fiuta. Sherlock wydał z siebie dźwięk, który zdecydowanie _nie był_ skamleniem.

— Dojdź dla mnie — szepnął mu do ucha John, wykonując ręką bezlitośnie długie, powolne ruchy. — Taki – jesteś – seksowny. Pokaż mi. Już mi pokaż.

— Wszystko — usłyszał Sherlock swój własny bełkot, balansując na krawędzi. — Zrobiłbym wszystko…

— Wiem — wychrypiał John. — Boże, wiem. A ty myślałeś, że nie wiem? — Jego dłoń zaczęła się poruszać szybciej, a Sherlock poczuł się tak, jakby spadał. — To teraz mi to pokaż. Pokaż, jaki jesteś obłędnie piękny, ty draniu, ty głupolu, chcę _zobaczyć_.

Dochodząc, Sherlock plasnął wolną ręką o pierś Johna. Głowa odskoczyła mu do tyłu, całe ciało szarpnęło się i naparło na ciało Johna. Nic nie widział, ale słyszał, jak ktoś – i _naprawdę_ miał nadzieję, że to nie on – dysząc, woła coś nie trzymającego się kupy, jakieś „John”, i „wszystko”, i „nic więcej nie chcę”. Poczuł, jak nasienie ochlapuje mu brzuch i pierś, usłyszał, jak John mówi:

— O Chryste, tak — a potem znowu miał usta Johna na ustach, w ustach. Odsunął się, dopiero kiedy potrzeba tlenu przeważyła nad wszystkim innym; dysząc ciężko, przycisnął czoło do Johnowej szyi.

Dłoń Johna dalej wolno i delikatnie wędrowała w dół i w górę po jego fiucie i Sherlock musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać takie idiotyczne cieniutkie odgłosy, tłoczące mu się w krtani.

— Niesamowity jesteś — mruczał John. — Boże, jesteś niesamowity. — Ręka zsunęła mu się z Sherlockowego fiuta i oparła na jego biodrze. Pocałował Sherlocka w czoło i ułożył się obok niego. Oczy mu się zamykały. Wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru się teraz ruszać ani prosić Sherlocka, żeby to on się ruszył. Kolejna niespodzianka. Kolejna absurdalna, romantyczna i bardzo, ale to bardzo śliska niespodzianka; nie minie godzina, a prawie na pewno przykleją się do siebie.

Sherlock stwierdził, że wyjątkowo mało go to obchodzi. Patrzył, jak John zasypia, głaszczącymi ruchami odgarniając mu z czoła płowe włosy i zmagając się z ogarniającym i jego ciało wyczerpaniem. Nic go jeszcze nie bolało, ale na nieszczęście dla nich obu endorfiny nie wystarczą na długo. No, było warto. Boże, było warto. John był wart wszystkiego, a Sherlock jednego był pewny: że nigdy o tym nie zapomni.

 

***

 

John obudził się niechętnie, walcząc ze sobą, żeby nie jęknąć głośno. Szlag, szlag, szlag by trafił jego stopę, jego przeklęte żebra, głowę i… o, _szlag_. Sherlock. Pomacał tapicerkę obok siebie. Sherlocka nie było. W mieszkaniu było ciemno, a Sherlocka nie było. Z rozczarowania Johnowi ścisnęło się serce. No cóż, wiedział, że ryzykuje. Sherlock jak nic miał wątpliwości. Chryste, John miał nadzieję, że nie zrujnował właśnie ich przyjaźni, bo to…

— Robię herbaty.

Zaskoczony, John obrócił się w kierunku głosu. Zobaczył, jak Sherlock porusza się w dochodzącym z ulicy mlecznym świetle, i usiadł z wysiłkiem, zaciskając szczęki. Usłyszał, jak Sherlock mamrocze pod nosem coś plugawego i szybko podchodzi go podeprzeć. Zaraz potem Sherlock wepchnął mu do rąk szklankę wody i dwie tabletki.

— Miałeś wziąć jakiś czas temu. Jak bardzo boli? —Sherlock objął go ręką za ramiona.

John dał sobie chwilę czasu, zanim odpowiedział, połykając leki i chrząkając – nie ufał własnemu głosowi. Pomyślał, że Sherlock nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać.

— W tej chwili wychodzi poza skalę, ale to podziała. Dzięki. — Oparł się o przyjaciela, który odebrał od niego szklankę. John przejechał sobie ręką po piersi. — Wytarłeś nas — zauważył.

— Proszę cię, tylko mi nie mów, że chciałeś, żebyśmy tak zostali dla potomności.

Wtedy John się roześmiał, tak z czystej ulgi, że Sherlock mówi dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze.

— Skąd. Ale żal mi, że to przegapiłem; chyba jeszcze nie widziałem, żebyś coś sprzątał.

Sherlock prychnął, wślizgnął się na kanapę za plecami Johna i przyciągnął go sobie do piersi. John westchnął z rozkoszy i oparł mu głowę na ramieniu. Sherlock go objął.

— Robiłeś herbatę — powiedział cicho John. Był niedorzecznie szczęśliwy.

— Za łatwo cię zadowolić — szepnął Sherlock.

— Co ty opowiadasz. Mam absurdalnie wysokie standardy. Widzisz, na kogo czekałem?

Sherlock wydał jakiś cichy dźwięk i wtulił twarz we włosy Johna.

— Na mnie. — Głos miał schrypnięty. — Dlaczego?

— Bo jesteś niemożliwy. Bo obrażasz każdego, kto cię posłucha dłużej niż pięć minut. Bo znasz tempo rozkładu skóry ludzkiej głowy, ale nie wiesz, jak skorzystać z terminala kart płatniczych. Bo ryzykujesz życiem, żeby rozwiązać zagadkę, której nikomu innemu nie udało się rozwiązać od stu lat, nikt nawet nie wpadł na to, żeby spróbować, a tobie się to udaje. Bo nie zmywasz ani, cholera, nie kupujesz mleka, ale żeby ratować przyjaciela, mówisz jakiemuś pomyleńcowi, żeby ci odrąbał rękę. Bo grasz na skrzypcach jak anioł, kiedy myślisz, że śpię, a kiedy nie śpię, to się na nich wyżywasz. Bo nie odzywasz się całymi dniami, a kiedy wreszcie coś powiesz, to mówisz mi, że mój blog jest do niczego. Bo bez ciebie moje życie byłoby samą nędzą i rozpaczą. Bo jesteś szalony, i genialny, i odważny, i piękny, i, Boże, pasujesz mi na całej długości. — John urwał, żeby wziąć oddech, czując, jak pali go twarz, wdzięczy, że światło jest zgaszone.

Sherlock wypuścił go z objęć i zniknął w kuchni, a Johnowi zrobiło się słabo. Och. Chryste. _Za dużo informacji, John, za szybko za wcześnie, za…_

John zwlókł się z kanapy, podniósł z podłogi piżamę i pokuśtykał do kuchni, jeszcze po drodze zakładając ją z wysiłkiem. Słyszał, jak Sherlock nalewa herbaty.

— Słuchaj. Po prostu… zapomnij, że to powiedziałem, dobrze? Po prostu uznaj, że to przez leki albo…

Nagle John znalazł się pod ścianą. Usta miał pełne ust Sherlocka, którego sprytny język pośpiesznie pieścił język Johna. Coś ciepłego i słonego rozprysnęło się Johnowi na nosie. Poczuł taką ulgę, że na moment zwiotczały mu wszystkie mięśnie, a potem mocno objął Sherlocka za szyję, zachęcając go. Kiedy wreszcie Sherlock oderwał od niego usta, oddech miał nierówny i za szybki.

— Nigdy nie zapomnę — wychrypiał.

— W porządku — szepnął John. — To dobrze. Świetnie.

— Jesteś najbardziej niezwykłym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu znałem. Pasujesz mi, John. Na całej długości. — A potem Sherlock znowu go całował i, kurde, to też było świetne, podobnie jak fakt, że ręce miał wszędzie tam, gdzie John chciał. To wszystko i jeszcze do tego herbata. Nie było w Londynie drugiego takiego farciarza.

Do jego myśli dołączył jakiś ogłuszający niski dźwięk. Zatrzęsła się im od tego podłoga pod stopami, a wszystko w mieszkaniu zagrzechotało; od siły podmuchu Johnowi zadzwoniło w uszach. Włączyły mu się lata doświadczenia bojowego i powalił Sherlocka na podłogę, osłaniając go, zanim zorientował się, że do eksplozji doszło kawałek dalej przy tej samej ulicy.

— Samochód-pułapka — wyszeptał.

Sherlock ujął w dłonie jego twarz.

— Pamiętasz te kłopoty, o których wspominałem?

— Aha.

— Właśnie je mamy.

— To było dla odwrócenia uwagi?

— O, tak.

— Czyli spodziewamy się towarzystwa.

— Domyślam się, że lada chwila.

— Pete zabrał naszą broń.

— Będziemy musieli improwizować.

John zaklął i podniósł się na czworaki, żeby dać Sherlockowi się ruszyć. Sherlock pomógł mu wstać.

— John, będę musiał nalegać, żebyś nie dał się zabić — powiedział. Otworzył z szarpnięciem szufladę, wyciągnął z niej w miarę groźnie wyglądający nóż i zaproponował go Johnowi.

— Nawzajem. Nie, dzięki, jeśli to Wilkes, to wolę coś, czym można tłuc. — Utykając, John wyszedł z kuchni, ale zaraz się zawahał. — Bo to Wilkes, prawda?

— O ile mamy szczęście.

— Och, w 221 b zawsze świeci piękne słońce — mruknął John, łapiąc za najniebezpieczniej wyglądający pogrzebacz, po czym najszybciej, jak potrafił, podszedł do drzwi na schody i przycisnął się przy nich do ściany. Sherlock do niego dołączył, dociskając do niego ramię. W jednej ręce miał nóż, w drugiej swój płaszcz. — A co jeśli ludzie z tego zespołu Mycrofta…

— Ludzie Mycrofta dadzą znać, że to oni. Ale śmiem twierdzić, że są w tej chwili zajęci. — Przez otwarte okna wpadały do środka krzyki, syreny i odgłos tłuczonego szkła; w powietrzu unosiła się woń materiałów wybuchowych, benzyny i dymu.

— Dranie — warknął John. — Ilu rannych albo gorzej niż rannych tylko po to, żeby zdobyć coś, co i tak jest już w jakimś podziemnym sejfie w ministerstwie?

— Mmmmm — powiedział Sherlock.

John posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

— Przecież czip został odzyskany.

— Jak najbardziej — szepnął mu do ucha Sherlock. — Odzyskałem go z półki nad kominkiem i włożyłem ci do nesesera z narzędziami chirurgicznymi.

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Jakiś problem?

— Musimy popracować nad usprawnieniem komunikacji — syknął John. W tej samej chwili zamek w drzwiach do budynku zazgrzytał złowróżbnie. — Chcesz powiedzieć…

— Czip, który prześwietliłem, był autentyczny. Mycroft najprawdopodobniej ma jakąś podróbkę. Zapewne właśnie jakoś tak teraz się o tym dowiaduje.

John przygryzł wargę, wyobrażając sobie wyraz twarzy Mycrofta w chwili dokonania tego akurat odkrycia.

— Kurde mol, mógłbym cię teraz pocałować — szepnął i podniósł pogrzebacz wysoko. Drzwi na dole otworzyły się szeroko.

— Pomocy! Sherlock, pomóż mi!

John spojrzał na Sherlocka w zdumieniu.

— Co do cholery…

— Nie całkiem atak z zaskoczenia — zauważył ironicznie Sherlock.

— Sherlock! — Do mieszkania dobiegły z dołu odgłosy wbiegania po schodach i przewracania się na nich.

John zaryzykował rzut oka za drzwi, ale zobaczył tylko jedną postać.

— Z tego, co widzę, jest sam.

— W takim razie przekonajmy się, co ma do powiedzenia. — Sherlock schował nóż do kieszeni płaszcza, a płaszcz założył na piżamę.

— Mogę mu najpierw przyłożyć?

— John, zachowuj się. — Sherlock włączył światło. Miał ten swój nieznaczny półuśmiech, ten od którego Johnowi zawsze wszystko w środku drżało, a przez ostatnie trzy dni nic się pod tym względem nie zmieniło. John opuścił pogrzebacz. W tej samej chwili, potykając się, przez próg przeleciał Sebastian Wilkes i wylądował na dywanie na czworakach.

Patrzył z szaleństwem w oczach to na Johna, to na Sherlocka.

— Cześć, Sebastian. — Sherlock otoczył plecy Johna ramieniem i pokierował nim w stronę kuchni. — Właśnie mieliśmy napić się herbaty; przyłączysz się?

 

***

 

Sherlock z pewnym trudem odwrócił się do Wilkesa plecami, manewrując Johnem tak, żeby mu Wilkesa sobą zasłonić.

— Nie lekceważ go — powiedział mu bardzo cicho do ucha. — Nawet najgłupsze zwierzę ma zęby.

John pokiwał głową. Dalej ściskał pogrzebacz i nie zdradzał żadnych oznak, jakoby miał zamiar go puścić. Tak, to był John raz jeszcze w wirze walki. Sherlock podał mu kubek z herbatą i stuknął się z nim lekko własnym kubkiem; John uśmiechnął się do herbaty i upił pierwszy łyczek.

— Herbaty? — Wilkes pozbierał się chwiejnie na nogi i wszedł za nimi do kuchni. — Sherlock, ja nie chciałem mieć z tym nic wspólnego, on mnie do tego zmusił szantażem. Jest mi przykro, że sprawy zaszły tak daleko, absolutnie tego nie chciałem.

Sherlock pogratulował sobie, że udało mu się nie powalić Wilkesa na podłogę czajnikiem.

— Przyjmujesz jego przeprosiny, John?

John znieruchomiał na moment z kubkiem uniesionym do ust.

— O, to ktoś przepraszał?

Wilkes autentycznie wyglądał na odchodzącego od zmysłów.

— On mnie zabije!

— Idealna, Sherlock. I pamiętałeś o mleku. — John upił jeszcze łyk. W oczach miał czułość i psotę i Sherlock sam się napił, żeby przestało go tak ściskać w gardle.

Sherlock z trudnością oderwał wzrok od Johna.

— Wybacz, Sebastian, ty też chcesz? Zdaje się, że wolisz czarną.

Wilkesa z jakiegoś powodu nie interesowała chyba herbata.

— Słuchaj, mówię ci, że padłem ofiarą szantażu, a człowiek, który mnie szantażował, teraz mnie zabije!

— Tak, sir Edward słynie z tego, że łatwo wpada w złość, zwłaszcza kiedy coś mu nie wyjdzie. — Sherlock z satysfakcją zobaczył, jak Wilkesowi opada szczęka. — Ale tak poważnie, to czego się spodziewałeś? Nie dostarczyłeś tego, co mu obiecałeś, a potem zmarnowałeś mu cenny czas, oddając się swojej ulubionej rozrywce.

— Skąd… skąd…

— A, to tylko kolejna taka moja sztuczka. Przykro mi, ale jeśli przyszedłeś tu po ochronę, to masz pecha. Sir Edward i twój przyjaciel Cullen przywłaszczyli sobie nasze pistolety, kiedy nas porwali.

Wilkes szerzej otworzył oczy.

— Sir Edward…

— O, tak, był tam. Cullen ewidentnie nie miał pojęcia, kto to jest, chociaż nie rozumiem, jak ten fatalny kostiumik i Cockney mogły zmylić kogoś, kto ma sprawny płat czołowy. Zdaje się, że ci nie ufał. Ani Cullenowi. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby od początku planował was obu zabić.

Wilkes oblizał wargi i zrobił krok w ich stronę; Sherlock poczuł, jak John natychmiast przywiera do niego. — Możemy zawrzeć układ, Sherlock. Mogę ci dać Cullena…

John zaśmiał się krótko.

— Powodzenia — powiedział.

— Cullen nie żyje — stwierdził bezbarwnym głosem Sherlock. Wzrok miał utkwiony w twarzy Wilkesa.

Wilkes zrobił się biały jak kreda, a potem ciemnoczerwony; rysy wykrzywiły mu się ze złości.

— Zabiliście go?

— O, tak. Podpaliłem go — powiedział spokojnie Sherlock.

— A ja go dźgnąłem nożem. — John upił kolejny łyk herbaty. — Ale nie umarł tak od razu.

— Skurwle — warknął Wilkes.

— Twój faworyt, co? — Sherlock z wysiłkiem zachował obojętny ton głosu. Było jasne, że to nie będzie nic przyjemnego, a Bóg jeden wiedział, jak zareaguje John. — Tak mi się zadawało, że rozpoznaję twój styl artystyczny.

— Mógłbym cię tak łatwo zniszczyć — wychrypiał Wilkes. — Wiesz, że bym mógł.

— Kończy ci się czas, Seb. Sir Edward depcze ci po piętach, a jest to człowiek, z którym lepiej sobie nie pogrywać.

— Chce czip.

— Czip jest w ministerstwie.

Wilkes się uśmiechnął.

— Nie. Sir Edward wie, że tak nie jest.

— Coś takiego. — Sherlock zapamiętał sobie, żeby zawstydzić Mycrofta jeszcze bardziej, informując go, że w ministerstwie jest więcej niż jeden przeciek. — Pojęcia nie mam, skąd u niego taki pomysł.

— Zawrzyjmy układ. Ty dasz mi czip. A ja dam ci to wideo.

Nareszcie. Wyciągnięciu tego na światło dzienne towarzyszyło poczucie niemal ulgi. Sherlock ostrożnie odstawił kubek.

— Pozwól, że ci coś wyjaśnię. Nawet gdybym miał czip, odpowiedź brzmiałaby „nie”. Zrozumiałeś?

— Zamieszczę je w internecie.

Sherlock wytrzymał jego wzrok.

— Zamieść i idź do diabła.

Wilkes zwrócił się do Johna z uśmiechem, który dokładnie powiedział Sherlockowi, co zaraz będzie.

— Ty wiesz, co ten twój chłopak wyrabiał na studiach?

John zaczynał wyglądać groźnie; odstawił kubek i nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko patrząc na Wilkesa jak na coś paskudnego, co zeskrobał sobie z podeszwy. Sherlock słuchał Wilkesa jak w jakimś transie. Od tylu lat to nad nim wisiało.

— Boże, ależ był z niego słodziak, i taki młody. Zero doświadczenia w łóżku oczywiście, a przy tym totalny świr, ale przy takiej buzi i ciele, kogo by to obchodziło? Mnie w każdym razie nie przeszkadzało. Wytresowałem go, John, wytresowałem go, aż brał wszystko, co mu dawałem, i jeszcze mi za to dziękował. Wyobraź to sobie, John, tylko go sobie wyobraź w wieku dziewiętnastu lat, jak pierwszy raz dostaje szpicrutą. A wiesz, co w tym było najlepsze? Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził każdej minuty, a i tak przychodził po więcej. Sam pomyśl, jaki chory…

Pięść Johna zderzyła się z twarzą Wilkesa z taką prędkością, że Sherlock usłyszał, jak tamtemu łamie się nos, ale to brzęk padającego na podłogę pogrzebacza zaskoczył go na tyle, że odzyskał pełną przytomność. Garnitur Wilkesa opryskała krew, ale John to zignorował; chwycił Wilkesa za szyję, bardzo skutecznie go podduszając, i wywlókł go z kuchni. I zupełnie mu w tym nie przeszkodziła połamana stopa.

Sherlock przypomniał sobie, jak się mówi.

— John! Co ty robisz?

— Nic się nie przejmuj, Sherlock, ja tylko wyrzucam śmieci — powiedział John rzeczowym tonem, z którego Sherlock wywnioskował, że zdecydowanie _powinien_ się zacząć przejmować.

Sherlock wyszedł za nim do salonu. Jakiejś jego części sprawiał przyjemność widok Sebastiana Wilkesa, obracającego się w międzynarodowych kręgach finansisty i zawodowego marnowacza miejsca, wymachującego rękami i zapluwającego się, kiedy John wlókł go w stronę otwartego okna.

Okno. O Chryste.

— John, _nie_.

John przegiął Wilkesa przez parapet.

— Jak ci się wydaje, czy tu jest wysoko? — zapytał. — Bo ja bym powiedział, że wysoko jak kurwa mać. — Złapał Wilkesa za nogi i wypchnął go jeszcze kawałek dalej za okno. Wilkes wrzasnął. — Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, ty i ja. Nie zasługujesz i nigdy nie zasługiwałeś na to, żeby choćby oddychać tym samym powietrzem co Sherlock. Bo jesteś zasranym pasożytem. Chcesz wiedzieć, co teraz będzie? Najpierw zniszczysz wszelkie ohydne nagrania czy zdjęcia, jakie porobiłeś. A potem skontaktujesz się z Ministerstwem Spraw Wewnętrznych i opowiesz im wszystko dokładnie o tym przeklętym czipie: kto, jak, gdzie i kiedy. — Wilkes coś jakby zaskrzeczał, a John jeszcze raz go popchnął. — Bo jak nie, to cię znajdę i obetnę ci jaja. To jak, czym jesteś?

Wilkes wydał jakiś nieartykułowany odgłos.

— Nie słyszę!

— Jestem zasranym pasożytem! — krzyknął piskliwie Wilkes, na tyle głośno, że było go słychać mimo wycia syren.

— No. — John wciągnął go do środka i zwalił go na podłogę w bezładny, dyszący, patrzący spode łba stos rąk i nóg. Wilkes sięgnął niemrawo po coś do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, ale John wyrwał mu to, zanim choćby zdążył to porządnie chwycić. Spróbował przeładować i posłał Sherlockowi zdegustowane spojrzenie. — Nienaładowany — stwierdził.

Wilkes pozbierał się na nogi i rzucił w stronę drzwi, ale zamarł na dźwięk cichego, kulturalnego głosu.

— Wielkie nieba, panie Wilkes. Ależ mnie pan rozczarował.

Sherlock obrócił się błyskawicznie, wyciągając z kieszeni nóż, ale było za późno. Mężczyzna w drzwiach oddał jeden strzał i Sebastian Wilkes padł na podłogę z odstrzelonym tyłem głowy.

 

***

 

John patrzył, jak krew wsiąka im w dywan. Szok unieruchomił go na całe dwie sekundy, to jest póki nie zobaczył miny Sherlocka. Starając się z dużo nie myśleć, rzucił bezużyteczny pistolet pod stopy mężczyzny w drzwiach, złapał swoją kurtkę i przykrył głowę Wilkesa. Potem podszedł do Sherlocka i stanął przed nim.

— Nie rób tego — powiedział cicho. — Sherlock. Spójrz na mnie.

Sherlock oderwał wzrok od podłogi, napotkał spojrzenie Johna i w milczeniu kiwnął głową. Nóż wysunął mu się z palców i upadł na dywan.

— Najmocniej przepraszam, panie Holmes. Jak rozumiem, panowie się przyjaźnili, no ale czasem trzeba.

— Słuchaj, spóźniłeś się — powiedział ostro John. Chciał tylko jednego – zabrać Sherlocka jak najdalej od tego czegoś, co się jeszcze wykrwawiało na dywan – i nie mógł tego zrobić. — Rzecz, której szukasz, ministerstwo zabrało kilka dni temu, a…

— Tak, tak. — Facet wszedł do mieszkania i usiadł w fotelu, stojącym bliżej drzwi. Zdumiewające, jak nieszkodliwie wyglądał, jak czyjś dziadek — gdyby ten dziadek potrafił za pierwszym razem trafić człowiekowi między oczy. — Słyszałem tę bajeczkę. Nie muszę jej słuchać drugi raz. — Machnął ręką w stronę kanapy. – Proszę, siadajcie panowie. Jestem przekonany, że możemy załatwić tę sprawę jak ludzie cywilizowani.

— Cywilizowani? Mamy na dywanie trupa, a o tego Bóg wie ile trupów na ulicy…

— Na ulicy nikt nie zginął, doktorze. Bardzo uważałem. Proszę usiąść. — Mówił uprzejmym tonem, ale z nutą czegoś groźnego.

John i Sherlock zamienili szybkie spojrzenia. Sherlock podszedł do kanapy i usiadł; John usiadł obok niego.

— Dobrze. Po tej wystawie nad kominkiem widzę, że rozwiązał pan łamigłówkę. Z faktu, że leży tam dwadzieścia pięć elementów, wnoszę, że wie pan, że czip ukryty jest w dwudziestym szóstym. Ten dwudziesty szósty element nie został dostarczony do ministerstwa. A zatem musi być tutaj.

— Poprawne rozumowanie — powiedział cicho Sherlock. — Nie dostanie pan od nas czipa.

— Patriotyzm, panie Holmes?

— Etyka zawodowa, jeśli pan woli. Albo może po prostu nie mam ochoty współpracować z ludźmi, którzy mierzą do mnie z broni palnej.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.

— Ja to szanuję. Panie Holmes, całe życie byłem urzędnikiem państwowym. Teraz jestem zmuszony odejść na przedwczesną emeryturę.

— Tak zwykle bywa, kiedy człowiek prowadzi na boku gang, zajmujący się wymuszeniami, nawet jeżeli nazywa się sir Edward Burke.

— Niektórzy mogliby uznać, że zmuszanie ludzi niegodziwych, żeby zapłacili za swoje ukryte przed światem zbrodnie i przewinienia, to czynienie dobra.

— Niektórzy mogliby uznać, że bogacenie się na cudzych przewinieniach to poważne przestępstwo.

Burke aż wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Będziemy więc musieli spisać protokół niezgodności. Cała ta sprawa z czipem miała sfinansować godną emeryturę. Prosta kradzież, prosta sprzedaż i żadnych ofiar.

— Ucierpiało mnóstwo ludzi — odezwał się John, który nie mógł już dłużej wysiedzieć cicho. — I nie pamiętam, żebyś był takim pacyfistą za restauracją.

— Och, bez przesady. Co znaczy mały sparing między dwoma emerytowanymi żołnierzami? Nawiasem mówiąc, jest pan bardzo dobry. Kiedy usłyszałem, że był pan chirurgiem, nie sądziłem, że będzie z panem większy problem.

— Jak chcesz, wyjdziemy na dwór i spróbujemy jeszcze raz.

— John — powiedział cicho Sherlock.

— Tak czy inaczej, niezbyt mądrze dobrałem sobie agentów terenowych, łagodnie rzecz ujmując. Pan Wilkes dość przekonująco zapewnił mnie, że jest w tych sprawach doświadczonym łącznikiem. Tymczasem okazało się, że mam do czynienia ze zwykłym amatorem, któremu wydawało się, że bawi się u mamusi w ogródku w Jamesa Bonda. Facet nagrywał sprzedaż przez swoją prywatną komórkę. No ja panów pytam! Żeby człowiek, na którego MSW już i tak uważa, kontaktował się z kupcem przez swój prywatny telefon komórkowy. Byłbym niepomiernie rozczarowany, gdyby pan Mycroft Holmes _nie zatrzymał_ kupca i _nie odzyskał_ pudełka.

— Czy mogę zapytać, czyj to był pomysł, żeby użyć pudełka-łamigłówki? — Głos Sherlocka był bardzo cichy.

Burke aż przewrócił oczami.

— To pan Wilkes na to wpadł. Taki sprytny człowiek, ten nasz pan Wilkes. — Burke spojrzał z pogardą na ciało na dywanie. — Umieścił czip w łamigłówce, kiedy pan Cullen mu go dostarczył. Niczego nie potrafił zrobić dobrze. Jego decyzja, żeby zatrudnić pana Cullena, na przykład, jest niepojęta; Cullen był pozbawiony zasad i rozchwiany emocjonalnie i naraził całą operację na niebezpieczeństwo. Proszę sobie tylko wyobrazić: żeby mordować ministerialnego kuriera. Toż to szczyt głupoty i nieprofesjonalizmu. Obrzydliwe. Zapewniam też, że porywanie panów w ogóle nie należało do planu. Jak panowie pamiętacie, próbowałem o tym przypomnieć panu Cullenowi. Tak czy inaczej, szczerze żałuję wszelkich niedogodności, jakie panów spotkały.

Niedogodności. Johnowi dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść na wspomnienie twarzy Sherlocka, kiedy Cullen go bił. Spróbował coś odpowiedzieć i nie mógł.

— I te szczegółowe wyjaśnienia oraz pański żal mają mnie przekonać, żebym oddał panu czip? — W głosie Sherlocka było słychać rozbawienie.

— Nie. Te szczegółowe wyjaśnienia oraz mój żal mają sprawić, że zrozumie pan, dlaczego zastrzelę pańskiego przyjaciela, jeśli mi go pan _nie_ odda.

W twarzy Sherlocka pozostało bardzo niewiele koloru, ale teraz zniknął i on.

Burke wzruszył ramionami.

— To nic osobistego, doktorze.

— To nigdy nie jest nic osobistego — usłyszał John swój własny głos.

— Mógłbym oczywiście zastrzelić pana Holmesa…

— Proszę bardzo — powiedział Sherlock. Johnowi oddech uwiązł w gardle.

— Ale tak się składa, że żywię wielki osobisty i zawodowy szacunek do jego brata, i nie chciałbym sprawić mu przykrości, jeżeli dam radę tego jakoś uniknąć. — John znów zaczął oddychać. — Widzicie panowie, ja też mam swoją etykę zawodową.

John usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi wejściowe, i obrócił się w stronę tego dźwięku, zaskoczony.

— Kto…?

— Panie Holmes? Wszystko w porządku tam na górze?

John z wysiłkiem ukrył ulgę, jaką poczuł. Zespół Mycrofta. No najwyższy czas.

— Wszystko gra — odkrzyknął Sherlock. Głos prawie mu nie drżał. — Idźcie na kawę.

John posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. Kawa. On im powiedział, żeby poszli sobie _na kawę_.

— Proszę pana?

— Powiedziałem „idźcie na kawę”. — Sherlock ani na chwilę nie odrywał wzroku od twarzy Burke’a.

— Dobrze, proszę pana. — Drzwi się zamknęły i przez dwie sekundy w pokoju panowała cisza.

— Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to nie było to, co myślę — powiedział cicho Burke.

— To, czy będę mógł pana uspokoić, zależy od tego, co pan sobie pomyślał — odpowiedział ironicznym tonem Sherlock.

— Pomyślałem, że właśnie udzielił pan zakodowanej odpowiedzi, oznaczającej wtargnięcie intruza.

— W takim razie obawiam się, że pańskie nadzieje były płonne. Wyrazy współczucia.

John spuścił głowę i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu do niczego szczególnego.

Burke wstał z fotela.

— Proszę o czip. Natychmiast.

— To bezcelowe — powiedział cicho Sherlock. — Sygnał poszedł; za dwie minuty tu będą.

Burke przeszedł przez pokój i wepchnął Johnowi pod brodę wylot lufy.

— Proszę mnie do tego nie zmuszać.

John zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, czy jest jakaś szansa, żeby udało mu się wyrwać tamtemu pistolet, zanim wypali. Wyglądało to na mało prawdopodobne, ale kusiło go, żeby spróbować, tak żeby nie dać dupkowi tej satysfakcji. Poczuł, jak Sherlock wstaje z kanapy.

— Mądra decyzja — powiedział Burke.

John otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Sherlock otwiera dolną szufladę jego biurka i wyciąga z niej neseser z jego narzędziami. Rozpiął go i wyjął mały, nieregularnie ukształtowany kawałek rzeźbionego drewna.

— Proszę bardzo. — Sherlock rzucił nim wysoko. Element poszybował wysokim łukiem nad głową Burke’a, ku drzwiom.

— Dziękuję, Sherlock.

John gwałtownym ruchem obrócił głowę w stronę głosu i zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Mycroft wsuwa drewienko do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Gdyby wcześniej ktoś powiedział Johnowi, że ucieszy się dzisiaj na widok Mycrofta Holmesa, John jasno i węzłowato powiedziałby mu, żeby się odpierdolił. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak ten człowiek wszedł po schodach, nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Mycroft nie wyglądał na uzbrojonego, ale po tym wszystkim, czego John się naoglądał w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby się okazało, że trzyma w parasolu wyrzutnię rakiet.

Mycroft przyjrzał się Burke’owi z dezaprobatą.

— Pracowity wieczór, prawda, Edward? — zapytał.

— Mycroft — przywitał go ponurym uśmiechem Burke.

— Terroryzm, morderstwo i — Mycroft machnął lekceważąco ręką w stronę Johna — ten kiepski melodramat.

— O, nic mi nie jest. Dzięki, że pytasz. — Kątem oka John widział, jak Sherlock przesuwa się w jego stronę, i zdrowo sklął Mycrofta za to, że ten natychmiast nie wyprowadził stąd brata.

— To się nazywa „perswazja” — zaripostował neutralnym tonem Burke. — I jest bardzo skuteczna.

— Tak, właśnie widzę. Trup niezabezpieczony, cel nieosiągnięty, ucieczka niemożliwa. Idzie ci śpiewająco. Brakuje tylko kapsułki z cyjankiem.

Burke’owi drgnęły w rozbawieniu wargi.

— Mam twojego brata — zauważył.

— Masz współlokatora mojego brata.

— To na jedno wychodzi, Mycroft, jeżeli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś. Tylko popatrz na niego, jak się do mnie skrada, jak tygrys bez jednej łapy.

Sherlock znieruchomiał. Był już na wyciągnięcie ręki od Johna.

— Mycroft, zabieraj stąd brata — powiedział John, wiedząc, że widać po nim desperację, i nie dbając o to. — W co ty grasz, do cholery?

Mycroft nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

— Patrzenie na to boli. To jest jakaś amatorszczyzna, Edward. Nie masz mojego brata ani nic innego, co by było warto mieć. Pora się pożegnać.

— Jeżeli myślisz, że po trzydziestu pięciu latach służby dam się posadzić na ławie oskarżonych, to grubo się mylisz.

— Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło.

— Odwołaj ludzi i załatw mi samochód. Doktor wybierze się ze mną na przejażdżkę.

— On ledwo chodzi — powiedział Sherlock, nie odrywając oczu od twarzy Johna. — Ja pojadę.

— Poradzę sobie — powiedział do Burke’a John, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy. — I przecież chodzę.

Burke roześmiał się cicho.

— Widzisz, Mycroft? — zapytał.

— Mycroft przyglądał im się przez chwilę spod uniesionych brwi.

— Tak. Tak, widzę. — Westchnął. — Oj, no dobrze, Edward. Wygląda na to, że to taki dzień na kiepski melodramat. Chodźmy.

John zerknął na Sherlocka, ale ten patrzył na brata.

Burke obrzucił Mycrofta zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

— Słucham?

— Ja będę twoim zakładnikiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekujesz, że będę cię prosił na kolanach.

Burke uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i zabrał broń od szyi Johna, po czym powoli odsunął się od Johna i Sherlocka.

— Mycroft? — W głosie Sherlocka było napięcie.

— Oj, Sherlock, nie marudź. — Mycroft posłał mu dziwny uśmiech. — Wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Jakżeby inaczej — powiedział z irytacją Burke, mierząc do Mycrofta. — Nie jesteśmy przecież dzikusami.

— Wszyscy musimy w końcu odejść — ciągnął Mycroft, zaczynając schodzić po schodach. Burke szedł tuż za nim. — Sherlock, jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, powiedz mamuś, że zginąłem za prawdziwą miłość; to jej sprawi przyjemność.

— Och, na litość Boską, Mycroft, nie bądź śmieszny. — Słychać było, że Burke ma już tego serdecznie dosyć.

Sherlock pomógł Johnowi wstać; John wlepił w niego pełen niedowierzania wzrok.

— Czy on… mówi poważnie? — zapytał.

— Bardzo. Zostań tu. — Sherlock wyszedł bezszelestnie na podest schodów. John zagryzł zęby i pokuśtykał za nim. Sherlock popatrzył na niego z irytacją i wyciągnął rękę, żeby zatrzymać go w mieszkaniu. John wyjrzał na schody.

— Mam dać ręce nad głowę? Wtedy będę wyglądał na gruntownie zastraszonego, nie sądzisz? — dobiegł z dołu głos Mycrofta, który rzeczywiście podniósł ręce do góry.

— Nie sądzę. Sądzę za to, że zupełnie…

Mycroft zawirował, chwycił Burke’a za nadgarstek ręki, w której trzymał broń, i wykręcił mu ją do góry. Burke wystrzelił; z sufitu posypała się chmura tynku, a Mycroft z całej siły walnął ręką Burke’a o ścianę. Pistolet wypadł mu z dłoni i spadł ze schodów; Mycroft czym prędzej wcisnął przeciwnikowi kolano w krocze. Burke zgiął się w pół, a Mycroft przerzucił go sobie przez ramię, tak że mężczyzna wylądował skulony u podnóża schodów.

— Poniżej pasa. Poniżej pasa! — jęknął Burke, kiedy Mycroft wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza kajdanki.

— Niektórzy powiedzieliby, że poniżej pasa jest grożenie bratu kolegi po fachu, ale nie będę się spierał. — Mycroft go skuł i podciągnął go do pionu.

Burke dalej stał nisko pochylony, dysząc.

— Nawet go palcem nie tknąłem!

— I dlatego wyświadczyłem ci tę grzeczność, że nie przetrąciłem ci karku. Przestań jęczeć, Edward, to nie uchodzi.

— Powinniśmy zaklaskać? — zapytał sucho Sherlocka John.

— Chyba by mu się to nie spodobało – odparł Sherlock z krzywym uśmiechem. — Wyszedłeś z formy, co, Mycroft?

Mycroft zerknął do góry z miną człowieka, który musi wiele wytrzymać.

— Czuję wstręt do pracy w terenie — przypomniał im. Zapukał dwa razy do drzwi wejściowych i je otworzył, ukazując ich oczom pół tuzina uzbrojonych po zęby mężczyzn. Popchnął Burke’a niedelikatnie w ich stronę. — Koniec akcji. Przyślijcie na górę ekipę sprzątającą.

John patrzył, jak Burke i ludzie Mycrofta znikają im z oczu, czując, jak wraz z nimi znikają ostatnie resztki jego sił. Poczuł, jak Sherlock obejmuje go za ramiona.

Mycroft popatrzył na nich jeszcze raz.

— Nie zajmie im to dużo czasu. Sugeruję, żebyście zaczekali u Johna w pokoju, aż skończą. I, Sherlock?

— Tak, Mycroft?

— Postaraj się nie pakować się przez kilka najbliższych dni w żadne kłopoty. Po prostu nie dam rady zajmować się sprawami z zakresu interesu publicznego, jeżeli bez przerwy trzeba cię będzie ratować.

 

***

 

Sherlock usiadł po turecku na łóżku Johna, plecami do niego, i zdjął górę z piżamy.

— Wykonuję to polecenie pod przymusem. — Usłyszał, jak John bierze ostry wdech i skrzywił się. — Nie jest tak źle, jak wygląda.

— Nie wierzę, że rano dałem ci się wnieść do mieszkania. Powinni mnie pozbawić prawa do wykonywania zawodu. — John głos miał szorstki, ale dotyk tak delikatny, że Sherlock prawie nie czuł, jak nakłada mu maść.

Przymknął oczy.

— Nie bądź śmieszny. Jesteś jedynym lekarzem, któremu pozwoliłbym się do mnie zbliżyć na mniej niż milę, gdybym miał coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Ten niezgrabny kretyn u świętego Bartłomieja…

— Zrobił dobrą robotę. Kilkadziesiąt ran od noża, a do tego te cholerne sińce i pręgi od bicia… — Do głosu Johna wróciło napięcie; odchrząknął. — Nie zostaną ci zbyt wyraźne blizny.

— Nie martwią mnie blizny. — John dotknął wyjątkowo obolałego miejsca i Sherlock syknął.

— Przepraszam — powiedział bardzo cicho John. — Mów mi, kiedy boli za bardzo.

— Nie boli _za_ bardzo. Po prostu… — Sherlock po omacku szukał słów, żeby dokończyć to zdanie. Miał takie irytujące wrażenie, że jego mózg został otulony watą.

— …był długi dzień — dokończył za niego John.

Sherlock wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

— Tak. Długi dzień. — Urwał na chwilę. – Nie zapytałeś.

— Nie zapytałem? — powtórzył John takim tonem, jakby go to zaskoczyło.

— O to, co ci powiedział Wilkes.

John przez chwilę milczał.

— Pomyślałem, że nie będziesz chciał o tym rozmawiać.

— Dlaczego?

— To osobista sprawa. Nie jesteś szczególnie rozmowny, jeśli chodzi o twoje życie osobiste.

Sherlockowi udało się prychnąć.

— Bardzoś spostrzegawczy. Nie chcesz wiedzieć?

— Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, co mi chcesz powiedzieć.

— I nic więcej?

— I nic więcej.

— Dlaczego?

— Masz prawo do prywatności. Już i tak źle się stało, że ten drań powiedział mi rzeczy, które nie powinny mnie interesować.

Sherlock obrócił głowę, żeby kątem oka zobaczyć Johna. Ujrzał twarz zastygłą w grymasie czegoś bardzo przypominającego głęboki żal. Odwrócił się pośpiesznie, dziwnie wstrząśnięty.

— Osobliwa rzecz — stwierdził. — Większość ludzi w twoim położeniu uznałaby, że jak najbardziej mają prawo się tym interesować.

Zamknął oczy, kiedy zaskoczyło go kolejne nagłe ukłucie bólu.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho John. — Prawie skończyłem.

Sherlock zaczerpnął powietrza, dziwiąc się takiemu silnemu impulsowi żeby zostać przy tym temacie.

— Mówił samą prawdę. Byłem nieokrzesanym ignorantem.

— Byłeś dzieckiem.

— Seb jako jedyny wyrażał zainteresowanie tym, żeby mieć ze mną w jakikolwiek sposób do czynienia.

— Wykorzystał cię. Dobra, obróć się, żebym mógł ci obejrzeć szyję.

Sherlock obrócił się twarzą do Johna i zadarł brodę do góry.

— Obaj byliśmy dorośli, John, i nikt nikogo do niczego nie zmuszał.

John miał usta zaciśnięte w ponurą wąską linię.

— Nie mówię o kwestiach prawnych. — Delikatnie zdjął Sherlockowi z szyi bandaż i się wzdrygnął. — Szlag by to. Sherlock, wszystko to…

— Myślisz, że wykorzystał moją ignorancję.

— Myślę, że wykorzystał twoją niewinność.

Sherlock o mało się nie roześmiał. John i jego romantyczne pomysły.

— Nigdy nie byłem niewinny.

— Każdy jest choć raz w życiu niewinny. Niektórzy więcej razy. — John posmarował okolice rany maścią, krzywiąc się, jakby to sobie opatrywał szyję. Czując, jak protestują naciągnięte szwy, Sherlock zacisnął szczęki. John zabrał rękę i chusteczką starł z niej maść. — Jeszcze tylko daj mi założyć nowy bandaż i gotowe.

— Powiedział ci prawdę. Nienawidziłem tego. Nienawidziłem wszystkiego, co mi robił. Ale wciąż wracałem. — Sherlock nie wiedział, dlaczego dalej mówi.

John założył mu świeży bandaż.

— Sherlock. — Głos miał taki zmęczony, że prawie go on zawiódł. Podniósł koszulkę Sherlocka. — Zakładaj górę.

Sherlock naciągnął ją przez głowę.

— Zawsze się zastanawiałem, dlaczego to robiłem.

John zgasił światło i Sherlock siedział, mrugając w mroku, próbując dojrzeć w padającym od okna słabym świetle twarz Johna.

— Czasami zupełna samotność jest gorsza niż największy ból — powiedział cicho John.

Sherlock wolno uświadomił sobie, że jego ciało podlega jakiemuś mimowolnemu ruchowi. Uniósł dłonie; nawet po ciemku widział, że mu się trzęsą.

— Ręce mi się trzęsą — powiedział spokojnie, obracając je i oglądając uważnie. — Dlaczego mi się ręce trzęsą?

John zdjął z nóg łóżka zapasowy koc i ostrożnie otulił nim Sherlocka.

— Bo jesteś w szoku. — Objął go.

— Absurd. Dlaczego miałbym być w szoku?

John oparł głowę o jego głowę.

— Bo właśnie widziałeś, jak został zamordowany ktoś, na kim ci kiedyś zależało.

— Zależało? — Sherlock był przerażony i zdegustowany tym, jak bardzo John nic nie rozumie. — Ja go nienawidziłem. Nienawidziłem w nim wszystkiego. To ja zerwałem. Chcesz usłyszeć, dlaczego?

Nie wypuszczając Sherlocka z objęć, John oparł się na poduszkach; Sherlock nie miał ochoty stawiać oporu.

— Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć. — John przeczesywał mu palcami włosy na karku; Sherlock ułożył się obok niego na boku z głową na jego ramieniu. Poddając się instynktowi, Sherlock otulił sobą Johna, chłonąc jego ciepło.

— Znalazłem jego kolekcję — powiedział. — Nagrań wideo i zdjęć. Kilkudziesięciu ludzi. Większość z nich była młodsza ode mnie. O wiele młodsza. Była na tych zdjęciach dziewczynka, która nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwanaście lat.

— Boże drogi — mruknął John.

— Zapytałem go o to wprost. Tylko się roześmiał. Powiedziałem mu, że to koniec. On mi powiedział, żebym nie był głupi. Zaproponował mi stówę za numerek.

— Za… Co? — Głos Johna opadł do poziomu jadowitego szeptu. — _Co_ zrobił?

— Wtedy to była całkiem pochlebna suma.

— Pochlebna? — John oddychał o wiele za szybko. — Chyba bym… — Urwał, przylgnął do niego mocniej i pocałował go w czoło. — Sherlock…

— Odmówiłem.

— Oczywiście, do cholery, że odmówiłeś.

— Próbowałem zainteresować miejscową policję jego… tym, co robił z małoletnimi. Wyobrażasz sobie, że mogłem być taki głupi? Oczywiście zdążył przenieść swoją kolekcję w inne miejsce. Odszukałem tę dziewczynkę. Wszystkiemu zaprzeczyła. Wyszedłem na głupca.

— Nie byłeś głupcem.

— A wcześniej myślałem, że na studiach będzie inaczej. Że zacznę wszystko od nowa. — Sherlock z irytacją usłyszał, że szczęka zębami, jakby z zimna. — Nikt mnie tam nie znał. Ale po tym wszystkim Sebastian dopilnował, żeby znali mnie wszyscy.

— Nikt z nich cię nie znał — szepnął mu do ucha John.

— Dlaczego ja tyle gadam? — Wreszcie to sobie ze zgrozą uświadomił. — To przez ten szok?

— Tak, to przez ten szok.

Sherlock był zdegustowany.

— Bełkoczę jak idiota.

— Ja tak nie uważam.

— Nie mogę myśleć, John. Cholera, nie mogę _myśleć_. — To było obrzydliwe; a co, jeśli _tak mu już zostanie_?

— Oddychaj, Sherlock. Niedługo ci przejdzie. — John oparł głowę o głowę Sherlocka. — Chcesz, żebym ci przyniósł herbaty?

— Chcę, żebyś został dokładnie tu, gdzie jesteś — zachrypiał Sherlock, ciaśniej obejmując Johna w pasie. — I zapomniał, że to się w ogóle wydarzyło.

— Idź spać — powiedział cichutko John, wtulając w niego nos.

— Medycyna w tym kraju naprawdę jest na etapie średniowiecza; jak u diabła czyjeś procesy myślowe mają wrócić do normy dzięki jakiemuś _kocykowi_?

— Śpij.

— Dobry Boże, myślisz, że Anderson chodzi w stanie nieustannego szoku? To by tyle tłumaczyło.

— Wygląda mi to na całkiem mocną teorię. — John śmiał mu się cicho do ucha. — Idź spać, wariacie. — John pocałował go w skroń, pieszcząc go, i Sherlock ucichł, czując, jak dreszcze słabną. Zamknął oczy i dostosował oddech do oddechu Johna. Kiedy wreszcie zasnął, John dalej go trzymał.

 

***

 

John obudził się gwałtownie, pewny, że coś usłyszał, i odkrył, że Sherlock zniknął. Szlag! Czy ten człowiek nie mógłby usiedzieć na miejscu przez… Mrużąc oczy, John popatrzył na budzik. Och. Był prawie świt, a Sherlock od paru dni nic nie jadł. Pewnie wyszedł kupić coś na śniadanie albo… Dźwięk skrzypiec Sherlocka przerwał mu myśl i do końca go obudził. Sherlock zostawił drzwi otwarte, i dźwięk instrumentu piął się po schodach i wpadał do pokoju Johna z zaskakującą wyrazistością, mimo że John słyszał, że Sherlock gra bardzo cicho.

John zmusił się, żeby wstać, choć protestował mu każdy mięsień i każda kość. W pośpiechu połknął dawkę leków przeciwbólowych, zarzucił szlafrok i kulejąc, tak szybko, jak mógł, zszedł na dół. Gra na skrzypcach oznaczała, że Sherlock myśli. Fakt, że Sherlock myślał, chociaż nie było sprawy, o której mógłby myśleć, mógł oznaczać kłopoty. Mógł oznaczać, że Sherlock myśli o nieświętej pamięci Sebastianie Wilkesie, niech gnije w piekle. John zazgrzytał zębami. Gdyby dało się wskrzesić Sebastiana Wilkesa z martwych i znowu go zabić, zrobiłby to. Nagrania wideo, dwunastolatki i _stówa za numerek_ , mój Boże; pomyśleć, że miał okazję zatłuc tego gnoja pogrzebaczem i ją _zmarnował_.

Albo mógł oznaczać, że Sherlock myśli, jak zdobyć przeklętą kolekcję Wilkesa. John miał wszelki zamiar kazać Mycroftowi zająć się tym osobiście, choćby facet był pieprzonym mistrzem judo i potajemnie cesarzem wszechświata.

Albo mógł oznaczać, że myśli o Johnie. Tym samym Johnie, któremu się wczoraj wieczorem zwierzył, któremu powiedział rzeczy, których bez wątpienia nie powiedział nikomu innemu na świecie. To mogła być dla Johna Watsona bardzo zła wiadomość. Nikt nie strzegł swoich sekretów pilniej niż Sherlock Holmes.

John zwolnił w drodze na parter, słuchając muzyki. Boże, ależ ten człowiek potrafił grać. To było po prostu nieprzyzwoite, żeby aż tyle talentów mieściło się w jednej osobie. Zszedł na podest schodów, doszedł do drzwi do salonu i tam zatrzymał się jak wryty.

Widać było, że Sherlock gra już od jakiegoś czasu; na półce nad kominkiem stały zapalone świece, z których zostały już prawie same ogarki. Sherlock stał przed kominkiem, wciąż w szlafroku i piżamie, dalej grając jak opętany, nieświadom otaczającego go świata; palce tańczyły mu po gryfie, jakby tylko do tego celu zostały stworzone.

John nie poznawał melodii. Wiedział tylko tyle, że oddycha od niej szybciej i pieką go oczy; przełknął ślinę, czując w gardle ściskanie i ból. Kiedy Sherlock skończył i uniósł smyczek, John mrugał, żeby pozbyć się z oczu łez.

— Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłem. — Sherlock obrzucił Johna wzrokiem; głos miał cichy, jak rzadko.

— Mój Boże — wydusił z siebie John. — To było piękne. — Ze zdumieniem zobaczył, jak Sherlock się rumieni. — Po prostu… przepiękne. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś tak grał.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się trochę, odkładając skrzypce do futerału i luzując włosie smyczka.

— Miałeś rację. Rzeczywiście zwykle gram, kiedy śpisz.

— Nie rozpoznałem utworu.

Sherlock na pokaz, z przesadną uwagą schował smyczek do futerału.

— A, taka mała improwizacja.

Oszołomiony, John podszedł trochę bliżej.

— Ty to skomponowałeś? — upewnił się.

— Wydaje mi się, że nazywanie tego kompozycją to lekka przesada. — Rumieniec Sherlocka robił się coraz ciemniejszy.

— Jeśli nie wiesz, jakie to było niesamowite, to jesteś zupełnie szalony. Słuchaj, ja nie miałem klarnetu w rękach od podstawówki, a nawet ja wiem… — Johnowi nie udało się skończyć zdania, bo został mocno złapany i pocałowany. I, Boże, pocałowany gruntownie. Zanim Sherlock zabrał usta, zaczęły się uginać pod nim kolana.

— Cieszę się, że ci się podoba — powiedział Sherlock, trochę bez tchu. — Napisałem to dla ciebie.

John pomyślał, że przecież nie pozwoli, żeby szaleńcowi się to upiekło; zarzucił mu obie ręce na szyję, ściągnął mu głowę w dół i sam popełnił trochę całowania.

— Zdawało mi się, że grasz, tylko kiedy nad czymś myślisz — powiedział, kiedy uznał, że już dał Sherlockowi do zrozumienia, co trzeba było.

Sherlock delikatnie przesunął rękami w dół po jego ciele.

— Czasami, rzadko, gram, żeby przestać myśleć. — Urwał, popatrzył badawczo w twarz Johna i wziął oddech. — Miałem zły sen. Byłeś w wodzie i nie mogłem cię znaleźć. Nurkowałem i nurkowałem, ale nurt cię porwał. — Głos mu się załamał.

— Trzeba mnie było obudzić. — John oparł głowę o pierś Sherlocka. — Zawsze mnie znajdziesz. Albo ja ciebie.

Sherlock wypuścił trochę powietrza i obiema rękami objął Johna za ramiona.

— To jest niebezpieczne — powiedział.

John wiedział, że Sherlock nie mówi o pływaniu.

— Myślisz, że może podjąłeś jakąś złą decyzję? — zapytał.

— Nie, nie że złą. Po prostu… uważaj na siebie. Proszę.

John zamknął oczy. To zawsze było niezwykłe doświadczenie, usłyszeć, jak ten człowiek mówi „proszę”.

— Ty też. Bo bez ciebie nic nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu.

— To tak samo jak bez ciebie. — Głos Sherlocka brzmiał tak, jakby coś utkwiło mu w krtani. Odchrząknął. — Rozumiem, że charakter naszej pracy wymaga wystawiania się na pewne ryzyko, ale ta presja, którą czujesz, żeby skakać do rzek i prowokować psychopatów…

— Naszej pracy? — spytał cicho, z zadowoleniem John.

— Słucham?

— Powiedziałeś „charakter naszej pracy”.

— A mówisz mi to, bo…?

— A o skakaniu i prowokowaniu to już lepiej nic nie mów, dobrze?

— Nie mam pojęcia…

— Daruj sobie. Zagraj to jeszcze raz.

— Później. Mam na dzisiejszy ranek inne plany. Właściwie to mam inne plany na najbliższych kilka dni.

— O? — John uniósł głowę i otworzył oczy, zaskoczony. — Nowa sprawa?

Sherlock przyjrzał mu się poważnie.

— Nie. Planuję dopilnować, żebyś leżał i nie wstawał.

John zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nuda. Nie miną dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a będziesz strzelał do mebli.

— Nie sądzę. — Sherlock wsunął Johnowi ręce pod szlafrok, zsunął mu go z ramion i całkiem zdjął.

John patrzył przez chwilę, jak zsuwa się na podłogę, potem poniósł twarz i uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka od ucha do ucha.

— Podoba mi się ten plan — stwierdził.

— Tak myślałem, że może ci się spodoba. — Sherlock przyciągnął go do siebie i znów pocałował, a jedną rękę wsunął mu pod koszulkę piżamy.

John spróbował sam ściągnąć Sherlockowi szlafrok, ale nie spotkał się z żadną pomocą ze strony Sherlocka, który za bardzo się skupiał na tym, żeby dalej trzymać Johna w ramionach, żeby współpracować przy czymkolwiek innym.

— Za dużo ciuchów — szepnął John między pocałunkami.

Sherlock stęknął, pozbył się szlafroka i pokierował Johnem w stronę swojego pokoju.

— Powiedz mi — zapytał go John, ciągnąc go za pasek spodni z piżamy — czy ta muzyczna wstawka była częścią tego twojego planu?

Sherlock zdjął Johnowi górę przez głowę i rzucił gdzieś na bok, tyłem prowadząc Johna do sypialni. Uśmiechał się.

— Możliwe.

— Myślę, że tak. — John ostrożnie zdjął Sherlockowi koszulkę, uważając, żeby nie zahaczyć o żaden szew. — Myślę, że plan był taki, żeby mnie uwieść, przemawiając do mojej niepoprawnie romantycznej natury.

— Nie masz żadnych danych na poparcie tej teorii, John. — Długie dłonie Sherlocka wślizgnęły się Johnowi za pasek spodni i mu je ściągnęły; John z zapałem z nich wyszedł i dał się Sherlockowi popchnąć na łóżko, a potem pociągnął go na nie za sobą i na siebie.

— Powiedz mi, że masz tam coś bardziej przydatnego niż próbki ludzkiej skóry i wyschniętą tkankę płucną — szepnął Sherlockowi do ucha.

Sherlockowi zaczęły się rozszerzać źrenice; z nietypową u niego niezręcznością pomacał na ślepo front szafki nocnej.

— Czy to było „tak”?

Sherlock wymamrotał coś, co John zrozumiał jako „impertynencki drań”, i zdołał otworzyć szufladę. Wyciągnął małą tubkę lubrykantu i prezerwatywę i upuścił je na łóżko.

John natychmiast wziął tubkę do ręki.

— Dane — powiedział z satysfakcją. — To jest nowe.

Sherlock go pocałował, ale John wyrwał mu się ze śmiechem.

— O, nie, nie pozwolę, żeby coś stanęło na drodze nauce.

— John — warknął ostrzegawczym tonem Sherlock.

— Nie świeżo kupione, bo miałbyś jeszcze w tym swoim opanowanym przez zarazki bagnie reklamówkę z apteki…

— To było nieprecyzyjne i obraźliwe określenie.

— Ale w miarę nowe. Kiedy skończyłeś komponować ten kawałek?

Sherlock popatrzył na niego wilkiem.

— Zgadnij.

— Ja nigdy nie zgaduję. Jak wziąć pod uwagę, jak dobrze go znasz, z poprawką na to, jaki jesteś we wszystkim absurdalnie genialny, powiedziałbym, że… dwa tygodnie temu.

Sherlock szerzej otworzył oczy.

— Ha. Tak myślałem. — John otworzył lubrykant. — Sprawa zamknięta. A ciuchów dalej za dużo.

Wijąc się jak wąż, Sherlock wyślizgnął się ze spodni z piżamy.

— W twojej metodologii są dziury. Nie udowodniłeś swojej hipotezy.

— To nie znaczy, że się mylę — powiedział z uśmiechem John.

— Tak z czystej ciekawości, i do niczego się nie przyznając – gdybym zaplanował coś tak niedorzecznego, to czy to by zadziałało? — Sherlock przyjrzał się Johnowi przez zmrużone powieki.

— Oj, wpadłem przy pierwszej nucie. — John wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego dłoni. — Właściwie to wydawało mi się, że już kilka miesięcy temu jasno dałem ci do zrozumienia, że wpadłem, ale domyślam się, że jako człowiekowi dokładnemu nie wystarczało ci, że _wpadłem_ ; chciałeś, żebym wpadł po uszy.

Sherlockowi nieprawdopodobnie zmiękły rysy.

— I?

— Zadanie wykonane. — John zaczął pieszczotliwie wcierać Sherlockowi lubrykant w palce.

Wyraźnie zaskoczony, Sherlock wlepił wzrok w swoją dłoń.

— Co ty…

— Mam zamiar ci pokazać „po uszy”. No, nie dosłownie, nie mam już dwudziestu lat, ale zrobię, co będę mógł. Chyba oczywiście że nie chcesz akurat…

— Chcę — wypalił Sherlock. Źrenice miał teraz całkowicie rozszerzone; zapatrzył się na Johna. — Boże, tak. Myślałem po prostu… — Zaczerpnął powietrza. — Tak. — Podniósł się i uklęknął Johnowi między nogami.

Zaskoczenie Sherlocka potwierdziło wszystkie podejrzenia Johna. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc i ściągnął Sherlocka do pocałunku, modląc się w duchu o choć ułamek tych sił, które miał w wieku dwudziestu lat; sądząc z wyrazu oczu Sherlocka, będzie ich potrzebował. Pod dół pleców włożył sobie poduszkę, a zdrową nogę zgiął w kolanie i oparł Sherlockowi na ramieniu.

— Nie pozwól, żebym ci coś zrobił w plecy — upomniał go.

Sherlock popieścił mu udo i wyraźnie przełknął, kiedy John wziął go za rękę i wsunął sobie do środka jeden jego ciepły, śliski palec. O Boże, te długie, zdolne palce. W reakcji na to doznanie John zrobił długi wydech i Sherlock znieruchomiał.

— John?

— Tak dobrze — szepnął John. — Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu… minęło trochę czasu. — Podkulił palce na szybko sztywniejącym Sherlockowym fiucie i zaczął go powoli głaskać.

— Ile czasu? — Sherlock nachylił się nad nim, pozwalając mu się prowadzić, wolno wkładając palec głębiej. Oczu nie spuszczał z twarzy Johna.

— Ach. No cóż. — Szlag by wziął tego człowieka, przecież chyba nie oczekiwał, że John będzie jeszcze przy tym wszystkim myślał? — Siedem lat? — John roześmiał się trochę, widząc, jak na twarzy Sherlocka maluje się nietypowe dla niego osłupienie. — No co? Jestem wybredny.

— Wariat – szepnął Sherlock.

— Niech ci będzie — odparł kpiąco John.

Sherlockowi zamknęły się oczy.

—  _Nie pozwól_ mi zrobić ci krzywdy.

— Nie ma takiej możliwości. — John wprowadził sobie do odbytu drugi jego palec. W pierwszej chwili wrażenie było nieprzyjemne, ale udało mu się nie dopuścić do tego, żeby odbiło się to w jego twarzy. —Nawet snów nie mam takich pięknych, _o Boże, tak…_ — Sherlock musnął mu palcami prostatę i John musiał walczyć ze sobą, żeby nie wygiąć pleców w łuk.

Zaskoczony, Sherlock gwałtownie otworzył oczy.

— Nic ci nie jest?

— Żartujesz sobie — powiedział zdyszanym szeptem John. Chryste, zapomniał, jakie to rozkoszne uczucie. Puścił dłoń Sherlocka, zostawiając go samemu sobie.

Sherlock nachylił się nad Johnem ze stłumionym miauknięciem i zaczął poruszać palcami w takim tempie, że John zaczął się cały trząść.

— Zwolnij, zwolnij, Boże, Sherlock, proszę cię.

Sherlock posłuchał natychmiast i z figlarnie niegodziwym uśmieszkiem.

— Przepraszam. Tak lepiej?

Para zwinnych palców podrażniła się z prostatą Johna. Fala czystej przyjemności sprawiła, że wyrzucił do góry biodra.

—  _Sherlock_. To nie są, kurwa… skrzypce. — John złapał prezerwatywę i trzęsącymi się rękami otworzył paczuszkę. — Wiedziałem, że mnie wykończysz.

— Zepsuję. Wybiję ci z głowy innych mężczyzn — przypomniał mu z półprzymkniętymi oczami i rwącym się głosem Sherlock, ustanawiając równy rytm pchnięć i delikatnych naciśnięć.

Johnowi nie udało się powstrzymać jęku rozkoszy. Powinien się był domyślić, że facet będzie się uczył nieprzyzwoicie szybko.

— Nic ze mnie nie zostanie dla innych mężczyzn, głupolu jeden. — John z trudem nałożył prezerwatywę Sherlockowi na fiuta. — I tego właśnie chcę. — Dołożył jeszcze lubrykantu i przy okazji usmarował nim wszystko dookoła; Sherlock chyba nie potrafił się tym przejąć.

Sherlock wydał jakiś niski, głęboko gardłowy odgłos.

— Tak… właśnie… John. Chcę…

John złapał Sherlocka za rękę i odsunął ją delikatnie. Jedną kierującą jego ruchami dłoń dał mu na biodro, a drugą na fiuta i wciągnął go w siebie. Sherlock pchnął entuzjastycznie. Policzki miał zarumienione, oczy pociemniałe. John zamknął oczy i głowa poleciała mu na poduszkę. Zajęczał do sufitu, zupełnie przytłoczony tym poczuciem, że Sherlock w niego wchodzi. No dobra, to bolało trochę bardziej, niż się spodziewał.

— John?

Do pełnej świadomości doprowadził Johna niepokój w tym głosie; zmusił się do otworzenia oczu i napotkał przestraszone spojrzenie Sherlocka. Cholera. Był w łóżku z jedynym mężczyzną na tej planecie, który w czasie seksu nie wyłączał mózgu. Położył mu rękę na drugim ramieniu i wychylił się do góry, żeby go porządnie pocałować.

— Jeszcze — szepnął Sherlockowi do ucha, mówiąc to całkiem poważnie. — Jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze…

Sherlock krzyknął coś nieartykułowanego przez zaciśnięte zęby i lekko wyrzucił biodra do przodu; kurczowo chwycił się uda Johna i zaczął się w nim poruszać, delikatnie, ale głęboko. Drugą rękę wsunął Johnowi pod głowę i opuścił mu ją z powrotem na poduszkę, po czym zamknął te długie, czułe na najmniejsze bodźce palce na jego fiucie. John wypuścił roztrzęsiony oddech; resztki nieprzyjemnego uczucia rozpływały się w bezrozumnej rozkoszy. Zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle.

— Boże, spójrz tylko na siebie — wychrypiał Sherlock. — Zawsze taki jesteś? Powiedz mi, że zawsze taki jesteś.

John zmagał się ze sobą, żeby mu jakoś odpowiedzieć.

— Zawsze… _Boże_ … zawsze taki jestem? To znaczy… _o Jezu_ … bywałem i inny… _o, kurwa! Ty śliczny wariacie…_ ale w zasadzie… na ogół… _tak, tak, tak, właśnie tak…_ Domyślam się, że to zależy… _o, tam, tam, tam, właśnie tam_ _…_ czy ci się taki podobam.

— O, tak. Podobasz mi się taki. Chcę cię takiego cały dzień.

John zaczął się bezsilnie śmiać.

— To… _Boże_ … powodzenia. _O Boże, ty szalony aniele, pieprz mnie mocniej…_

Sherlock zastosował się do życzenia z niemałym zapałem, obserwując Johna z ekstatycznym wyrazem twarzy spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

— Będziesz mnie tak pieprzył? — zapytał. — Właśnie tak. Dokładnie tak.

John walnął pięścią o materac.

—  _Pieprzyłbym cię tak albo stojąc, kurwa, na głowie, idioto śliczny_ , tak.

— Chcę, żebyś to zrobił. Nie sądziłem… Boże, chcę żebyś to zrobił. — Nagle Sherlockowi załamał się rytm; oczy otworzyły mu się szeroko, a oddech zaczął się rwać. — Nie — warknął. — Nie, jeszcze nie…

— Jest okej — szepnął John, zsuwając pokrytą lubrykantem dłoń z biodra Sherlocka na jego pośladek.

— Szlag, John, nie, ty jeszcze nie…

— Pokaż mi — powiedział śpiewnie John, wsuwając Sherlockowi jeden palec do środka. — Dojdź mi, _tak, tak, tak, słońce, proszę cię, zrób to…_

Zaskoczony, Sherlock zaczerpnął powietrza. Przez chwilę patrzył z góry na Johna z rozchylonymi ustami zamglonym z rozkoszy wzrokiem. Wydawało się, że mijają całe minuty, choć w rzeczywistości nie trwało to zapewne nawet sekundy. John wstrzymał oddech. Boże, jaki piękny, jaki, kurwa, nieziemsko piękny był Sherlock w tej sekundzie. A potem Sherlock szarpnął biodrami i doszedł; całe ciało mu zadygotało i złapał się Johna z całej siły, krzycząc jego imię. Został tak na kolanach, dysząc i mamrocząc coś przez kilka sekund o jakichś skrzypcach i rzekach. John pieścił mu w tym czasie dół pleców.

— W porzą… — Sherlock wyślizgnął się z Johna, pochylił się i wziął sobie jego sztywnego, gotowego fiuta do ust, dość skutecznie przerywając mu pytanie i pozbawiając go zdolności logicznego myślenia.

— Słodki Jezu… — wydyszał John do sufitu, zanurzając dłonie we włosach Sherlocka i rozpaczliwie próbując tak zdjąć mu nogę z pleców, żeby nie kopnąć go w głowę. Dotyk tych wściekle utalentowanych ust i języka przepchnął go przez krawędź przepaści. — _Co robisz, wariacie, o boże, słońce, już prawie, szlag, proszę, proszę, proszę…_ — John miał potężny orgazm; nic nie widział, nic nie słyszał, czuł tylko, jak Sherlock go ssie i przełyka jego spermę. Poważnie podejrzewał, że wrzeszczy coś obłędnie głupiego.

John nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak leżał, podczas gdy powoli wracały mu zmysły, a oddech się uspokajał. Po chwili poczuł, jak Sherlock przewraca się na bok, i usłyszał, jak ściąga prezerwatywę i ją wyrzuca. Niezgrabnie wyciągnął po niego ręce i dał się zaskoczyć, kiedy Sherlock wziął go za rękę, uniósł ją sobie do ust i ucałował wnętrze dłoni.

— Sherlock?

Sherlock podciągnął się wyżej. Leżał teraz na boku, twarzą do niego.

— John. — Położył jedną rękę Johnowi na piersi, głowę oparł na jego ramieniu. Przez minutę nie mówił nic. — Być może nie doceniłem wysiłku, związanego z dopilnowaniem, żebyś leżał i nie wstawał.

John zaśmiał się cicho, głaszcząc go po ręce.

— Każdy plan ma jakieś wady — stwierdził.

— Ten wysiłek nie jest wadą — burknął Sherlock. — Jest darem.

John pocałował go w skroń.

— Och. A skoro mowa o obdarowywaniu. — Sherlock sięgnął do szafki nocnej i wyciągnął z niej małe tekturowe pudełko. — Od tygodni chciałem ci to dać. Jakoś… moment nigdy nie był odpowiedni. — Rumieniąc się, wręczył pudełko Johnowi.

John odchrząknął. Co ten szaleniec zmalował tym razem?

— Nie musisz…

— Przestań się wygłupiać i otwórz — warknął Sherlock.

John otworzył pudełko, przygotowując się psychicznie na to, co znajdzie w środku. Mogło to być wszystko, od przycisku do papieru zrobionego z oprawionej w brąz gałki ocznej do mumifikowanego kciuka, no ale liczyła się pamięć. Ze zdziwieniem zobaczył służbowe wizytówki. Biorąc pierwszą z nich do ręki, zorientował się, że są to wizytówki Sherlocka, z tym, że pierwsze dwie linijki zostały zmienione:

_Sherlock Holmes i dr John Watson  
Detektywi doradczy_

John utkwił wzrok w karteczce i po raz drugi tego ranka zaniemówił.

— No — powiedział lekkim tonem Sherlock, przekręcając się na plecy i patrząc w sufit. — To teraz będziesz mógł pokazać taką Angelowi, jak znowu powie, że jesteś moim chłopakiem…

— Sherlock — odezwał się John, nie próbując ukryć zdumienia.

— …I powiedzieć mu, że jesteś moim partnerem w interesach.

— „Chłopak” może być. A to… dziękuję. To bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczy.

— Nie żeby to miało zrobić wrażenie na Andersonie albo reszcie twoich znajomych ze Scotland Yardu…

John odłożył pudełko, ujął w dłonie głowę Sherlocka, przytulił go mocno i głęboko pocałował. Poczuł, jak Sherlock obraca się na bok, przywiera do niego i obejmuje go jedną ręką w pasie. John odsunął się powoli, żeby spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy. Sherlock odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem, w którym też było coś ze zdumienia, a może zachwytu.

— No, to skoro już znowu zwracasz na mnie uwagę – dziękuję ci. To bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczy.

Sherlock się uśmiechnął.

— Herbaty?

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki: zrobiłam takie bardzo skrótowe, zupełnie minimalistyczne przypisy do haseł „Fleet”, „Bazalgette”, „Wielki Smród” i „John Steed”, ale ostatecznie je wycięłam, bo nie chcę tu uprawiać łopatologii. Wszystkie te rzeczy mają swoje artykuły w takiej na przykład Wikipedii, po prostu nie w jej polskojęzycznej wersji. Ewentualnie wstawię na życzenie. A budowę kanałów rozumiem tak na słowo honoru i tak też znam odpowiednią terminologię, więc jak ktoś/a chce mnie poprawić, to proszę bardzo. Oczywiście w innych sprawach też.


End file.
